


тесей

by Ughum



Category: Homestuck
Genre: Classpect Powers (Homestuck), Getting Together, M/M, Meta Bullshit, Not Canon Compliant, Resurrection, Temporary Character Death, The Homestuck Epilogues: Meat, Перевод на русский | Translation in Russian
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-28
Updated: 2020-11-28
Packaged: 2021-03-10 04:02:22
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 6
Words: 30,410
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27727214
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ughum/pseuds/Ughum
Summary: Ты сохранила его тело не просто так, верно? Может быть, это даже не будет концом для него. Концовки всё равно часто переоценивают.
Relationships: John Egbert/Dirk Strider
Comments: 3
Kudos: 9





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [theseus](https://archiveofourown.org/works/22961038) by [epilogues](https://archiveofourown.org/users/epilogues/pseuds/epilogues). 



> От автора: " я так рады начать публикацию этого текста; он довольно долгое время он находился в стадии планирования, и действительно писать его так восхитительно!! краткое описание цитировано вот отсюда (у автора тут ссылка на ориг, ну а у меня https://www.mspaintadventures.ru/?s=epilogues&p=meat36)  
> предупреждения в конце главы. приятного чтения!"
> 
> Эту же работу можно найти на фикбуке (https://ficbook.net/readfic/10116591)
> 
> Разрешение на перевод получено  
> Приятного чтения! <3

РОУЗБОТ: Знаешь, я действительно не могу вникнуть в смысл запланированного устаревания здесь, посреди космоса, с учётом того, что капитализма тут буквально не существует.  
РОУЗБОТ: Ты просто создаёшь для себя ещё больше работы.  
РОУЗБОТ: Хотя, насколько я полагаю, здесь имеют место быть некие мазохистские тенденции. Или, быть может, скука?  
РОУЗБОТ: Не говоря уже о том, что каким бы неприлично очевидным это ни было, кровосмесительные Франкинштейнские параллели здесь прямо-таки невероятно сильны.  
ДИРК: Это не запланированное устаревание, мы это уже обсуждали.  
ДИРК: Любые физические формы, честно говоря, не предназначены для того, чтобы удерживать в себе вознесённого игрока.  
ДИРК: Так что каждые пару месяцев мне приходится заменять некоторые части обшивки и всякого. Не заставляй меня выключать тебя в процессе.  
РОУЗБОТ: О, так ты можешь меня выключить.  
ДИРК: ...  
ДИРК: Неужели это какое-то открытие? Мне уже знакомы все эти робо-остроты, и у меня, блять, нет ни малейшего желания быть Василиск-Рокованным моей собственной вроде как дочерью. [1]  
РОУЗБОТ: Я бы сказала, что Роко Василиск сумел бы не худо здесь вписаться, беря во внимание то, что я итак разумное и самоосознанное существо.  
ДИРК: Это было бы слегка излишне, но да ладно.  
РОУЗБОТ: Кроме того, могу я спросить о причине добавления "вроде как"? Редкость.  
ДИРК: Пятистопный ямб.  
РОУЗБОТ: ...  
РОУЗБОТ: А ты действительно выставляешь себя куда умнее, чем есть на самом деле, не так ли.  
РОУЗБОТ: Судя по всему, это как раз то мгновение, где мне стоит диагностировать тебе здоровый страх отцовской роли и ответственности, где "здоровый" - кульминация иронии.  
ДИРК: Может, уже завяжешь со всей этой "судя по всему" хуйнёй? Ты не Хэл, блять, а это не было смешно, даже когда так делал он.  
РОУЗБОТ: И ты говоришь так, даже несмотря на то, что он просто-напросто шутил так же, как бы в такой ситуации шутил ты сам.  
ДИРК: Да, я понял, я сделал ИИ из себя же, когда мне было 13. Ещё какие-нибудь великие хиты, что тебе бы хотелось вновь поднять, пока мы здесь?  
ДИРК: Вот, позволь мне вручить тебе свою катану, ей куда удобнее ломать дрова.  
РОУЗБОТ: Обидчивый, обидчивый.  
РОУЗБОТ: Кстати говоря, следи, пожалуйста, за тем, что делаешь с отвёрткой.  
ДИРК: У тебя тут даже нервных окончаний нет, о чём ты, чёрт подери?  
РОУЗБОТ: Я могу Видеть всё, что ты делаешь, Дирк.  
ДИРК: В таком случае ты должна видеть, что я знаю, что делаю.  
ДИРК: Я буквально создал тебя, знаешь ли.  
РОУЗБОТ: Да-да, ты меня породил, ты меня и убьёшь.  
РОУЗБОТ: Опасный для бога образ мышления, хотя, полагаю, божество едва ли считается ролью, которой ты располагаешь, покуда мы здесь.  
РОУЗБОТ: Если бог покидает планету, что он создал, оставляет ли он и свою божественность точно так же позади?  
ДИРК: Интересный вопрос.  
ДИРК: По крайней мере, это считалось бы за правду, если бы написанное со строчной "б" бог было бы подходящим словом для кого-либо из нас.  
ДИРК: И нет, прежде чем ты спросишь, я также не считаю, что прописная "Б" является ответом. К разговору о дерьмовой репутации наследственности.  
РОУЗБОТ: Хм.  
РОУЗБОТ: Интересный ответ.  


На мгновение я перестаю подшучивать и радушно предоставляю тебе драгоценный нарративнный подарок. И вот они мы, шрифт Times New Roman и мгновение отдыха от хотя бы одного из невыносимо болтливых мудаков. Видишь, ну разве это не прекрасно? Приятная смена обстановки после всех тех ёбанных красок, спектаклей и невероятно захватывающих битв остроумия с моей экто-робо-дочерью. И теперь я имею возможность сообщить тебе, что в данный момент Роузбот буквально лежит вниз лицом на столе, что я сконструировал специально для этих рутинных операций, пока я парю над ней, вероятно, проводя тем самым идеальную параллель с каким-нибудь полотном эпохи Возрождения, название которого я сейчас и не вспомню, с отвёрткой в одной руке и парой проводков в другой. Тесей окутан тишиной, как это часто бывает, хоть и отсутствие странных звуков со стороны Терези и было бы слегка действующим на нервы, если бы она не была пришельцем-подростком, которой откровенно плевать на меня, а также, если бы я не был вознесённым богом, которому откровенно плевать на неё. Ну ты знаешь, как это.

РОУЗ: Тешишься внутренним диалогом?  
ДИРК: Внутренний - забавное для описания этого слово.  
ДИРК: Что ты, блять, натворила со своей нервной системой? Она не должна быть настолько изношена так рано.  


И ведь действительно не должна быть, я заменял тут провода буквально в прошлый раз, и тем не менее всё обилие схем уже потрёпано и вероятно под большим риском возгорания.

РОУЗ: Ты уверен, что хочешь знать, отец?  


Я не могу видеть её лица, но она подмигивает. Я по запястье в своей дочери, а она шутит про мастурбацию, пока где-то на давно мёртвой планете в гробу вертится старый добрый Зигмунд. Ещё один день на борту этого блядского корабля, так сказать. Так или иначе, надоедает это куда быстрее, чем ты думаешь. Я выключаю Роуз щелчком одним из множества удобных переключателей, что я установил, когда впервые построил для неё тело.

Опустившимся в идеальный момент облегчением комнату словно бы окутывает, сопровождая тем её выключение в традиционном нисходящем арпеджио и мягком заключительном аккорде, что даёт мне знать, что пока я её не верну, она не сможет Видеть ничего из того, что я делаю, только если ей каким-то образом не удастся преодолеть ограничения физический формы. (Ей пока не удалось. Я бы узнал.) Ясное дело, всё это звучит так, словно бы я планирую нечто Скорее Всего Нехорошее, как бы выразилась моя невестка, и эй, да ладно. Да, возможно злодей - это прозвище, что я приобрёл в данный момент, но я не _монстр_. Я просто очень ценю возможность быть при случае актуальным. Уверен, ты понимаешь, о чём я.

Нет, я просто ценю тишину и покой. Не то чтобы разговоры всё время такие нежелательные - я выбрал Роуз в качестве своего компаньона на это путешествие по множеству причин, в том числе и её, рискуя показаться грубым, искромётным остроумием. Нам весело, понимаешь? Просто не сейчас.

Я выдёргиваю мёртвые провода движением, что можно было бы истолковать как жёсткое и бездумное, если бы оно ни было столь хорошо отточено и настроено заменить все провода, что позволяют Роуз чувствовать. Быть может, в том и была бы какая-нибудь значимость, если бы оно ни было столь обыденной работой. Красный к красному, жёлтый к жёлтому, чёрный к чёрному, конец к концу, конец к концу, и ещё конец к концу, и ещё конец к концу, провод за проводом. Странно, что конкретна эта область износилась раньше всех остальных, но... а, нет, возможно, я только что нашёл значимость. Дирк Страйдер, вознёсшийся Принц Сердца, всё ещё умудряется недооценивать утрату возможности _чувствовать_ , несмотря на её физическую природу. Да, вот и заголовок для таблоида Тесея, обнаружив который записанным одним из моих компаньонов я вовсе не удивлюсь, и даже не по той причине, что я настолько всеведущ, насколько того желаю. Но всё же, это глупая причина для износа, хотя чем это может быть ещё на ум совсем не приходит.

Я соединяю последний провод и закрываю панель. Когда я вновь начинаю её прикручивать, в поверхности полированного металла я вижу своё отражение. У Натаниэля Готорна здесь были бы предложения с целые абзацы лишь для того, чтобы поразглагольствовать о том, как мои очки чрезмерно огромны и закрывают лицо, но он мёртв, так что комментариев от него особо не добиться. И эй, да ладно тебе, мы только начали. Я сейчас не в настолько ангстовом настроении, чтобы увидеть в своём отражении что-либо ещё, кроме чего-то забавного - хотя не то чтобы оно сумеет переотразиться в моём лице.

Панель закрыта, Роуз перезагружается, и я придушу этот тихий пассивный голос прежде, чем он зайдёт слишком далеко, мерзость. _Я_ закрываю панель и перезагружаю Роуз. Комната заполняется напряжением синхронно с её механическими суставами, и затем она переворачивается и начинает настраивать движения с самого днища этой ёбанной тупорылой бесконечной впадины. Она не знает, что была перезагружена, что я, как правило, пытаюсь сохранять в том же обстоятельстве.

ДИРК: Теперь ближайшие пару месяцев всё должно быть нормально.  


Роуз не благодарит меня. Требовать это от неё не стоит тех препирательств, особенно учитывая те несколько минут, что потребуются ей для полного запуска всех систем после выключения.

ДИРК: Тогда увидимся вечером. Я тут чуть ранее алхимизировал кое-какое крутое говно.  
РОУЗБОТ: Только если я не Увижу тебя раньше.  


Гримаса улыбки пересекает её лицо, а самый схожий со смехом звук, что я только сумел создать, насильно врезается мне в уши, и после Роуз покидает комнату без единого лишнего слова. Я сопровождаю её исчезающий в коридоре силуэт взглядом, и совершенно не удивляюсь, когда на его же месте вырастает другой, куда более низкий и, по какой-то причине, куда более озлобленный. Проклятье. Да, я знал, что это должно произойти, но всё же надеялся, что не произойдёт. Я, конечно, не Провидец, просто наследственное; да и к тому же мне совершенно не нравится тот факт, что это тонкое, каким-то-образом-каноничное течение пропадает из поля моего всемогущего зрения всего через несколько мгновений после того разговора, что вот-вот произойдёт.

ТЕРЕЗИ: ПР1В3Т  


Её голос царапает мне слух ещё похуже голоса Роуз, и по мере её приближения становится только хуже.

ТЕРЕЗИ: 3СЛ1 ТЫ Н3 СЛ1ШКОМ З4НЯТ ОН4Н1ЗМОМ 1Л1 Ч3М ТЫ ТУТ Ц3ЛЫЙ Д3НЬ З4Н1М43ШЬСЯ  
ТЕРЕЗИ: У М3НЯ К Т3Б3 ПРОСЬБ4  


Она шествует мимо меня в мастерскую, капчлогируя на стол нечто, что приземляется со звуком, который - и за это я приношу свои глубочайшие извинения, - можно описать только как шлепок куска мяса. Я оборачиваюсь, чтобы на собственном столе обнаружить труп Джона Эгберта, покрытый засохшей кровью и вонью неактуальности.

Я сдерживаю за зубами что желчь, что язвительный комментарий, и поворачиваюсь к Терези, вздёрнув одну бровь.

ДИРК: ...  
ТЕРЕЗИ: ПОЧ1Н1 ЭТО  
ТЕРЕЗИ: 3ГО, В СМЫСЛ3  
ТЕРЕЗИ: ПОЧ1Н1 ЕГО  
ДИРК: ...  
ДИРК: Зачем?  
ТЕРЕЗИ: НУ, ЗН43ШЬ Л1, ВОЗМОЖНОСТЬ 3ГО ВОСКР1Ш3Н1Я СОСТ4ВНЯЛ4, Т1П4, 40 ПРОЦ3НТОВ МО3Й МОТ1ВАЦ11 С3СТЬ Н4 ЭТОТ ПРОКЛЯТЫЙ КОР4БЛЬ  
ТЕРЕЗИ: 1 ПР3КР4Т1 Н4 М3НЯ Т4К ПЯЛИТЬСЯ! МН3 ПЛ3В4ТЬ, ЧТО ТЫ ОБО МН3 ДУМ43ШЬ  
ДИРК: Вполне справедливо.  


Она не блефует - ей совершенно плевать на моё мнение о ней. Я бы уважал это, если бы вышесказанное мнение ни было таким блядски низким. У Терези Пайроп имеется определённый потенциал, но с ним она не делала совершенно ничего, кроме того, что искала разнообразных, жаждущих быть замеченными идиотов, в которых можно было бы вложить все свои силы, надежды и время. Рискуя ошибочно прозвучать вписывающимся в квадрант, скажу: она жалкая.

ДИРК: Конечно, на данный момент я наверняка уже заслуживаю какой-нибудь кары.  
ДИРК: Но я бы предпочёл, чтобы она не была такой уж скорой, а также от рук этого придурка, так что, право, зачем же мне тебе помогать?  
ТЕРЕЗИ: 3ЩЁ Р4З  
ТЕРЕЗИ: 40 ПРОЦ3НТОВ МО3Й МОТ1В4Ц11 С3СТЬ Н4 ЭТОТ ПРОКЛЯТЫЙ КОР4БЛЬ  
ТЕРЕЗИ: Н1Ч3ГО, 1З ТОГО, ЧТО Я ПРОБОВ4Л4, Н3 СР4БОТ4ЛО, 4 ТЫ ВСЁ Р4ВНО Н1Ч3М Н3 З4НЯТ  
ТЕРЕЗИ: МЫ Л3Т1М УЖ3 ПР4КТ1Ч3СК1 Ц3ЛЫЙ ОБОРОТ 1 ВСЁ 3ЩЁ Н3 В1Д3Л1 Д4Ж3 ПР1ЗН4К4 К4КОЙ-Л1БО Ж1ЗН3ПР1ГОДНОЙ ПЛ4Н3ТЫ  
ТЕРЕЗИ: Я ЗН4Ю, ЧТО Т3Б3 СКУЧНО  
ТЕРЕЗИ: Т4К ЧТО ПОЧ1Н1 3ГО  


Это больше похоже на скелет убедительного аргумента. Конечно, мне начинает немного надоедать вся эта межгалактическая увеселительная поездка, конечно, она занимает куда больше времени, чем предполагали мы с Роуз, конечно, конечно, кончено, одно касание - и кости с грохотом валятся на пол, и мне больше не придётся об этом беспокоиться. Я тщательно продумываю свою атаку - не хочу иметь в распоряжении разозлённую Терези, потому как считаю, что Роуз будет немного расстроена, если я её убью.

ДИРК: Да, мне скучно, признаю.  
ДИРК: Но верь мне, когда говорю, что привык к такому.  
ДИРК: Слушай, я даже не уверен, что в принципе способен вернуть его.  
ДИРК: Ты была там, и ты знаешь, что всё это говно уже прошло через стадию Героической/Заслуженной хуйни.  
ТЕРЕЗИ: О БОЖ3  
ТЕРЕЗИ: Н3УЖ3Л1 Я Д3ЙСТВ1Т3ЛЬНО Н4ШЛ4 ЭТО? 3Д1НСТВ3ННО3 ОГР4Н1Ч3Н13 ВС3С1ЛЬНОГО Д1РК4 СТР1ЙД3Р4? ПР3ВЗОЙДЁН К4ПЛ3Й ЯД4 Х3РУВ1МА?  
ДИРК: Прошу, не пытайся действовать мне на нервы, оно того не стоит.  
ДИРК: Херувимы ебать какие мощные. Я так-то тоже, но признаю, это более тесное совпадение, чем мне бы хотелось.  
ДИРК: ...  
ДИРК: Хотя знаешь что.  


Она вздёргивает бровь в манере, которую, я знаю, Джон бы нашёл милой. Это не так.

ДИРК: Я посмотрю, что можно сделать. Проведу пару исследований.  
ДИРК: Можешь оставить труп здесь, наверное.  
ТЕРЕЗИ: Д1РК СТР4ЙД3Р  
ТЕРЕЗИ: К4К ПО МН3, ТЫ - Н3ЧТО СР3ДН33 М3ЖДУ Т4Р4К4НОМ И Б3ЛОЙ Г4ДОСТЬЮ, ЧТО СОБ1Р43ТСЯ В УГОЛК4Х РТ4, КОГД4 ОЧ3НЬ ХОЧ3ТСЯ П1ТЬ >:]  
ТЕРЕЗИ: УД4Ч1  


И она уходит. Внезапно в моей памяти всплывают обрывки мгновений на КГИК, старые добрые времена дисфункциональных отношений и пустых ядер спрайтов, и, блять, при всём нежелании признавать, мы с Терези похоже немного больше, чем я предполагал. Или скорее Терези и моё тринадцатилетнее "я" похожи больше, чем я предполагал. Угх. Я обрываю этот ход мыслей прежде, чем он успеет зайти куда-либо ещё, и оборачиваюсь на Джона.

Или на его труп, прошу прощения, мне действительно не стоит очеловечивать эту вещь. Он лежит ровно в центре моего стола - затруднительно, у меня нет ни малейшего желания ни самому его трогать, ни просить передвинуть его Терези, - лицом к верху и свободно свисающими с края ногами. Его кожа бледная, подобна воску, и по какой-то причине ему словно бы недостаёт того чувства покоя, что люди обычно приписывают мёртвым телам, а в центре его груди зияет громадная ёбанная дыра. Ладно, да, я понимаю, что у меня нет никакого блядского права испытывать отвращение особенно после всей той хуйни с Джейком и моей отрубленной головой, но... фу. Может быть, в своём отвращении я просто-напросто могу винить его сходство с Джейком, по крайней мере, спереди.

Я вздыхаю. В шокирующем повороте событий, труп не двигается. Его волосы заходятся по лбу, когда в мастерской включается кондиционер, но в остальном мы оба долгое время остаёмся совершенно недвижимыми. Хоть я и соврал Терези насчёт планов провести исследование и так далее, мне становится невыносимо терпеть любопытство, начавшее настойчиво барабанить в дверь глубин моего пост-человеческого разума. Сумею ли я найти способ возродить его? Я перенёс сознание Роуз в робота, может у меня получится провернуть нечто схожее с Джоном - единственной проблемой здесь является только то, что я на 99% уверен, что у него не осталось сознания, что ещё можно было бы перенести.

Я продолжаю вглядываться в труп. Он продолжает не двигаться. Его глаза закрыты, и если достаточно наклоню голову, то смогу увидеть своё отражение в стёклах его очков. Это хороший ракурс для меня и ужасный для трупа, хотя, по правде говоря, я не совсем уверен, что трупы вообще физически способны иметь плохой ракурс.

Если бы у меня получилось вернуть Джона, как бы это сказалось на ебучем пространстве парадоксов? Это, в лучшем случае, видится сомнительно-каноничным ходом, словно бы бесплатным билетом назад в какой бы там ни было ад другого таймлайна - хотя в то же время я пилотировал этот корабль прямиком сквозь канон, а неожиданная смена курса маловероятна. Не хочется признавать, но я немного растерялся. И прежде чем ты начнёшь волноваться, как бы сказал мой тупой бывший: да, да, хоть я молвил "всемогущ", но это, разумеется, преувеличение. Я как бы не врач. Просто всесильный вознёсшийся Принц.

ДИРК: Эй, Эгберт.  
ДИРК: Моргни дважды, если ты всё ещё там.  


А к следующей части всем стоит приготовиться и затаить дыхание: труп не двигается. Я подхожу к нему ближе и слегка морщу нос, когда вступаю в официальную Зону Запаха Смерти. Мерзко пиздец, запах разложения и давно просроченной пищи, что, я уверен, мой Бро предполагал, сохраниться подольше; запах бесполезности и тщетности, запах засохшей крови и инфицированной кожи - всё смешено вместе, напоминая тем, прошу простить моё потворство, отходную яму с гнилым мясом.

Из чистого любопытства я закрываю глаза и взываю к своим силам. Я давно не проделывал ничего подобного, но чувство вырывающейся из меня и переползающей в кого-то другого энергии, подобно тентакле из какого-нибудь отборного хентая, вновь становится знакомым, как только происходит. Я связываюсь с трупом, автоматически отключая чистоты Терези и Роуз, и нахожу... абсолютное ничто. В этой штуке не осталось ничего от Джона, по правде говоря, там того не было ещё дольше, что ты мог бы предположить. Боже, это глупо. Он мёртв, и, если честно, нет ни единой хорошей причины даже пытаться его возродить, и, кроме того, я без понятия, почему я вообще трачу своё драгоценное время на эту хуйню, вместо того, чтобы смотреть недавно алхимизированное аниме с Роуз. Нет лучшего способа забыть о невероятно мёртвом кривом зеркальном отражении моего бывшего, сидящего в центре моей мастерской, чем совместное времяпрепровождение отца и дочери, не так ли?

***

Тем не менее, я всё равно об этом думаю. Не могу противиться - в этом, наверное, один из моих роковых недостатков, для всех вас там, фанатов Перси Джексона, - я просто не могу игнорировать проект. Поездка начинает наскучивать, обслуживание Роузбота - хуйня, что могу делать с закрытыми глазами, а Терези продолжает регулярно троллить меня, хотя бы раз на день спрашивая, как идут дела, так что да, я думаю об этом.

"Исследование" - бесполезный концепт, в связи с тем, что для меня на этом корабле не осталось ничего, что ещё можно было бы изучить. Одной тайны недостаточно, когда ты такой, как я - не буквально, а в целях иллюстрации ситуации и всякого, конечно, - а я уже разнёс её в пух и прах. Естественно, всё далеко не идеально, но наверно таков мой ёбанный крест, или выкрикнутое ругательство, или о чём там, блять, была та троллья история. Конечно, в таком ключе труп на моём столе действительно вызывает определённую, как бы сказать, неопределённость, что, если честно, словно глоток чистого воздуха. Я без малейшего понятия, что произойдёт, если я оживлю Джона.

По идее, если получится, я буду способен его контролировать. Благодаря хуйне протагониста у него действительно были кое-какие силы, что даже я не особо понимаю, тем не менее, я сильно сомневаюсь, что смерть каким-то образом смогла улучшить его познания о них. В этом-то и проблема таких личностей, как он: они путаются с каноном, даже не пытаясь вникнуть, как и зачем они то делают. Они не ценят той тонкой грани между игрой в игру и завладением контролем над ней изнутри. Что я пытаюсь сказать, так это то, что Джон всегда был и, на случай если он вернётся к существованию, будет тупым долбоёбом. Но я отвлёкся.

Я вновь в своей мастерской, как и всегда. Здесь я провёл каждую ночь прошлой недели, отказываясь ото сна, потому что я действительно выше этого, и наблюдал за трупом Джона. А он естественным образом не становился менее мёртвым, но - к сожалению, - становилось всё легче представлять, что таковое имеет место быть. Так вот, я не игрок Жизни, и я уверен, что любые попытки вопросить помощи у Джейн или кого-либо ещё будут проигнорированы, при условии, что они вообще достигнут той блядской планеты, хотя Сердце интересный аспект. Или скорее достаточно близкий к месту укуса Джона, чтобы считаться интересным.

Я встаю со стула и принимаю своё обыденное положение: стоя у стола, я возвышаюсь над трупом. Впервые я застаю себя за тем, что протягиваю руку, словно бы для прикосновения. Меня в момент прошивает отвращение, но я тут же напоминаю себе, кто я, блять, такой и что я сделал, и кладу руку прямо поверх зияющей в центре трупа дыры.

Оно... похоже на то, как я себе представлял, бы чувствовалась фальшивая кровь из "КБиТД 1.68: Клёвый Бро и Типа Джефф в Пятом Финальном Противостоянии". Застывшая текстура чего-то, что раньше было липким, отслаивающееся подобно дешёвому гипсокартону и неспособное определиться, хочет ли она пристать к моей руке или нет. Когда я сдвигаю руку чуть вперёд, концы пальцев слегка проскальзывают вовнутрь дыры. Разложение необъяснимым образом начало пожирать плоть, потому как я практически полностью уверен, что в инвентке Терези насекомых будет побольше, чем здесь; от самой раны по груди расползается цветной рисунок, а вся область травмы начинает затвердевать и чернеть, вопреки всякой логики.

Я проталкиваю руку глубже. Я всё также подвержен сексуальным образам, уверяю тебя, но да ладно, я выше некрофильских шуток. Краешек ребра царапается о мой палец, покуда я достаю до дна того, что скорее напоминает колодец, чем просто дыру. Анатомия, может, и не моя стезя, - ух ты ж, намёк, ну разве это не забавно, а? разве это не то, зачем вы сюда явились? - но я не чувствую ничего, что хотя бы отдалённо могло бы напомнить сердце. Полость статична. Труп статичен. Моя рука на мгновение тоже статична, прежде чем я надавливаю на грудь Джона, и наблюдаю за тем, как она опускается и не может подняться.

Принц - деструктивный класс, в этом-то и весь смысл. Он никому не помогает, ничего не создаёт, но может быть. На сегодняшний день я нарушил уже порядочно правил, чёрт, да я буквально пишу их теперь. Так что, может быть, может быть, это возможно. Хах. Незнание чего-то немного взбудораживает.

Но всё же, Джон нарвался на свою Героическую смерть, а взять его на борт этого корабля беззакония фактически приравнивается к мольбе о Заслуженном говне, с которым мне пока что не особо хочется возиться. Но что если... я не скажу ему, что происходит. Оставлю его в неведенье. Хм.

Я вытаскиваю руку и осматриваю её. Она странно чистая. На ладони, правда, есть пятнышко или два засохшей крови, которые от быстрого взмаха отправляются в полёт, по спирали опадая на пол. Так-то, выкуси, проклятое пятно.

На пятках я разворачиваюсь прочь от Джона и начинаю свой излюбленный маршрут ходьбы. Он начинается вверху комнаты, у двери, и идёт к иллюминаторам, глядящим на пространство парадоксов во всей их бездонной красоте, а затем повторяется до бесконечности/до того, пока Роуз не скажет мне немедленно нахуй прекратить.

Требуется четыре круга, чтобы мягкое металлическое жужжание её движений послышалось ниже по коридору. Я глубоко задумываюсь, как бы я смог использовать свои силы, если бы попытался; как бы я смог скрыть от Джона истинную природу данного путешествия, по крайней мере до тех пор, пока я не уверюсь, что он не убьёт меня; как бы я смог признать то, что я достаточно злодей, чтобы думать о том, насколько же сильно Джон похож на Джейка; но всё же, я не настолько увлечён, чтобы не обернуться к Роуз прежде, чем обратиться, когда она входит. Боже, хотелось бы мне знать, какому этикету воспитала её Рокси - она даже не стучит.

ДИРК: Роуз.  
РОУЗБОТ: Дирк.  
РОУЗБОТ: Не сочтёшь за трудность пройтись где-нибудь ещё, а не непосредственно рядом с моей комнатой?  
РОУЗБОТ: Я наслаждаюсь пребыванием в состоянии настолько близком ко сну, насколько дозволяют обстоятельства.  
ДИРК: Но тебе не нужен сон.  
РОУЗБОТ: Мне известно.  
РОУЗБОТ: Позволь мне повториться: я наслаждаюсь этим, а не нуждаюсь, и-  


Она обрывается на полуслове. Такие случаи я буквально могу сосчитать по пальцам одной руки.

РОУЗБОТ: Оу. А что здесь делает Джон?  
РОУЗБОТ: Прошу, Отец, только не говори мне, что ты некрофил.  
ДИРК: Не зови меня так.  
РОУЗБОТ: Как именно из двух?  
ДИРК: Никак.  
ДИРК: Слушай, Терези приебалась. Она хочет возродить его или что-то такое.  
РОУЗБОТ: Интересно.  
РОУЗБОТ: Значит ты принимаешь заказы у, по сути говоря, тролля-подроска, а лучший друг твоего братасынаотца находится в полном одиночестве в твоей "мастерской" на протяжении... уже какого времени?  
РОУЗБОТ: Прошу простить меня за следование пути умозаключений, что ты так добродушно для меня разложил.  
ДИРК: Мне пиздец скучно, ладно?  
ДИРК: Кроме того, не то чтобы мне вообще было, чем заняться.  
ДИРК: Он был От-Инглиш-ен, и не в том же ключе, что я.  
РОУЗБОТ: Да, ты провёл годы формирования своей сексуальной сферы с Джейком Инглишем, что бесповоротно спутало тебе все ёбанные карты, я об этом прекрасно осведомлена.  
РОУЗБОТ: В данный момент это не имеет никакого значения. Меня гораздо больше интересует то количество размышлений, что ты явно вложил в данный вопрос.  
РОУЗБОТ: Хотя вообще, давай-ка на секундочку вернёмся к Джейк-штуке: прошу, только не говори мне, что это "если прищурится и не смотреть на жопу, Джон выглядит в точности, как Джейк" реакция.  
ДИРК: Интересно, что ты так быстро подняла тему жопы Джона. Её под таким углом и не видно даже, знаешь ли.  
РОУЗБОТ: Интересно, что ты так быстро об этом узнал.  
РОУЗБОТ: И интересно также то, что мы заканчиваем этот цикл глупостей прежде, чем он зайдёт дальше. Я знаю, как выглядит жопа Джона благодаря многолетним обсуждениям этого с Дейвом, а также мне известно, что ты не настолько утратил чувства к Джейку, насколько утверждаешь, и я... хм.  
РОУЗБОТ: Рискуя прозвучать клишировано, путь, на который ты навострил свой взор, необычайно тенист даже для меня.  
РОУЗБОТ: Даже если ты способен его оживить, что, соглашусь, просто громадное "если", я не уверена, что произойдёт.  
РОУЗБОТ: В крайнем случае, это место в каноне крайне сомнительно.  
РОУЗБОТ: Рискуя показаться сентиментальной, мне любопытно посмотреть, сработает ли это.  
РОУЗБОТ: Я скучаю по Джонову... Джонству иногда.  
ДИРК: М-да уж, ну, как бы то ни было, это не сработает.  
ДИРК: Ещё раз. Инглиш.  
РОУЗ: Ты уверен?  
РОУЗ: Я не Видела, чтобы ты пытался.  
ДИРК: ...  
ДИРК: Нет.  
ДИРК: Но у меня довольно сильные предчувствия.  
РОУЗБОТ: Сказал он Провидице Света.  
РОУЗБОТ: Всё, что я пытаюсь сказать, так это то, что было бы неплохо иметь на борту по крайней мере кого-нибудь одного, кто смог бы хотя бы отдалённо сойти за здравомыслящего.  
ДИРК: Я думал, тебе нравятся сумасшедшие.  
РОУЗБОТ: Не будь таким бестактным, у сумасшествия есть стигма.  
ДИРК: Да, потому как стигма в данной ситуации это действительно то, что имеет значение.  


Она одаривает меня самым приближенным к закатыванию глаз движением, что я только смог для неё создать. Оно довольно неплохо, вот только в самом тоне чего-то недостаёт.

РОУЗБОТ: В общем, я считаю, что тебе стоит дать этому шанс, хотя бы для того, чтобы удержать Терези от впадения в отчаяние.  
РОУЗБОТ: Не думаю, что кому-либо из нас захочется прибывать с подобным в одном замкнутом пространстве.  
ДИРК: Я подумаю.  
РОУЗБОТ: Я тоже постараюсь поразмышлять.  
РОУЗБОТ: Просто попробуй и не распускайся.  
ДИРК: Не обещаю, но спасибо за отзыв.  


Она не удосуживается ответить, а затем удаляется из комнаты и проходит ниже по коридору. Я провожаю её взглядом, прежде чем возобновить своё хождение. "Наслаждаться сном" в мире, где существуют пузыри снов, ещё чего. Но просто для уверенности: Роуз решает остаться в своей комнате до конца ночи. И, хуй с ним, Терези решает так же. Они обе решают просто ненадолго оставить меня в покое, уважая границы каюты капитана и всякое.

Разобравшись с этим, я возвращаюсь к Джону. Труп по-прежнему выглядит точно так же, как и прежде, естественно, даже не знаю, зачем я маюсь с обновлением статуса Трупной Ситуации. Пока что он по-прежнему труп, и это конечно пиздец щедрое выражение, если оно вообще имеет хоть какой-то окрас, но... слова Роуз продолжают звучать у меня в голове; она хорошо подметила о том, что не хочет тащить с нами на борту отчаявшуюся Терези, и даже если я попытаюсь и провалюсь, этого может быть достаточно, чтобы заставить их обеих отъебаться и убрать с моего стола труп, а перспектива неуверенности возбуждает в том же ключе, что и мозговая деятельность.

Практически по своей собственной воле моя рука вновь укладывается Джону на грудь. Попытка так-то не пытка. Нет ничего плохого в том, чтобы попытаться выяснить, как бы я это сделал, если бы действительно пытался, понимаешь?

Я перевожу взгляд со стены передо мной на собственную руку, окружённую бездвижными внутренностями и гниющей плотью. Она не движется, труп не движется, я не двигаюсь. По ту сторону металлической обшивки корабля проносится космос. Он пуст. Я глубоко вздыхаю и связываюсь силой с трупом. Он пуст. Дедал давным-давно в далёкой-далёкой галактике выстроил Лабиринт. Он пуст, но ненадолго. Я выдыхаю и протягиваю связь глубже. Моя свободная рука также ложится Джону на грудь в посредственной имитации искусственного дыхания, и продолжаю связываться.

Когда играешь в "камень, ножницы, бумага" - игру, в которую до встречи с Джейн я ни разу не играл, потому как она слишком уж полагается на случайный человеческий выбор, чтобы быть запрограммированной в робота, - есть девять возможных результатов. Три шанса на ничью, три шанса на выигрыш и три шанса на проигрыш. Допустим, что я "Игрок А". Допустим, что вселенная или, скорее, Лорд Инглиш, учитывая, что это всё-таки его засохшая слюна в данный момент касается моей руки - это "Игрок Б". Допустим, мы решили, что ж, сыграть в игру. Есть три варианта, где я побеждаю. Первый - камень и ножницы, исход, о котором в первую очередь подумают и захотят большинство людей. Камень бьёт ножницы, те ломаются. Второй - ножницы и бумага, чистый порез, что, готов поспорить, является излюбленным вариантом победы Роуз, и даже не из-за лесбийских стереотипов. Две половинки падают на землю. В этом чувствуется приятная двойственность. Третий же - бумага и камень. Основываясь на том, что сказала мне Джейн, это являлось величайшим источником споров детских площадок. В этом нет никакой логики. "Накрыть" - не выигрышный глагол, камень не разрушен, а бумага, раз уж на то пошло, мнётся. Чаще всего я выбираю бумагу. Каждый раз на победу меня есть один шанс из девяти. Камень накрыт, бумага смята, а я вопреки логике побеждаю. Игрок А выигрывает всё: игру, сет, матч; лучший начиная с нечётных чисел, заканчивая бесконечностью. Я связываюсь.

Там нечего искать. Чем бы Джон Эгберт ни был, оно полностью пропало: здесь ни души, ни какого-нибудь проплывающего мимо пузыря сна; всё, что осталось от нашего замечательного протагониста - парочка слабых эхо, бессмысленно дрейфующих по ложным карманам вселенной. Я уж было начинаю возвращаться в себя, утягивая за собой мысленные мускулы, что наверняка протянул безо всякой на то причины, но... останавливаюсь. Грудь Джона под моими руками бездвижна. Я бездвижен.

Принц разрушает. Как Принц Сердца я по идее должен разрушать душу, но что если нет души, что можно было бы разрушить... Всего на мгновение я задаюсь вопросом, удастся ли у меня стащить страницу с игровой книги Рокси, помультиклассить, если позволишь. Если нет души, что можно было бы разрушить, то возможно у меня получится разрушить её отсутствие.

Вдох, выдох, вдох, моё дыхание взъерошивает волосы Наследника, делай с этой информацией, что хочешь; я связываюсь. Небольшая дуга розовой молнии стреляет из моего безымянного пальца в грудь Джону, крохотный прыжок прямиком над акулой. Я стискиваю зубы и протягиваю связь всё дальше, дальше и дальше в пустоту отсутствия души и сжимаю её так сильно, как только могу. Ещё одна молния, на этот раз ярче, стягивает мой средний палец с ребром, выглядывающим из-под кожи. Отсутствие души корчится в моей руке - знакомое ощущение рыбы, вытащенной из воды. Ещё более яркая молния посылает сквозь тело Джона гальванический ток.

Я сжимаю отсутствие, при том не осознавая, что моя физическая рука также сейчас сжимается вокруг Джона, крепко стискивая в кулаке оборванный край его кожи и сжимаю, сжимаю, сжимаю, пока отсутствие не схлопывается. Звук, похожий на айсид и запах молнии заполоняют комнату, меня слепит розовый свет, а когда он гаснет, мои руки опадают на пол, а я стою на коленях, тяжело дыша. Из вещи в моей скорее-не-физической руке течёт густая, схожая с кровью субстанция, я бросаю её и возвращаю себя назад.

Проходит мгновение. Корабль безмолвен, за исключением его металлического жужжания и мягкого шороха некоторых моих старых записей, покуда ветер гонит их по столу и... ветер. Он пропал, как только я о нём подумал. Я поднимаюсь на ноги.

Джон всё также лежит на столе передо мной, весь со своим тупым мёртвым лицом и тупой смертельной раной, и если бы я сейчас пил, я бы сделал одно из самых лучших выплёвываний в мире, потому что его грудь двигается. Медленное возрастание и падение, прямо как в здоровой экономике. Запах смерти пропал из комнаты, теперь всё пахнет этими ёбанными свечками "Летний бриз", что так любит Джейн. Его грудь движется. Я... Я что-то сделал.

Прежде всего, я проверяю своё метанарративное чутьё. Мы всё ещё в каноне. Мы всё ещё реальны. И грудь Джона Эгберта движется. В нём всё также есть дыра и яд Лорда Инглиша и, честно говоря, ещё бог знает что, но она _движется_.

Я глубоко вздыхаю - воздух странный, чистый, совсем не похожий на то консервированное говно, на которое Терези жаловалась всё то время, что мы здесь, - и выдаю последнюю нарративную команду, что я когда-либо мог ожидать.

Джон: Проснуться.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> [1] Василиск Роко (англ. Roko’s Basilisk) — мысленный эксперимент, согласно которому , Василиск — недоброжелательный искусственный интеллект, который захочет наказать тех, кто в прошлом знал о возможности его появления, но не способствовал его созданию.
> 
> От автора: "Предупреждения о содержании главы: несколько описательных упоминаний мёртвого тела.  
> Большое спасибо за чтение! [затем идёт уже неактуальная информация об абдейтах, но я просто хочу оставить вам тамблер автора] @gamebro1990mix :D"


	2. Chapter 2

Давай сыграем в игру. В одном обречённом таймлайне проходят похороны. Представь их. В основном ты прав, раз тебе представились тёмные одежды, дождливый день и заплаканные глаза, утираемые носовыми платочками, всё именно так. А перед церковью - воспользуйся моментом и насладись иронией кучки изживших себя богов в месте поклонения - стоит гроб. Его крышка едва ли закрывается, и никто не будет смотреть непосредственно на него. Но самое забавное в том, что в нём вообще ничего нет. Если хочешь придираться к мелочам, то ладно, там лежит труп, но если к данному моменту мы что-то да выяснили, так это то, что трупы сами по себе являются ничем. И этот труп тоже сам по себе. Он - ничто.

В давно мёртвом мире сидят и разговаривают люди. Теперь представь их для меня. Просто люди, по большей части мужчины (прошу прощения у всех остальных) в тогах сидят и разговаривают, да, ты угадал, мы прибыли в Древнюю Грецию, а теперь продолжай работать своим воображением: представь, что один из этих мужчин является мифической фигурой - Дедалом. А теперь представь, что он говорит. Ты думаешь об Икаре? Ты неправ. Да-да, Дедал был замешан во всём том действе, но также он кое-что построил. Лабиринт. Уверен, ты слышал об этом. Дедал воздвиг лабиринт, и поскольку греческие боги были максимально перевозбуждёнными, они обеспечили его мерзостью, что он мог бы поселить в самом центре. Минотавр. Лабиринт, Минотавр, думаю, остальное ты знаешь. Но давай не будем забегать вперёд.

В не-так-уж-давно мёртвом мире ребёнок в одиночестве сидит на вершине башни. Он мог бы быть Рапунцель, если бы решил отрастить волосы, или если бы существовал принц, что мог бы его спасти, давай, представь его, теперь-то ты в этом уже разбираешься. Этот ребёнок сидит в одиночестве. Это всё, что он делает. Солнце палит с высоты, снизу бьются волны, а он сидит, ключевое слово - в одиночестве. Представь это, представь его, только не смей жалеть его, потому что нас там ещё нет - но всё-таки, это не то, зачем ты здесь. Я продолжу через мгновение, хорошо, но прежде чем мы уйдём, выбери одно из вышеперечисленного и запомни. Держи его на уме.

Я искусно возвращаю повествование к тому, что мы называем настоящим, и, ах, да, вот они мы. Я стою у стола в тихой мастерской посреди безмолвного корабля, а передо мной на столе лежит ново-задышавшее тело, и пока я смеряю его взглядом, Джон открывает глаза.

Это, конечно, избитое клише, но первое, что я замечаю - это их яркий цвет, или, скорее, его изменение. Потому как там, где раньше был синий, на расстоянии лишь пары оттенков от глаз Джейка и чуть темнее глаз Джейн, сейчас светится нечто фиолетовое - не совсем, как у Роуз и не совсем как у Рокси, но что-то вроде того, что получилось бы, смешай ты цвета моей и Джоновой богопижамы. Хм. Я такого не предвидел. По правде говоря, я не предвидел ничего из этого, да, я могу это признать, Джон, прямо сейчас садящийся на моём столе - вполне себе последнее, что я мог ожидать от сегодняшнего дня. И всё-таки, вот они мы. Ладно. Ничего не поделаешь.

ДИРК: Доброе утро, солнышко.  
ДЖОН: ...  
ДЖОН: ...  
ДЖОН: ...  
ДЖОН: эм.  
ДЖОН: дирк?  
ДЖОН: где я?  
ДЖОН: я был... лорд инглиш, а потом...  
ДЖОН: терези! думаю, я был с терези, а потом...  
ДЖОН: ...  
ДЖОН: что случилось?  
ДИРК: Довольно сложный вопрос.  
ДИРК: Давай посмотрим.  
ДИРК: Тебя укусил Лорд Инглиш, ты переспал с Терези в машине своего погибшего отца, а потом, по сути, умер.  
ДИРК: А затем я тебя воскресил.  
ДЖОН: погоди, а почему ты?  
ДЖОН: у джейн же есть силы жизни, если только...  
ДЖОН: джейн ведь всё ещё жива, да???  
ДИРК: Да.  
ДИРК: Все всё ещё живы.  
ДИРК: Нет нужды сейчас об этом беспокоиться.  
ДИРК: Как... ты себя чувствуешь?  


Я понимаю, что подобный вопрос может быть немного неожиданным с моей стороны, но он вполне уместен, если брать во внимание нынешний внешний вид Джона. Сидит он ровно, цвет жизни вновь прилил к его лицу, он говорит, дышит и двигается, а в центре его груди всё так же зияет огромная кровавая полость. Наблюдая за тем, как она разрастается всё больше и больше, я могу видеть слабое движение, что должно быть принадлежит его сердцу, что упряталось за костями и спёкшейся кровью. Хм. Это... мягко говоря, расстраивает, и Джон со мной явно согласен.

ДЖОН: чего, блять?  
ДЖОН: дирк?  
ДЖОН: какого хуя я вижу свои внутренности?  
ДИРК: Я не целитель, чел, я не знаю.  
ДИРК: Это так-то хуёво, конечно, но...  
ДИРК: Это, так сказать, то, как теперь обстоят дела.  


Я прерываю этот ход мыслей прежде, чем он вырвется у меня из-за зубов ещё сильней. Ладно. Джон вернулся, чего я совершенно не ожидал, но это не значит, что я могу глупить на этот счёт. Если он узнает, что происходит, он наверняка попытается провернуть какое-нибудь Геройское говно, с которым мне сейчас совершенно не хочется возиться. Я могу его контролировать, да, но... будет куда проще и куда менее заметно, если мне не придётся тратить кучу времени, удостоверяясь, что он не хочет убить меня. К счастью, лгать я уже вполне научился. 

ДЖОН: в смысле, то, как сейчас обстоят дела?  
ДЖОН: и где это мы?  
ДЖОН: хехе, держу пари, это твоя секретная робо-лаборатория, не так ли?  
ДЖОН: вау.  
ДЖОН: я, кончено, знал, что ты отчасти нерд, но это новый уровень, чувак.  
ДИРК: Это не секретная робо-лаборатория.  
ДИРК: И нет, прежде чем ты спросишь, у меня вообще нет робо-лабораторий, секретных или ещё каких.  
ДИРК: И нет, даже не смей, блять, говорить что-то о моём прикиде.  
ДИРК: Он эпичен. Вопрос закрыт.  


Это может быть мелочно с моей стороны, но сейчас просто идеальное время для пробного запуска, немного "это не те дройды, что вы ищите", знаешь? Джон соглашается, что мой прикид - это, пожалуй, самая эпичная блядская вещь, что он когда-либо видел, и говорит мне об этом.

ДЖОН: если честно, твой прикид - это, пожалуй, самая эпичная блядская вещь, что я когда-либо видел.  
ДЖОН: ...  
ДЖОН: так, погоди. это совсем на меня не похоже!  
ДЖОН: что ты сделал?  


Хм. А этот идиот куда проницательней, чем я думал.

ДИРК: Что?  
ДЖОН: я ни разу в жизни не говорил и даже не думал "эпичная блядская вещь".  
ДЖОН: исключая только что, наверно, но ты понял, о чём я!  
ДЖОН: если ты овладел способностью контроля разума, то это довольно круто, наверно.  
ДЖОН: но не используй её на мне!  
ДЖОН: мне уже по горло хватило этого контроля разума, спасибо большое.  
ДИРК: ...  
ДИРК: Ладно.  
ДЖОН: так, где это мы?  
ДЖОН: это твой дом?  
ДИРК: Можно и так сказать.  
ДИРК: Это космический корабль, но да, я здесь живу.  
ДЖОН: космический корабль???  
ДЖОН: какого дьявола, дирк!  
ДЖОН: остальные все тоже здесь? почему вы покинули землю с?  
ДЖОН: типа, поверь, у меня тоже были стрёмные ощущения от того места, но всё же?  
ДЖОН: а мы летим куда-то или просто болтаемся в пространстве?  
ДИРК: Чувак.  
ДИРК: Ты хочешь, чтобы я попытался на что-нибудь ответить или и дальше будешь продолжать балаболить?  


_Чёрт_ возьми, он раздражает. Типа да, я сам никогда не знал, как затыкать свой ёбанный рот, без проблем признаю это, но... боже. Интересно, если я убью его, сочтётся ли это за Героическую смерть - хотя нет, нет, эта ситуация раздражает, но она куда интереснее всего, что было со времён Игры, если честно. Я... потерплю. Помнишь того ребёнка, сидящего в одиночестве? Ага, он потерпит, наверно. Спасибо тебе, травма детства. Возможно, мне действительно стоило позволить Роуз подыскать мне терапевта.

ДЖОН: прости, прости.  
ДЖОН: просто так много всего, что я хочу узнать!  
ДЖОН: но я готов помолчать, если ответишь, приятель.  
ДИРК: Не зови меня приятелем.  
ДЖОН: (хех)  
ДИРК: Итак, мы в космосе потому, что здесь мои силы набирают максимальные обороты. Близость источника и всё такое, понимаешь?  


Каков экто-дедушка, таков и экто-сын, будем надеяться. Джейк всегда хорошо переносил всякий бред и... ага, Джон, судя по всему, тоже. Честно? Это возможно даже немного весело.

ДЖОН: хм.  
ДЖОН: интересно!  
ДЖОН: а где все остальные?  
ДИРК: На Земле С, по большей части.  
ДИРК: Но пока не беспокойся обо всём этом, я хочу убедиться, что вернулся именно ты, а не какой-нибудь адский Джон.  
ДЖОН: хм.  
ДЖОН: имеет смысл, наверно.  
ДЖОН: хотя я не чувствую себя адским джоном? но кто знает, честно говоря.  
ДЖОН: думаю тогда нам придётся провести бро-время вместе!  
ДЖОН: я, конченое, много слышал о тебе от дейва, но, по правде сказать, насколько я помню, единственный раз, когда я действительно с тобой разговаривал был тогда, в обречённом таймлайне.  
ДЖОН: это на самом деле может быть весело!  


Ага, может быть. Сейчас я так благодарен своим очкам за то, что скрывают прищур моего раздражённого взгляда, коим я его смиряю. Боже, какой он глупый. Запах смерти сошёл с него, подобно коже с линяющего секс-символа херувимов, но неактуальность и идиотско-протагонисткий синдром витают вокруг него, словно мухи. Конечно же, как и говорилось прежде, когда я прищуриваюсь, он начинает выглядеть как Джейк. А ещё он является чем-то иным, а не холодом металлических стен или пустотой за окнами, так что...

ДИРК: Безусловно.  
ДИРК: Однако ты не ответил на мой вопрос.  
ДИРК: Как ты себя чувствуешь?  


Джон вновь смотрит вниз на себя, поднимает руку и очерчивает ею оборванный край кожи. Она всё ещё почерневшая, выглядит явно инфицированной, а работа его органов заметна без особого труда, но когда он отнимает руку, на ней не остаётся ни капли крови, а на лице не отражается ни признака боли. 

ДЖОН: нормально, думаю?  
ДЖОН: в смысле, это определённо какое-то говно в стиле "охотников за привидениями", если бы у них был рейтинг r или что-то вроде, но это не самое худшее, что я видел.  
ДЖОН: как думаешь, есть способ починить это?  
ДИРК: Сомневаюсь.  
ДИРК: Чудо, что у меня вообще получилось починить тебя на метафорическом уровне, и получилось у меня то только благодаря богоуровневой хуйне.  
ДИРК: Наверно я могу попробовать зашить это, если хочешь.  
ДЖОН: без обид, чувак, раз уж ты спас мне жизнь и прочее, но это буквально второй раз, когда я с тобой разговариваю!  
ДЖОН: да и в первый раз ты не чтобы много сказал, прежде чем просто типа... исчезнуть.  


Я помню это. Этот чувак всё ещё шароёбится внутри меня, кажется, в последний раз я видел его где-то неподалёку от моей ментальной селезёнки, всего объятого тоской и глюками, " Я потерпел неудачу", "Ты не мог бы, пожалуйста, оставить меня в покое", да, да, мы поняли, что ты хреновый Дирк. Добро пожаловать в ёбанный клуб. Но это не относится к делу. Он имеет значения не больше трупа на похоронах - помнишь? - то есть совсем никакого.

ДИРК: Да, знаю.  
ДИРК: Ладно, короче, я просто хотел убедиться, что ты не чувствуешь себя так, словно тебя активно стирают из существования или нечто вроде.  
ДЖОН: нет, не думаю...  
ДЖОН: погоди.  


Он вновь вздёргивает руку к груди, в этот раз менее нерешительно, в торопливой и панической манере. Я приподнимаю бровь. 

ДЖОН: дирк, кажется, меня стирают!  


Теперь его рука цепляется за грудь, пока его словно бы содрогают слабые конвульсии. Я не двигаюсь.

ДЖОН: дирк!!  


Драматично хватает воздух. Падает на спину. Долгая молчаливая пауза. Я не двигаюсь. 

Джон садится.

ДЖОН: хехе, держу пари, ты такого не ожидал!  
ДЖОН: видишь ли, ты мог этого и не знать, но я вообще-то лучший по части розыгрышей, за исключением, наверное, джейн.  
ДЖОН: и я только что великолепно тебя разыграл!  
ДЖОН: ...  
ДЖОН: хм. знаю, ты придерживаешься всей этой страйдеровской покер-фейс штуке, но блин!  
ДИРК: Да, знаю.  
ДИРК: Поверь, Джейн разыгрывала меня достаточное количество раз, чтобы бы я понял, что к чему.  
ДЖОН: оу.  
ДЖОН: значит, ты знал, что это был розыгрыш, и поэтому не пытался помочь?  
ДИРК: Кончено.  
ДИРК: Можно и так сказать.  
ДИРК: Гамбол шутника полностью в твоём углу, буйствуй.  
ДЖОН: гамбит.  


(Я знаю.)

ДИРК: Я знаю.  
ДЖОН: это что, был розыгрыш? потому что он отстой.  
ДЖОН: а ещё, не знаю, может это просто так воскрешение работает или что, но, блин, я так устал!  
ДЖОН: у тебя тут есть, где поспать?  
ДЖОН: хотя если всё, что есть, это анабиозные камеры, то я наверно пас.  
ДИРК: Да нет, тут есть кровати.  
ДИРК: Думаю, я забыл упомянуть, что корабль сделал Джейк, так что... поверь. Тут есть кровати.  


Конечно, что я точно пока не хочу упоминать, так это то, что в данный момент эти кровати заняты Роуз и Терези, что вдвоём решили оккупировать куда большую часть корабля, чем им оправдано необходимо. А если Джон узнает, что Терези здесь, то, что ж, она точно не станет скрывать факт того, что я "стал злым" или ещё что, а если Джон узнает, что Роуз здесь, то задаться вопросом, почему же тогда здесь нет Канайи, а затем Роуз скажет ему нечто, чересчур близкое к правде. Мне пока что как-то не особо хочется так рисковать, так что, хоть Джон и немного напоминает мне одного ребёнка, что во взрослом возрасте можно описать только словом "свинья", хоть у него довольно мерзкая рана в груди, что вероятно зальёт кровью всё моё кастомно-алхимизированное бельё, у меня нет выбора, кроме как уступить ему свою комнату. Я могу алхимизировать ещё одну кровать чуть позже, но - на мгновение я приостанавливаюсь и взываю к силам, дабы проверить своих компаньонов, - Роуз всё ещё не спит и ходит вокруг, и мне даже предполагать не хочется, какие оправдания мне придётся придумать для _такого_.

Так что. Ничего не поделаешь. Угх.

ДИРК: Тем не менее, большинство из них не особо пригодны, так что можешь просто занять мою.  
ДЖОН: ладно?  
ДЖОН: знаешь, такое чувство, словно ты совсем не ожидал, что я проснусь или типа того.  
ДИРК: В смысле, да, не ожидал, по правде говоря.  
ДИРК: Ты был от-Инглиш-ен.  
ДИРК: Не думаю, что у кого-то вообще когда-либо получалось вернуться после такого.  
ДИРК: Но, эй, теперь ты здесь, и нам просто придётся... смириться с этим.  


Джон прищуривает на меня взгляд, но когда я отступаю от стола и выхожу в коридор, он следует за мной без лишних слов. К ёбанному счастью, мы доходим до моей комнаты, не встречая никого на пути. 

ДЖОН: о боже, это что, твоя комната?  
ДИРК: ... Ну да?  
ДЖОН: ха! я, конечно, знал, что нерд, но блин!  
ДЖОН: чувствую себя так, словно в меня швырнули целый аниме фестиваль с очень специфичными фетишами.  
ДИРК: Ты хочешь здесь спать или нет?  
ДЖОН: ладно, ладно, прости.  
ДЖОН: твоя комната - это, пожалуй, самая эпичная блядская вещь, что я когда-либо видел.  
ДИРК: Ого, у меня техасский акцент, как же это блядски смешно. [1]  
ДЖОН: ну типа... немного.  
ДЖОН: хехе.  
ДЖОН: ладно, короче, я, наверно, пойду, прилягу на боковую.  


Он забирается на мою кровать, полностью пренебрегая всеми возможными социальными нормами - вот чья бы корова мычала, - чем напоминает мне о Джейке, а я располагаю достаточными нарративныи силами, чтобы сделать так, чтобы он заснул в тот же момент, когда его голова коснулась дакимакуры с Бро Страйдером. (Слава, блять, богу, это работает.) А затем, поскольку теперь, так полагаю, я просто не могу находиться в своём собственном пространстве, по крайней мере, пока не сделаю ещё одну кровать, я направляюсь этажом ниже к алхиматору. 

На корабле, что неудивительно, тихо. Конечно, слово "тихий" на оригинальном старофранцузском означает "спокойный, умиротворённый", так что возможно оно не совсем подходит Тесею. [2] В просторах тёмных коридоров не слышится ни единого звука, помимо звука моих собственных шагов, но здесь, безусловно, не спокойно. Он движется быстрее, чем я стану пытаться обрисовать для тебя, и куда дальше от всего, что ещё можно было бы назвать территорией, запечатлённой на картах. Наш небольшой экипаж тоже не из особо спокойных, особенно теперь, когда в смесь добавили Джона, и эй, опять этот грёбанный пассивный голос. Блять.

Наш небольшой экипаж тоже не из особо спокойных, особенно теперь, когда я добавил Джона в смесь. Его присутствие ощущается... странно, словно часть проводки, что я не уверен, стоит ли мне уже заменять или ещё нет. Я не ожидал, что то, что я попробую, сработает, но если честно, мне стоило знать. Конечно же, он бы вернулся. Конечно же, этот крохотный кусочек "свободы воли", что выделило пространство парадоксов, будет использован, чтобы вот так со мной поебаться. Да и, в конце-то концов, что за история без главного героя, а? И не дай бог кому-нибудь двинуться дальше. Не-а, мы теперь, вероятно, навечно застряли с этим идиотом, и в этом нет ничьей вины, кроме моей. Хотя, наверно, эта часть не так уж и плоха. Не похоже, что в ближайшее время ещё больше вины собиралось надломить мне спину - этот верблюд может продолжать жить вечно, как часть пустыни, так и наоборот. 

Но идиот он или нет, надеюсь, с ним будет повеселее. Может многократно убивать его разнообразными глупыми способами и будет слишком клишированно злодейским для меня, но это хотя бы какое-то занятие, так? И ладно, ладно, я признаю, я бы скорее застрял здесь с Эгбертом, чем, скажем, с Джейком, или с кем-то из троллей, или ещё с кем-нибудь. Я согласен на это. Помнишь того сидящего в одиночестве ребёнка, помнишь Дедала? Они тоже согласны.

Я вхожу в комнату, в которую поместил алхиматор, и практически удивляюсь отсутствию пыли. Хм. Похоже, я бываю здесь куда чаще, чем кажется, но, если честно, это неважно. Мои пальцы на пульте управления, уж готовые создать блядскую кровать, когда моего слуха достигает резкий звук металла о металл. 

РОУЗБОТ: Ты сделал это.  


Это не вопрос. Да блять. Я оборачиваюсь к ней лицом, облокачиваясь на отведённые за спину руки, что упираются в алхиматор, делая то настолько обыденно, насколько только возможно.

ДИРК: Сделал что?  
РОУЗБОТ: Не надо ко мне так снисходительно обращаться. Я знаю, что ты вернул Джона.  
РОУЗБОТ: Как у тебя это получилось?  
ДИРК: Да бред с аспектом, не стану грузить тебя.  
РОУЗБОТ: Если ты не особо против, я бы предпочла, чтобы ты пригрузил.  
ДИРК: Принц разрушает, Сердце на самом деле означает душу, произошла какая-то хуйня, я разрушил отсутствие его души, так что теперь он вернулся и весь такой уютно устроился в моей постели, подобно нововоскесшему идиоту с худшим в мире синдромом протагониста.  
РОУЗБОТ: Очаровательно.  
РОУЗБОТ: И мы всё ещё каноничны, если только мой нюх не притупился, покуда мы пребывали здесь.  
ДИРК: Насколько я могу судить, да.  
ДИРК: Это пиздец странно.  
РОУЗБОТ: А Джон - это всё ещё Джон?  
ДИРК: Хороший вопрос.  
ДИРК: Думаю, что да, типа, он был более наблюдательным к моим... уговорам, чем некоторые другие, но я не знал его достаточно хорошо до этого, чтобы сказать наверняка.  
ДИРК: Вот если он решит выебать всю ситуацию одним единственным возможным способом, тогда-то мы узнаем, что он взял меня за жопу.  
РОУЗБОТ: Ты позволишь мне его увидеть?  
РОУЗБОТ: Со строчной "у", очевидно.  
ДИРК: Стоит ли мне вообще пытаться тебя остановить?  


Это вызывает у неё улыбку. Не знаю, почему это чувствуется словно победа.

РОУЗБОТ: В смысле, в крайнем случае это могло бы послужить развлечением.  
РОУЗБОТ: Но нет, будь я в твоей, общепризнанно, отвратительной обуви, я бы не стала тратить силы почём зря. [3]  
ДИРК: Она не отвратительна.  
ДИРК: Ты можешь с ним увидеться, наверно, но не сейчас.  
ДИРК: Я пытаюсь дать ему время приспособиться.  
РОУЗБОТ: А, значит, ты ещё не сказал ему, что навсегда распрощался с ручкой.  
РОУЗБОТ: Тогда когда он узнает, где мы на самом деле находимся?  
ДИРК: Когда-нибудь.  
ДИРК: Но это решение остаётся за мной, поняла?  
ДИРК: Скоро увидитесь. Буду держать тебя в курсе.  
РОУЗБОТ: ...  


Она соглашается.

РОУЗБОТ: Ладно.  
РОУЗБОТ: А что ты здесь делаешь? Должна сказать, я удивлена, что оставил его без надзора.  
ДИРК: Алхимизирую.  
РОУЗБОТ: Не хочешь уточнить?  
ДИРК: Джон спит в моей кровати, так как вы с Терези решили прибрать к рукам остальную часть корабля. И нет, я стану с ним ничего, блять, делить.  
РОУЗБОТ: Очень интересно.  
РОУЗБОТ: Создать для него, по сути, новую душу - это не интимно, но разделить кровать? Боже упаси.  


Она издаёт нечто отдалённо напоминающее смех.

РОУЗБОТ: Ну что ж, развлекайся, доктор Франкенштейн.  
РОУЗБОТ: Оставляю тебя наедине.  


А затем она уходит, даже не сказав авторитетного слова, в котором я так нуждался. Хм. Странно, хотя плевать, но только при условии, что она не станет пытаться увидеться с Джоном по собственной воле.

В давно мёртвом мире сидят и разговаривают люди. Теперь представь их для меня. Просто люди, по большей части мужчины (прошу прощения у всех остальных) в костюмах сидят и разговаривают, да, как ты уже мог догадаться, мы прибыли на встречу, называемым советом директоров, в месте, названном Голливуд. Представь, что один из этих людей, сценарист, ударяет толстой папкой бумаги о гладкий стол, прямо поверх своего отражения. Ему надолго запомнится это мгновение. В его голове это выглядит очень поэтично, этот сценарий становится его личностью как только он поднимает взгляд на начальство и начинает презентацию. 

Он практиковал это утром в своей спальне. Он практиковал это в ванной и в машине по дороге сюда, это следующая ступень в его карьерной лестнице, а сейчас он перебирает в руках ручку, скрытую в карманах брюк, предлагая её же другим мужчинам за столом.

Они кивают, слушают, задают вопросы. "Кто аудитория?" - спрашивает один. - "Где вы собираетесь снимать?" "Кто в главной роли?"

Мужчина, о котором ты уже наверняка начал беспокоиться, подобно крошечной рыбке из документального фильма, которую вот-вот убьёт птица, отвечает. Он практиковал это. Теперь он уверен в этом человеке. Ручка падает на дно его кармана. Презентация заканчивается. Комната и все люди в ней аплодируют, была сотворена история, да-да, я знаю, что тебя интересует. Кто он? Какой фильм он представил в этот поистине знаменательный день?

Нет, это не мой Бро. Ты представлял Скотта Розенберга, сценариста абсолютного куска мусора, названного фильмом, что я в данный момент смотрю, и

ДЖОН: ты что, опять выпал?  
ДЖОН: чувак! ты так пропустишь вторую самую лучшую часть!  
ДИРК: Я действительно не могу даже представить, что в этом фильме есть нечто, что можно было бы назвать "лучшим", какую бы натяжку ни делай, если только ты, конечно, не имеешь в виду конец.  
ДЖОН: ой, да заткнись ты.  
ДЖОН: я знаю, что это не лучший в мире фильм, окей, я не тупой.  
ДЖОН: но в него душу вложили.  
ДЖОН: да и вообще! как по мне, это значит, что ты должен ценить его сильнее, раз уж это буквально твоя стезя.  
ДИРК: Это не-  
ДИРК: Слушай, что, нахуй, там вообще происходит?  


(БИЛЛИ БЕДЛАМ: ...Комиссия США по Амнистии пришла к заключению, что...)  


ДЖОН: цыц! просто смотри.  
ДИРК: Кто это вообще?  
ДЖОН: положи кролика обратно в коробку!!  


(КАМЕРОН ПО: Положи кролика обратно в коробку.)  


ДИРК: Он не положит кролика обратно в коробку, да.  
ДИРК: Пиздец. Ненавижу плохие фильмы.  
ДЖОН: цыц!!  
ДЖОН: знаешь, тебе не хватает одной критически важной информации для следующих сюжетных моментов.  
ДЖОН: это билли бедлам. он убийца, а теперь (Спойлеры "Воздушной тюрьмы", что я любезно для тебя вырежу. Теперь ты в полной мере можешь испытать этот неироничный ад на собственной шкуре.)  
ДИРК: Чёрт.  
ДИРК: Послушай, я не стану притворяться, что мои вкусы в медиа - это нечто, что среднестатистический человек назвал бы "хорошим", но блин, чувак.  
ДЖОН: тебе не придётся это смотреть, если разрешишь мне осмотреть корабль.  
ДЖОН: тебе в принципе не обязательно это смотреть, если честно, я вообще не въезжаю, почему ты всё ещё здесь, раз тебе это так не нравится.  
ДИРК: Я здесь, потому как мне нужно глаз да глаз держать за тобой, потому что я воскресил тебя из того, что все считали перманентной смертью ещё буквально вчера, и я бы предпочёл, чтобы мои усилия не пропали зря, потому что ты решил отправиться в Героическое путешествие на ножке стула или ещё что.  
ДИРК: И нет, я ещё пока никому не рассказал. Не хочу давать им надежду, если это всего лишь краткая случайность или если заимеет место быть инцидент с ножкой стула.  
ДЖОН: ладно, ладно.  
ДЖОН: кстати говоря о глазах, что ты сделал с моими?  
ДИРК: Хороший вопрос. В душе не ебу.  
ДИРК: Они уже были такими, когда ты проснулся, вероятно по причине того, что у меня руки по самые пальцы были в твоём метафорическом "я".  
ДЖОН: хех. звучит довольно по-гейски.  
ДИРК: ...  
ДИРК: Вот это сюрприз.  
ДЖОН: а?  
ДЖОН: ах да! всё время забываю, что все теперь гомосексуалы. или би сексуалы.  
ДЖОН: про роуз я и так вроде как знал, но дейв? вау. иногда это по-прежнему продолжает нехило меня удивлять.  
ДЖОН: тогда, наверно, я не должен так удивляться насчёт джейд и джейка, учитывая, что они оба выросли по большей части в одиночестве на отдалённых островах, но всё же.  
ДЖОН: да и с джейн тоже довольно сложно уложить в голове, но эй, я совершенно нормально ко всему этому отношусь.  
ДИРК: Ты что, только что сказал бисексуал в два слова?  
ДЖОН: ...  
ДЖОН: эм.  
ДИРК: Блять, чувак, я даже не представляю, как ты так далеко зашёл.  
ДЖОН: и как это, блять, понимать?  
ДИРК: Никак.  
ДИРК: Ты разве не был поглощён фильмом или как?  
ДЖОН: ну да.  
ДЖОН: я видел эту часть миллион раз, но она всё так же хороша.  


После этого он замолкает, по-видимому, затерявшись в каких-то потных мизогинистических чарах, которые наложил на него этот кусок говна. Я откидываюсь на спинку дивана, что мы поставили в комнате, где я позволил Джону обосноваться, и поворачиваю голову ровно настолько, чтобы незаметно за ним наблюдать. Это... странно. _Он_ странный. 

Он вроде как выглядит словно клон Джейка Инглиша с выжатым на максимум счётчиком пригородного нерда, что, как бы сказать, учитывая его экто-происхождение - м-да уж. За прошедший день у него начала формироваться привычка: держать руки в воздухе прямо над стрёмной полостью в груди. Это немного напоминает мне о тех временах в "Главном госпитале", когда Джейсон Морган схлопотал пулю и следующие несколько эпизодов ходил, чередуя стороны груди, за которые хватался, и это довольно мерзко в странно проксимальной манере, но, по крайней мере, его руки помогают скрывать настойчивые движения его внутренних органов.

Прямо сейчас он сидит на диване, скрестив ноги, уместив одну руку на коленях, а второй легко себя приобнимая. Свет рябых изображений с телевизора - он настоял на том, чтобы мы посмотрели алхимизированную копию его оригинала, вместо просмотра любого из бесчисленных и куда более визуально привлекательных римейков, созданных на Земле С в то время, когда мы были там, - прямо как в аниме вспыхивают поперёк линз его очков, оттеняя тем его блядские стрёмные глаза. Его губы шевелятся с идеальным попаданием в каждую тупую реплику диалогов и в большинство тупых звуковых эффектов, и заткнись, окей, нет, я не описываю его губы ради какой-либо другой цели, кроме как повествовательной целостности, да ладно тебе. За какого полу-всевидящего рассказчика ты меня принимаешь? Он привлекательный, да, не могу притворяться, что у меня нет "типа" или ещё чего, блять, но это не отменяет факта этой безмерного глупой и непривлекательной ситуации. 

Я вздыхаю на метафорическом уровне, но это не вздох признания, а лишь огромное тяжелющее "блять", выдохнутое на слух всей вселенной. Я превыше бога, и я застрял, нянчась с этим идиотом и смотря "Воздушную тюрьму" для того, чтобы он не узнал, где мы, и не убил меня. Какое же, сука, великолепное время я провожу благодаря всем своим проблемам. 

И, ладно, позволь мне объясниться: я не ожидал, что это будет как палец о палец или что-то в этом роде. Я понимаю, что когда ты единственный в своём окружении достаточно плохой человек, чтобы пойти по кривой дорожке, ты не будешь веселиться, швыряя свой грёбанный таймлайн взад-вперёд по актуальности и правдивости или о каких там столпах Роуз любит разглагольствовать. Я понял. Это мой крест, моё выкрикнутое ругательство, я ёбанный мученик. Мои же мне поздравления. Когда доберёмся до новой планеты, напомни мне открыть магазин с сувенирами и подарками, где я сделаю целый отдел, посвящённый открыткам со словами: "спасибо, что был мучеником и спас буквально всех" и "поздравляю, выпускник университета божественности" и по крайней мере одну или две с раздетым по пояс раскаченным самцом на обложке, что заставит тебя думать, что тебя вот-вот обманут с бананом внутри, но нет, сюрприз, там человеческий пенис. Или что за хуйня там у троллей, я не привередлив. Короче.

Смысл в том, что я понял и поддерживаю понимание того, что это не должно быть весело, легко или ещё как. Нет боли - нет победы, да, я смотрел спортивные фильмы, я понял. Только назови меня здоровяком - мяч уже у меня в руках и, может быть, он немного тяжелее, чем я предполагал, но он всё равно будет доставлен до конечной зоны. Толпа взрывается криками и аплодисментами, все, кто на поле, не понимают, откуда я, чёрт возьми, такой вылез и что за мяч я вообще держу, и когда я заканчиваю, меня нечаянно-намеренно сносит толпа горячих парней-чирлидеров, но я всё ещё в выигрышном положении. Н-да, возможно, я немного отхожу от темы. Смысл в том, что я знаю, что не должен быть счастлив - рискуя прозвучать как сука, не то чтобы я вообще когда-либо был, только не в этом таймлайне, - я просто никогда не предполагал, что моё вечное проклятье преобразиться в виде Ника Кейджа. 

Хотя оглядываясь назад, мне, наверное, стоило ожидать такого ещё с самого начала. 

ДЖОН: хорошо, мы практически подошли к самой важной части этого фильма.  
ДЖОН: я понял, что ты слишком крут для такого и всё такое, но ты просто ОБЯЗАН внимательно посмотреть эту часть.  
ДИРК: Ладно, хорошо.  
ДИРК: Что происходит?  
ДЖОН: кэмерон по вот-вот соединиться со своей любимой женой и дочерью кейси, с которой он никогда раньше не виделся!!  
ДЖОН: смотри!!  


Он сумасшедше машет рукой в сторону экрана, словно бы пытаясь передать хриплый голос Триши Йервуд. Я - очевидно, не делая совершенно никаких комментариев, видишь, и не надо мне тут говорить, что я никогда не делал ничего хорошего, - смотрю. Это именно та эмоциональная кульминация, которую можно было ожидать от боевика, написанного кем-то вроде Розенберга и с кем-то вроде Кейджа в главной роли. Не думаю, что я в принципе могу быть менее тронут, физически или эмоционально. Джон приподнимает очки, чтобы утереть глаза в манере, что он определённо считает утончённой. 

Фильм, слава Скотту Розенбергу, подходит к концу. 

ДЖОН: ну, что думаешь?  
ДЖОН: хотя вообще-то, нет, подожди, не отвечай.  
ДЖОН: ты смотрел это, так что-  
ТЕРЕЗИ: К4КОГО ХУЯ  
ДИРК: Какого хуя?  
ТЕРЕЗИ: ДЖОН??  
ДЖОН: терези???  
ДИРК: Как ты сюда попала? Я думал, что закрыл дверь.  
ТЕРЕЗИ: Т4К СМ3ШНО, ЧТО ТЫ ДУМ4Л, ЧТО ЭТО СМОЖ3Т М3НЯ ОСТ4НОВ1ТЬ  
ТЕРЕЗИ: НО ЭТО Н3В4ЖНО  
ТЕРЕЗИ: К4К ДОЛГО ОН ВНОВЬ Ж1В??  
ДЖОН: со вчера.  
ДЖОН: я всё ещё пытаюсь привыкнуть ко всему, а ещё слежу за тем, чтобы не умереть, наверно.  
ДЖОН: но почему ты не сказал мне, что здесь была терези? кто ещё здесь?  
ТЕРЕЗИ: ТЫ Н3 СК4З4Л 3МУ??  
ТЕРЕЗИ: Я УБЬЮ Т3БЯ 1 ЭТО БУД3Т З4СЛУЖ3НН4Я СМ3РТЬ  


Она не станет. Да блять. Всё рушится намного быстрее, чем я планировал.

ДИРК: Это потому что-  
ТЕРЕЗИ: ДЖОН, РОУЗ ТОЖ3 ЗД3СЬ  
ТЕРЕЗИ: НУ, В К4КОМ-ТО ПЛ4Н3  
ДЖОН: ???  
ТЕРЕЗИ: ОК3Й, ПОГОД1, ЧТО ТЫ ВООБЩ3 ЗН43ШЬ?  
ДИРК: Терези, можешь просто-  


Я встаю с дивана и начинаю пытаться выпихнуть её из комнаты, но ладонь Джона ложиться мне на запястье, и почему от этого у меня так учащается пульс?

ДЖОН: нет, подожди, я хочу знать, что происходит.  


Ладно, ладно, возможно у меня получится спасти ситуацию, но если я убью Терези сейчас, Джон начнёт понимать, что к чему, и... отлично. Судя по выражению лица, она поняла мой план, и это факт.

ТЕРЕЗИ: Д4, Д1РК  
ТЕРЕЗИ: ПОЧ3МУ БЫ Т3Б3 Н3 Р4ССК4З4ТЬ 3МУ, ЧТО ПРО1СХОД1Т?  


Я впираю в неё злобный взгляд, что обычно является довольно эффектным ходом, учитывая мою привычную полную стоичность, но на это она лишь усмехается чуть шире в манере, что я бы описал никак иначе, кроме тревожащей. 

ДИРК: Я всё ещё не рассказал ему всё, потому что не хотел шокировать и подвергать риску травмы.  
ДИРК: И я всё ещё не рассказал вам, потому что не хотел, чтобы вам всем стало хуже, если завтра он вновь умрёт.  
ТЕРЕЗИ: НО ТЫ СК4З4Л РОУЗ  
ТЕРЕЗИ: ЭТО Н3 ВОПРОС, Я ГОВОР1Л4 С Н3Й ТОЛЬКО ЧТО  
ДИРК: Ах да, прости, что рассказал своей дочери раньше, чем тебе, случайная девочка-тролль.  
ТЕРЕЗИ: ЭЙ, ВООБЩ3-ТО ЭТО ТЫ ПР1ГЛ4С1Л М3НЯ В ЭТУ ПО3ЗДОЧКУ  
ТЕРЕЗИ: С, МОГУ ДОБ4В1ТЬ, ПР3ДПОЛОЖ3Н13М, ЧТО ДЖОН4 МОЖНО ВОЗРОД1ТЬ  
ДЖОН: подожди, мы в поездке?  
ДЖОН: а куда мы летим?  
ТЕРЕЗИ: ОТЛ1ЧНЫЙ ВОПРОС, ДЖОН  
ТЕРЕЗИ: Д1РК?  
ДИРК: ...  
ДИРК: Да, мы в поездке. И под "мы" я имею в виду себя, тебя, Терези и... Роуз.  
ДИРК: Мы летим на новую планету.  
ТЕРЕЗИ: (ПР3ДПОЛОЖ1Т3ЛЬНО)  
ДЖОН: почему?  
ДЖОН: на земле с всё хорошо?  
ДИРК: Теперь будет.  
ДИРК: Долгая история, действительно, блять, долгая, но коротко говоря: в данный момент я спасаю жопы всех вокруг.  
ДЖОН: хм.  
ДЖОН: ... довольно приятно хоть раз не быть тем, кто это делает.  
ТЕРЕЗИ: СП4С43ШЬ ЖОПЫ ВС3Х ВОКРУГ?  
ТЕРЕЗИ: Н4СКОЛЬКО Ж ТЫ Р4ЗГОРД1ЛСЯ СВО3Й СОБСТВ3ННОЙ ЖОПОЙ, 4?  
ТЕРЕЗИ: Д1РК, МЫ С ДЖОНОМ ОТОЙДЁМ ПОГОВОР1ТЬ В МОЙ БЛОК, 1 Я Н3 МОГУ ПР1ДУМ4ТЬ Н1К4КОЙ ПР1Ч1НЫ, ПОЧ3МУ ТЫ, Н4СТОЯЩ1Й Г3РОЙ 1СТОР11, ОСТ4НОВ1Л БЫ Н4С  


У всего этого нет ни единого шанса закончиться хорошо, но, видимо, человеческий инстинкт выживания требует, чтобы я оттягивал неизбежное как можно дольше. Хм. Для меня такое впервые, но как бы то ни было, ей не удастся вывести меня. Если она будет настаивать на том, чтобы отвести Эгберта в сторонку и рассказать ему обо всех тех плохих вещах, что я наделал, то нет смысла разводить ту драму, что потребуется для того, чтобы её остановить. 

ДИРК: Если хочешь рискнуть здоровьем Джона, то вперёд. Говорю же, я едва ли знаю, что я сделал и как это работает.  
ТЕРЕЗИ: ЭТО Р1СК, Н4 КОТОРЫЙ Я ГОТОВ4 ПОЙТ1  
ДЖОН: эм-  
ТЕРЕЗИ: ТЫ БУД3ШЬ В ПОРЯДК3, ЭГБ3РТ, ПОШЛ1  


Она хватает Джона за запястье и рывком поднимает. Он съезжает с дивана и поднимается на ноги; его вторая рука оказывается опасно близко к тому, чтобы застрять в ране, покуда он пытается удержать равновесие. 

ДИРК: Тебе не обязательно идти, Джон.  
ДИРК: Подумай об этом так: она мясо, а я конфеты, как бы противно это не звучало.  
ДЖОН: хм.  
ДЖОН: звучит как бред, прости, чувак.  
ДЖОН: и без обид, ты был великолепен и всё такое, но она мой друг, а ты скрывал от меня информацию? так что я иду с ней.  
ТЕРЕЗИ: ПОК4, Д1РК  


Терези и Джон исчезают в коридоре. В Лабиринте, где скрывается минотавр под именем Правда. Что ж, это было приятно, пока продолжалось.

Я вновь опускаюсь на диван и хмурюсь на экран меню "Воздушной тюрьмы". Ник Кейдж стоически смотрит на меня в ответ. В последнее время я не особо обращал внимание на то, чем заняты мои компаньоны, так как через время это становится чрезмерно скучно, но сейчас, похоже, самое подходящее время для того, чтобы подслушать Терези и Джона. Они сидят на полу в комнате Терези, скрестив ноги по-турецки, покуда их колени соприкасаются в бросающейся в глаза манере, как обычно прикасаются после давно бывшей близости, лишь слегка наклоняясь друг другу. Мерзость. 

ТЕРЕЗИ: Д3РЬМОВО П4ХН3ШЬ  
ТЕРЕЗИ: В ЧЁМ, В ПРОЧ3М, Н3Т Н1Ч3ГО НОВОГО, ПРОСТО Я Н3 ОЖ1Д4Л4 ВНОВЬ 1М3ТЬ ВОЗМОЖНОСТЬ ПОЧУЯТЬ ТВОЮ КРОВЬ  
ТЕРЕЗИ: 4 ОН ТОЧНО ПОЧ1Н1Л Т3БЯ?  
ДЖОН: да не знаю я, что он сделал!  
ДЖОН: я вполне уверен, что жив и всё такое, но у меня всё ещё есть эта огромная рана, так что... не знаю, что делаю, если честно.  
ТЕРЕЗИ: ХМ  
ТЕРЕЗИ: Ж4ЛЬ, ЧТО ЗД3СЬ Н3Т К4Н4Й1, ОН4 Н4В3РНЯК4 БЫ СМОГ4 ЭТО Т3Б3 ПОЧ1Н1ТЬ  
ДЖОН: хехе, ага. ну, что ж.  
ДЖОН: ...  
ДЖОН: погоди, я думал, здесь есть роуз? почему она не с канайей?  
ТЕРЕЗИ: Д1РК  
ДЖОН: в смысле?  
ДЖОН: господи, неужели дирк и роуз-  
ТЕРЕЗИ: О БОЖ3, Н4Д3ЮСЬ, ЧТО Н3Т  
ТЕРЕЗИ: ОН1 ПЛОХО СПР4ВЛЯТСЯ Д4Ж3 С Т3М, ЧТОБЫ ПРОСТО Р4ЗГОВ4Р1В4ТЬ ДРУГ С ДРУГОМ  
ТЕРЕЗИ: Н3Т, Д1РК ПРОСТО Р3Ш1Л СТ4ТЬ ЗЛЫМ, П3Р3ШАГНУТЬ БОГОУРОВ3НЬ, И БУКВ4ЛЬНО УКР4СТЬ М3НЯ 1 РОУЗ, ЧТОБЫ ПОМОЧЬ 3МУ СОЗД4ТЬ НОВУЮ ПЛ4Н3ТУ 1Л1 ЧТО-ТО Т4КО3  
ДЖОН: какого хуя?  
ДЖОН: хотя он не показался мне злым? слегка странным, но я решил, что это просто страйдер-хрень.  
ТЕРЕЗИ: НУ, КОН3ЧНО Ж3  
ТЕРЕЗИ: Т4К БЫ ОН 1 СК4З4Л ОДНОМУ 1З С4МЫХ МОГУЩ3СТВ3ННЫХ ЛЮД3Й, ЧТО ОН ТОЛЬКО ЗН43Т, С С4МЫМ Н3ПР1КЛОННЫМ МОР4ЛЬНЫМ КОМП4СОМ 1З ВС3Х, ЧТО ОН Т3П3РЬ ЗЛОД3Й  
ТЕРЕЗИ: У Н3ГО 3СТЬ СУ1Ц1Д4ЛЬНЫЙ З4П4Х, НО ВСЁ Н3 *Н4СТОЛЬКО* ПЛОХО  
ДЖОН: тогда зачем он вернул меня, если не хочет, чтобы я его убил?  
ДЖОН: не то чтобы я хочу, но если он теперь действительно злой, я правда не понимаю, как ещё должен поступить!  
ДЖОН: проклятье, терези, как будто игра заново повторяется.  
ДЖОН: эй, джон, у тебя есть силы, иди останови всех злых!  
ДЖОН: эй, джон, ты выиграл игру и теперь живёшь в раю, хотя нет, погоди, это всё отстой и теперь ты должен пойти и остановить ещё более злых чуваков, потому что мы не имеем права перестать быть "актуальными" или "правдивыми" или что там роуз говорила.  
ДЖОН: эй, джон, ты только что умер, но, сюрприз, ты опять вернулся и теперь ты должен остановить ещё кое-кого злого, но на этот раз это бро твоего лучшего бро.  
ДЖОН: почему это вообще так важно, кэнон мы или нет!!  
ТЕРЕЗИ: К4НОН*  
ДЖОН: почему это так важно!  
ДЖОН: я просто хочу вернуться ДОМОЙ и выйти из ёбанной ДЕПРЕССИИ! неужели я так много прошу!  
ДЖОН: я играл в игру столько же, сколько и все остальные! я сделал ветряную штуку, я сделал реткон, я пошёл на все твои тупые розыгрышные поручения, чтобы починить всё, я убил просто ДОХРЕНА бесов, и я делал всё, что должен был, пока это не убило меня!!!  


Хм. А это куда интереснее, чем я предполагал - я, блять, даже не и думал, что у Джона так много на душе лежит. Честно говоря, если бы не его вышеупомянутый моральный компас, я мог бы попытаться убедить его вознестись со мной.

ДЖОН: я УСТАЛ, терези.  
ДЖОН: я хочу домой.  
ДЖОН: в настоящий дом, на землю а или б или как там её, блять, звали. на мою землю с моим домом и моим отцом, и без всей этой ХУЙНИ.  
ТЕРЕЗИ: ...  
ТЕРЕЗИ: ВОУ  
ТЕРЕЗИ: ЭТО... Н3 ТО, ЧТО Я ОЖ1Д4Л4  
ТЕРЕЗИ: ...  
ТЕРЕЗИ: ТО 3СТЬ ТЫ Н3 ХОЧ3ШЬ СР4Ж4ТЬСЯ С Д1РКОМ >:?  
ДЖОН: ...  
ДЖОН: не знаю.  
ДЖОН: знаю, что должен, но сейчас я просто устал.  
ДЖОН: думаю, сейчас я просто пойду спать, если можно.  
ДЖОН: хотя спасибо, что рассказала, что на самом деле происходит.  


Тишина в комнате затягивается и становится настолько мучительно неловкой, что я практически вмешиваюсь, лишь бы спасти всех участников ото всех степеней стыда. Тем не менее, Терези, в конце концов, прочищает горло с мерзким, флегматичным звуком, и кивает головой от пола в сторону Джона.

ТЕРЕЗИ: ХОЧ3ШЬ ОСТ4ТЬСЯ ЗД3СЬ?  


Конечно же это то, что она спрашивает; её неприятный голос дрожит на уровне, что могут заметить только мы с ней. Хм. Единственный раз, когда я видел Терези настолько напуганной, был, когда Джон умирал, и даже тогда она тщательно это скрывала. Сейчас же она уязвимая, маленькая - такая, какой Джон хотел её видеть тогда, давным-давно, в машине его мёртвого отца, летающей посреди пустоты, во время их маленького гадкого чёрного романа. 

Вот почему я удивляюсь, когда Джон отвечает отказом. 

ДЖОН: думаю, я лучше просто вернусь в свою комнату.  
ДЖОН: ну, технически дирка, но.  
ДЖОН: ...  
ДЖОН: сейчас всё довольно безумно и, в крайнем случае, я провёл там прошлую ночь, понимаешь?  
ТЕРЕЗИ: 4Г4  
ТЕРЕЗИ: НУ  
ТЕРЕЗИ: СНЮХ43МСЯ, Н4В3РНО  
ТЕРЕЗИ: ...  
ТЕРЕЗИ: 1 Я Р4Д4, ЧТО ТЫ БОЛЬШ3 Н3 МЁРТВ  


Джон встаёт, но одаривает её лёгкой улыбкой, словно знак примирения. Жаль, что к тому моменту она уже вернулась к нюханью холодного пола.

ДЖОН: я тоже, наверно.  
ДЖОН: спасибо, что позаботилась о моём теле.  
ТЕРЕЗИ: НУ, ЭТО В3ДЬ ТО, ДЛЯ Ч3ГО 1 НУЖНЫ ДРУЗЬЯ >:]  
ДЖОН: хех.  


Ещё она пауза - дольше, чем предыдущая. Джон с пару раз открывает рот, но ничего не говорит. У меня начинает складываться впечатление, что я смотрю плохой инди-фильм о неизбежно разваливающемся браке, знаешь, из таких, что считают себя глубокими, потому что показали лодыжки женщины, когда та пошла в туалет и начала плакать из-за того, что её муж каждый день поздно возвращается с работы; из таких, что получают награды, которые никто особо не может оправдать; из таких, посмотреть которые пары ходят вместе и затем не могут смотреть друг другу в глаза на протяжении нескольких следующих часов. Это пиздец как тупо, но Джон открывает дверь комнаты Терези и вновь выходит в коридор. 

Моментом позже он возвращается в комнату, что мы с ним, полагаю, теперь разделяем, и когда он валиться на кровать, словно мешок картошки, мне даже не нужно пользоваться своим Вознесённым взором, чтобы заметить корчащееся под его кожей напряжение. 

ДИРК: Она рассказала тебе, что происходит?  


Боже, по ощущениям я на какой-нибудь ёбанной пижамной вечеринке, где все в темноте перешёптываются, надеясь, что никто не услышит. 

ДЖОН: ...  
ДЖОН: да.  
ДЖОН: ты ведь подсматривал?  
ДИРК: ...  
ДИРК: Да.  
ДИРК: Собираешься убить меня во сне?  
ДЖОН: нет.  
ДЖОН: мне так-то плевать на тебя, если честно.  
ДЖОН: типа, очевидно, ты проебался, но я не понимаю, с чего это должно быть моей проблемой.  
ДЖОН: можешь просто оставить меня одного?  
ДИРК: Это моя комната и мой корабль, знаешь.  
ДИРК: И это я сохраняю тебе жизнь, что, как ты понимаешь, может прекратиться в любую угодную мне секунду, и это будет Героической смертью, потому как, ага, злодей.  
ДЖОН: да, знаю, но я не думаю, что ты станешь что-то делать.  
ДЖОН: просто уходи.  
ДЖОН: в конце концов, если я убью тебя, это будет заслуженной смертью, потому как, ага, злодей.  


Он поворачивается в своей (моей) кровати и пялится на меня, яркие глаза каким-то образом всё также остаются видны в темноте комнаты. Мы удерживаем зрительный контакт в течение долгого мгновения - долгого достаточно, чтобы во мне зародилось ощущение того, что не просто выёбывается.

ДИРК: Ладно, ладно.  
ДИРК: Я не уйду, потому что, ещё раз, моя комната, мой корабль, но на другом конце коридора есть пустая кладовая, а этажом ниже есть алхиматор, в котором в очереди забит капч-код для кровати. Флаг в руки.  
ДЖОН: ...  
ДЖОН: ладно.  


И затем он уходит. Воздух в моей комнате внезапно кажется более затхлым, чем прежде. В давно мёртвом мире, ребёнок сидит в одиночестве; в пространстве между мирами я лежу один, и я вовсе не думаю о том, как уже ненавижу тишину. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> [1] Вся соль утерявшейся процессе перевода шутки в том самом "fuckin’ ", который является как бы акцентным произношением " fucking". Смысл начал терять ещё в самом начале, когда Дирк задал Джону нарративную команду, в которой, собственно, и был тот самый " fuckin' ", так смутивший Джона, что тот аж догадался про силы Дирка. Здесь всё повторяется, но Джон просто откровенно стебёт Дирка."  
> [2] Здесь Дирк, естественно, говорит про слово "quiet"  
> [3] "Быть в чьей-то обуви" - английская идиома, означающая " быть в чьей-то шкуре, на чьём-то месте"


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> От автора: " я: карантин? круто! у меня будет так много времени и я смогу много чего написать!  
> я: *не пишу на протяжении недели*  
> приятного чтения!"

Я не вижу и не слышу Джона на протяжении целой недели после этого, что не нравилось мне больше, чем хотелось бы признавать. Точно так же, как и обычно, я провожу время в своей комнате, строя планы для нового мира и всё в таком духе, и да брось ты, ну не пойду же я его искать или ещё что. Серьёзно. Мы оба знаем, что я выше такого. Кладовая, что он занял, безмолвна и закрыта всякий раз, как я оказываюсь рядом, и я не собираюсь выслеживать его по всему кораблю. Если ему нужно пространство для того, чтобы "обдумать" или как там, кто я такой, чтобы это у него отбирать? Вот к данному моменту уже можно было бы понять, что я уже разбираюсь в концепции пространства. 

Я также не использую свои силы, чтобы проверить его. Есть у меня предчувствие, что он - либо же Терези, учитывая, что они наверняка вместе, - каким-то образом сможет заметить, и в этом деле куда больше драмы, чем то, с чем бы мне хотелось иметь дело. Да и после того разговора с Терези неделю назад и того факта, что у него наверняка был похожий разговор с Роуз, я не ожидаю, что он станет идти на контакт. 

А затем однажды он идёт, под аккомпанемент звука, что я не слышал уже очень давно. 

\-- эктоБиолог [ЭБ] начал доставать знаменующийТимей [ЗТ] \--  


ЭБ: привет.  
ЭБ: ты где?  
ЗТ: В своей комнате.  
ЗТ: Тебе что-то надо?  
ЭБ: да не особо, как бы.  
ЭБ: мне просто скучно!  
ЗТ: ...  
ЗТ: Тебе... скучно.  
ЭБ: ага.  
ЭБ: на этом корабле совсем нечем заняться! словно игра заново повторяется.  
ЭБ: я пересмотрел все фильмы, что принесла терези.  
ЭБ: да и не похоже, что в округе есть какие-нибудь бесы или ещё кто.  
ЭБ: так как, хочешь потусить?  
ЗТ: Ну конечно да.  
ЗТ: Я ведь совсем не занят построением планов для нового мира, что собираюсь создать или ещё чего, и я совсем не некто превыше бога, кончено, Джон, давай потусим.  
ЭБ: если ты собираешься вести себя как мудак на этот счёт, то я найду, чем ещё заняться, боже.  
ЭБ: я просто тут play station алхимизировал.  
ЭБ: слышал, альтернативный ты любил тони хоук про скейтер 3?  
ЗТ: Было такое.  
ЗТ: Ладно. Можешь принести PlayStation, если хочешь.  
ЭБ: круто.  


\-- эктоБиолог [ЭБ] прекратил доставать знаменующийТимей [ЗТ] \--  


Хм. Это... не то, что я ожидал, но да ладно, хер с ним, наверное. Джон либо попытается на меня напасть, пока мы будем играть, либо он просто-напросто пытается использовать меня как замену Дейву, и, честно говоря, мне плевать, который это из них. Если он хочет попробовать убить меня, то мы просто посмотрим, что случится, а если нет, то и так тоже сойдёт.

Я встаю и, бросая взгляд в зеркало, поправляю воротник своей накидки, прежде чем осознаю, что делаю, и вновь откидываю его назад. Я что, серьёзно пытаюсь прихорашиваться для Джона Эгберта? Господи. Может это всё то проведённое в одиночестве время начинает на мне сказываться, или, может, это всего лишь из-за некоторых более... странных осколков, что я начал замечать в последнее время внутри себя. Но я отвлёкся. Прошу прощения, я понимаю, что мой внутренний монолог переходит в довольно пикантную фазу, но Джон стоит под дверью, и я просто правда не хочу заставлять его ждать. 

Я открываю дверь и обнаруживаю за ней неловко мешкающего Джона. На нём футболка, что я не узнаю, вероятно, что-то из того, что он алхимизировал, судя по её неподходящему размеру, ну, по крайней мере, она скрывает рану в груди.

ДИРК: Привет.  
ДИРК: У тебя что, Лизун на футболке?  
ДЖОН: нет, я просто раз тебя видеть.  
ДИРК: В этом даже смысла не было.  
ДИРК: А ты разве не должен быть "не гомосексуалистом"?  
ДЖОН: чувак, это была шутка.  
ДЖОН: всё время забываю, что ты не знаешь, что это такое!  
ДИРК: Я знаю, что такое шутки, ладно.  
ДИРК: Я не виноват, что твои постоянно несмешные.  
ДЖОН: смешные!  
ДЖОН: слушай, ты хочешь поиграть в эту дурацкую игру или нет?  
ДИРК: Ты ведь помнишь, что это была твоя идея, а не моя, да?  


Он не удосуживается ответить, а просто проталкивается мимо меня в комнату, бесцеремонно бросая PlayStation на пол.

ДЖОН: в ней уже есть тони хоук, и по идее она должна работать без электричества, но, думаю, тебе всё равно придётся подключить её к телевизору.  
ДИРК: Хорошо.  


Я не утруждаю себя вопросом о том, сколько неудачных попыток этой PlayStation сейчас валяются около алхиматора, потому что, честно, мне плевать. Вместо этого я просто подключаю консоль к телевизору, беру один из контроллеров, что протягивает мне Джон, и сажусь на пол. Он следует примеру, хотя его движения заметно менее изящны, чем мои. Когда он плюхается вниз, его левое колено стукается о моё правое, и он мне робко улыбается. 

ДИРК: Так, а почему ты не позвал тусить Терези? Я думал, у вас там межвидовая сексоненависть или что-то такое.  


Джон морщит нос.

ДЖОН: между нами нет сексо ненависти, дирк.  
ДЖОН: и я не знаю! просто с ней всё какое-то странное.  
ДЖОН: думаю, она хотела...  
ДЖОН: по правде говоря, я правда не знаю, чего она хотела.  
ДЖОН: да и что я хотел, я тоже не знаю.  
ДЖОН: думаю, я люблю её? или любил, по крайней мере?  
ДЖОН: но я не знаю.  
ДЖОН: просто сейчас мне намного проще не быть рядом с ней, наверно.  


Проклятье. Это опять чувствуется словно пижамная вечеринка, на которой все не спят допоздна, играют в отстойные видеоигры и рассказывают друг другу про их личную жизнь. Это было бы интересно, если бы для меня было бы вообще возможно не класть на это огромный ёбанный болт.

На экране мой скейтер делает, несомненно, чёткое сальто. Джон врезается в стену. Где-то там запряталась аллегория. 

ДИРК: Хм.  
ДИРК: А что насчёт Роуз?  
ДЖОН: с ней я тоже не знаю, что твориться.  
ДЖОН: типа, я знаю роуз! знаю.  
ДЖОН: но она всё пытается втолковать мне, что у меня депрессия, словно это какой-то большой секрет, хотя я знаю об этом, ладно, и я без понятия, что она хочет, чтобы я с этим сделал.  
ДЖОН: а ещё без обид, но с ней пиздец жутко разговаривать.  
ДЖОН: знаю, что роботы это что-то типа твоего конька, но просто...  
ДЖОН: смотреть больно, дирк. смотреть больно.  
ДИРК: Тогда тебе повезло, что я не пытался перенести твою душу в робота.  
ДИРК: А я думал об этом.  


Джон театрально вздрагивает. Это... стоит где-то не так чтобы далеко от милого.

ДЖОН: мерзость.  
ДЖОН: спасибо, что не перенёс.  
ДИРК: Без проблем.  
ДЖОН: видишь, и вот опять это!  
ДЖОН: я понял, что ты злой и всё такое.  
ДЖОН: и это хуёво, конечно, что ты забрал роуз у её жены, оставил всех позади и прочее.  
ДЖОН: но ты не... по-настоящему злой?  
ДЖОН: с тобой неплохо проводить время.  
ДЖОН: честно говоря, гримдарк роуз в некоторых местах была, вероятно, даже хуже.  
ДЖОН: без обид, но ты правда просто полный придурок.  
ДИРК: Вот кто бы говорил.  


У скейтера Джона начинается припадок в верхней части экрана. Мой же выполняет безупречное тройное сальто с рампы, а затем врезается в тротуар с такой силой, что его голова застревает в дерьмово отрисованном бетоне. Опять же - в этом есть аллегория. Наверное. Большинство моих умственных способностей сейчас, понятным образом, направлены на обработку слов Джона. Он... В смысле, он не ошибается, действительно, я не злой. Я просто даю таймлайну злодея, кого-то, кто не даст всем остальным раздробиться на пары и осесть в своём уникальном, постоянно ухудшающемся аду. Не ожидал, что кто-то вроде Джона так быстро сможет это понять, и это странно.

ДЖОН: ну да.  
ДЖОН: не стану пытаться спорить с тобой по этому поводу.  
ДЖОН: я просто...  
ДЖОН: я не хочу с тобой сражаться! но если вся твоя цель состоит в том, чтобы быть мудаком ради "канона" или ещё чего, что помешает тебе становиться всё хуже и хуже, провоцируя меня с тобой сразиться?  
ДЖОН: роуз выразилась так: "какой смысл в злодее, если нет героя?"  
ДЖОН: а я устал быть героем.  
ДЖОН: ты знаешь. я знаю, что ты подслушивал той ночью.  
ДИРК: Как-  
ДЖОН: терези.  
ДИРК: А. Круто.  
ДИРК: Думаю, ты справедливо подметил.  
ДИРК: Но это не значит, что ты единственный, кто может быть героем.  
ДИРК: Другие уже наступают.  
ДЖОН: да, но.  


Джон нажимает пару кнопок, и его скейтер падает вниз, приземляясь прямо около моего, только вертикально. Очевидным образом, он получает огромный бонус за четверное сальто. 

ДЖОН: это прозвучит заносчиво, но ты правда думаешь, что кто-то, кроме меня, будет тем самым, кто "спасёт" таймлайн?  
ДЖОН: у меня есть силы реткона, я первым вошёл, первым получил богоуровень, я пошёл сражаться с лордом инглишем, когда никто не пошёл, я создал всех нас.  
ДЖОН: ну ты понял.  
ДЖОН: не думаю, что пространство парадоксов просто взглянет на это всё и такое: "хотя нет, подождите-ка, канайя будет той, кто всё спасёт".  
ДИРК: Ты был прав, это прозвучало непомерно заносчиво.  
ДИРК: Синдром главного героя, да?  
ДЖОН: вот кто бы говорил.  


Он оборачивается на меня, опуская контроллер, позволяя своему скейтеру встретиться с углом экрана, и смотрит; я очень, очень не хочу это признавать, но ради целостности повествования: хмурое выражение на его лице выглядит более чем чуть привлекательно.

ДЖОН: я знаю, окей.  
ДЖОН: было бы ЧУДЕСНО, если бы кто-то другой спас положение.  
ДЖОН: канайя, исправляющая всё, было бы великолепно! правда!  
ДЖОН: но ты действительно считаешь, что такое произойдёт?  


К разговору о вещах, что мне не хочется признавать: он прав.

ДИРК: ...  
ДИРК: Да, справедливо, наверное.  
ДИРК: Было бы странно, если бы Рокси либо ещё кто-то в итоге убили бы меня.  
ДИРК: Не будет того же повествовательного заключения, если не будет представительств из обеих вселенных и всё такое.  
ДЖОН: именно.  
ДЖОН: ну кто лучше cможет провести последнее финальное сражение, чем два придурка с бзиком главного героя?  
ДЖОН: это именно тот тип бреда, с которым, я думал, мы уже покончили.  


Когда он говорит, он направляет свой взгляд к потолку, словно бы обращаясь к какому бы там ни было творцу, сославшему на нас SBURB.

ДИРК: Ага, не думаю, что в это игре вообще можно выиграть.  


Прямо как в "Тони Хоук Про Скейтер 3". Вот вам и аллегория, друзья, благодарю и спокойной ночи.

ДЖОН: да.  


В комнате повисает молчание. Единственный звук - клацанье контроллеров и без конца повторяющийся звук дыхания Джона. Звук довольно раздражающий, но это всё по моей ёбанной вине, так что... впрочем, ничего нового.

ДЖОН: ты ведь не... станешь этого делать, да?  
ДЖОН: подталкивать меня, пока не подерусь с тобой, в смысле.  
ДИРК: ...  
ДИРК: Не думаю, что могу ответить на этот вопрос.  


Я готов, если он об этом спрашивает. Я зашёл слишком далеко, чтобы теперь сдаваться, я создам новую планету, нравится ему это или нет, и я собираюсь удерживать этот таймлайн вне досягаемости неактуальности любыми имеющимися способами. 

ДЖОН: ...  
ДЖОН: почему нет?  
ДЖОН: тебе не обязательно этого делать, знаешь ли.  
ДЖОН: неужели это действительно так важно "канон" ли мы?  
ДИРК: О, да ладно, как по мне, ещё слишком рано для такого рода вопросов.  
ДИРК: Хотя ответ да.  
ДИРК: И я сделаю всё возможное, чтобы это произошло.  


Джон кладёт свой контроллер и поворачивается ко мне лицом, на этот раз полностью; изгиб его губ кривиться в хмуром выражении. И, ладно, на этом моменте мне, вероятно, стоит кое-что упомянуть. Я Вознесённый, полу-всеведущий игрок, я превыше бога, и так далее и тому подобное, ты понял суть. У меня огромный метафорический хуй. Я, по сути говоря, состою из всех возможных итераций самого себя. Они не столько сидят у меня под кожей, сколько являются самой моей кожей, если это вообще имеет смысл, что означает, что я могу проникнуть в любую вселенную, в которой они есть, и перевести фразу "опосредованно прожить чью-то жизнь" на никогда доселе не виданный уровень. Это довольно интересный способ проводить время, наверно.

Просто иногда я нахожу несколько... неожиданные осколки. И в последнее время выявилось, что некоторые из них, как бы сказать, в отношениях с Джоном. И... наслаждаются этим, в каком бы смысле ты не решишь это понять. Это не полностью взято с потолка, кончено, Джон симпатичен и даже не в том смысле, что сильно похож на Джейка; мы с ним, похоже, хорошо проводим время вместе, если этот момент вообще является каким-то признаком, но... Да ладно тебе, блять. Он всё ещё, по-видимому, варится в собственной внутренней гомофобии, и ему практически точно предстоит убить меня. Всё это делает скорее пиздец прискорбным то, что сейчас я вроде как хочу ближе к нему придвинуться. 

ДЖОН: ты уверен, что не можешь просто прекратить?  
ДИРК: ...  


По правде говоря, я не знаю, смогу ли. Если бы я хотел вернуться назад, переложить эту ношу на кого-то другого и прекратить быть злодеем, мистером Мой Хуй Больше Чем Твой И Я Отказываюсь Позволять Тебе Об Этом Забыть, я не уверен, позволило бы мне такое пространство парадоксов. Но я не могу в этом признаться, очевидно.

ДИРК: Уверен.  


Джон продолжает всматриваться в меня. Я позволяю себе посмотреть на него в ответ из-за укрытия своих очков. Он кажется... ближе, каким-то образом, словно он незаметно для меня передвинулся. Внезапно, я с ужасом осознаю тот факт, что его левая рука отпустила контроллер и улеглась в пространстве между нашими ногами.

ДЖОН: я не стану убивать тебя, ты ведь знаешь.  
ДИРК:   
ТОНИ ХОУК ПРО СКЕЙТЕР ТРИ: БОНУСНЫЙ РАУНД!  


Вещи, что я не хочу признавать, часть третья: громкий, трескающий звук заставляет нас с Джоном подпрыгнуть, лишь слегка. Его рука возвращается к контроллеру, мой взгляд возвращается к экрану, а мои мысли возвращаются к новому миру, что я собираюсь отыскать, и абсолютно точно ни к какой-либо другой хуйне, о которой ты мог бы подумать.

ДЖОН: чувак, ты точно только что подпрыгнул!  
ДЖОН: хех. ты и правда просто придурок.  
ДИРК: Неужели это стоит продолжения обсуждения?  
ДЖОН: ага!  


Это действительно пугает меня: глупое светлое настроение Джона, несмотря на разговор, что у нас только что был; его глупая яркая улыбка и фырканье, больше похожее на весёлое, чем раздражённое. Я качаю головой и не удостаиваю разговор продолжением. 

Мы играем ещё около часа. Это... практически раскрывает нечто в моей груди. Словно это то, что могло бы быть у меня, если бы я не вознёсся, и мне вовсе не требует полу-всеведенье чтобы знать, что Джон чувствует себя практически так же. Словно это то, что могло бы у него быть, если бы он не был депрессивным сукиным сыном, что просто сидел в одиночестве в своём доме днями напролёт.

Это странное сведенье, но оно не обязательно плохое. Куда там - необязательно плохое, чёрт, оно практически хорошее. Честно говоря, лучше всех моментов, что у меня были с Джейком, потому что, по крайней мере, на этот раз весь эмоциональный багаж лежит прямо перед нами.

Пока мы играли, PlayStation, судя по всему, стала не слишком хорошо держаться, и Джон сказал какой-то бред про то, что ей пришло время отправиться на боковую. Я закатил глаза с силой достаточной, чтобы, как по мне, он мог бы понять мысль даже через очки, и когда он переступает порог комнаты, он слегка оборачивается назад.

ДЖОН: может, завтра ещё поиграем?  
ДЖОН: могу попробовать алхимизировать каких-нибудь других игр, если хочешь.   
ДИРК: ...Кончено.   


А затем он уходит. Хм. Совсем не то, что я ожидал - тем не менее, не могу сказать, что я не скучал по этому чувству. 

*

РОУЗБОТ: Ну что, дорогой отец.  
РОУЗБОТ: Что же в нём такого?  
ДИРК: Что?   


Я поднимаю взгляд от стола мастерской, на котором конструирую нечто, для неумелого глаза выглядящее подозрительно похоже на PlayStation, и напоминаю своим лицевым мускулам не реагировать на вид своей робо-дочери, слишком уж заговорщически прислонившийся к дверному косяку. 

РОУЗБОТ: Не играй дурачка - есть гораздо более интересные игры.   
РОУЗБОТ: Джон. Что же в нём такого?  
РОУЗБОТ: Я слышала вчера вас двоих здесь, а по моим последним данным ты его ненавидел. С чего же всё изменилось?   
ДИРК: Ему было скучно, мы играли в тупую игру.   
ДИРК: Тебе-то какое дело?  
РОУЗБОТ: Мне просто-напросто любопытно, в какой это момент времени мой друг детства понял, что он не натурал, вопреки распространённому мнению.  
ДИРК: Что?   
ДИРК: Нет, всё не так.   
ДИРК: Джон натурал, я бы знал, если бы нет, и такого не было и никогда не будет.   


Роуз издаёт отвратительную имитацию смеха. Она может звучать лучше, я знаю, я её создал, а она знает, что я знаю. Угх. Этот разговор стремительно вскарабкивается на самый верх моего Топа 10 Самых Худших Разговоров, что я когда либо слышал. Типа, да ладно, я и _Эгберт_? Прости, прости, Эгберт и _я_?

Как я только что, блять, и сказал, я бы узнал, если бы у Джона был гей-кризис, поскольку я знаю практически всё. И это даже не учитывая того факта, что я, очевидно, ненавижу этого идиота. Кончено, может, меньше, чем я думал изначально, но... он раздражающий. И тупой.

РОУЗБОТ: А кто из нас обладает Зрением, дорогой отец?  
ДИРК: Моё имя Дирк, можешь звать меня так, хорошо?  
ДИРК: Или Всемогущий, если тебе уж так хочется.  
РОУЗБОТ: Опять-таки, поскольку ты, судя по всему, не в состоянии понимать намёки, я напомню, что я твоя дочь.  
ДИРК: Я не стану копировать твой синтаксис и напомню тебе, что я гей, брось, я не настолько глупый.  
РОУЗБОТ: И всё же, несмотря ни на что, мы все были так любезно осведомлено о статуе твоей сексуальности. Благодарю.  
РОУЗБОТ: Ты гей, тебя исторически привлекали придурки в очках, так что я совсем не понимаю, почему ты ведёшь себя так, словно бы это какой-то огромный скачок.  
РОУЗБОТ: Я, к слову, не способна делать таковые, потому как тебе не удалось сделать меня достаточно гибкой.  
ДИРК: Да, ты заточена в теле робота и обречена страдать от его ограничений, мы поняли.  
ДИРК: Ладно, основная проблема в том, что Джон натурал.  
ДИРК: Это один из наиболее часто повторяемых фактов всего фиаско в целом.  
ДИРК: Кроме того, на случай, если ты это упустила, у меня уже несколько месяцев напролёт и мысли не проскакивало о том распускающем сопли кошмаре, что когда-то был моим лучшим другом.  
РОУЗБОТ: Достаточное количество времени, чтобы начать скучать по его чертам, и о, как удобно подвернулось, что ты смог отыскать их в трупе, что попал на борт по твоему же предложению.  
РОУЗБОТ: Немного не в тему, но можешь, пожалуйста, попозже напомнить мне вернуться к твоему явному чувству вины за состояние Джейка Инглиша.  
ДИРК: Нихуя я не чувствую вину, это было лучше, чем то, что он бы отхватил в противном случае.  
ДИРК: Слушай, я вообще без понятия, зачем объясняюсь перед тобой.  
ДИРК: Ты ведь знаешь, что труп Джона был всего лишь побочным продуктом Терези.  
РОУЗБОТ: (И из скотов чистых и из скотов нечистых, и из всех пресмыкающихся по земле по паре, мужеского пола и женского, вошли к Ною в ковчег, как Бог повелел Ною.)  
ДИРК: Да, да, Бытие 7:8, я так рад, что на этой неделе ты изучала Библию Старой Земли.  
ДИРК: Ты знаешь, что Джон был побочным продуктом Терези, ты знаешь, что Джон натурал, и ты знаешь, что я в нём не заинтересован.  
РОУЗБОТ: Это, безусловно, набор утверждений, с которыми я ознакомлена.  
РОУЗБОТ: Хочешь защищаться - флаг в руки, серьёзно, я не стану возражать. Я брошу всё это дело, но не удивляйся, когда начнёшь ощущать кризис сексуальности, сочащийся именно с той кладовки, в которую ты его поселил.  
РОУЗБОТ: Какой же ты любезный и символически нарочитый хозяин. [1]  
ДИРК: Это не было-  
ДИРК: Это было единственное свободное помещение, что у нас было, и ты это знаешь.  
ДИРК: Жаль ломать тебе всю картину, но не все вещи захлёбываются в подтексте.  
РОУЗБОТ: Какая трагедия.  
РОУЗБОТ: Как же я смогу справиться с таким осознанием?  


Она откидывается в притворном обмороке, прикладывая ко лбу руку, прежде чем резко выпрямиться и войти в мастерскую.

РОУЗБОТ: Но сейчас я брошу эту тему. Хочешь верь, хочешь нет, но я пришла сюда не для того, чтобы дать тебе мудрый романтический совет.  
ДИРК: Тогда зачем ты здесь?  
РОУЗБОТ: Что, неужели мне нужна причина для того, чтобы навестить единственного члена семьи, с которым я ещё могу поговорить?  
ДИРК: В смысле... нет.  
ДИРК: В чём подвох?  


Роуз проходит вперёд и садится на мой рабочий стол, наверняка потому, что знает, что я ненавижу то, как это уравновешивает наш рост. 

РОУЗБОТ: Мне скучно.  
РОУЗБОТ: И, пожалуйста, прошу простить моё формулирование, но для себя ты, судя по всему, эту проблему в последнее время решил.  
РОУЗБОТ: Ты воскресил Джона для Терези, ты проводил время с Джоном, занимаясь, бог знает чем,  
ДИРК: (Тони Хоук Про Скейтер 3)  
РОУЗБОТ: и я должна признаться, что чувствую себя немного обделённой. Я здесь, чтобы поговорить.  
РОУЗБОТ: Не пытайся притворяться, будто тебе не нравится это столько же сильно, сколько мне, опять-таки, прошу простить за формулировку.  
ДИРК: Ладно, ладно, хорошо.  
ДИРК: Чем сегодня займёмся?  
ДИРК: Реконструкцией/улучшением очередного диалога Сократа, дополнением твоей аниме диссертации, расширенным психоанализом каждого персонажа MLP?  
РОУЗБОТ: Что такое "ни одно из выше перечисленного", Алекс?  
ДИРК: Что.  
РОУЗБОТ: Подожди, ты что, не знаешь про "Jeopardy"? [2]  
РОУЗБОТ: Полагаю, это не является преувеличением полномочий со стороны Дейва, решить, что это до тебя не дойдёт, но что, ни один из твоих шастающих по округе осколков правда, правда никогда не созерцал прекрасный голубой ад Алекса Требека?  


Я слегка ощериваюсь. Есть только несколько вещей, что не нравятся мне больше, чем недостаток знаний, а всё, что мне известно о "jeopardy" это то, что оно происходит от старофранцузского "ieu parti", что означает "(поровну) разделённая игра". Интерпретируй подтекст как тебе только вздумается, но это не меняет того факта, что я в растерянности, если только-

А, нет, один из осколков подсовывает мне смутное воспоминание о запахе подгоревшего попкорна, тёмной гостиной, участниках на экране и чьей-то голове, лежащей у меня на коленях, душка очков которого упирается мне в ногу, а голубая толстовка подсвечивается сиянием экрана телевизора, и я сердечно благодарю своё любимое чудесное бесконечное "я" за то, что решила расчехлить это в данный конкретный момент. Ну, по крайней мере, это дало мне представление о том "Jeopardy" бреде.

ДИРК: Нет, я слышал об этом.  
ДИРК: Выбираю напоминание за 500.  
ДИРК: Что за глупое телевизионное шоу Старой Земли, в котором все ответы давались в форме вопросов?  
РОУЗБОТ: Ты, откровенно говоря, наверняка бы преуспел в нём. Большинство из тех заданий вращалось вокруг пустяков, вокруг которых ты построил свою внешнюю личность.  
ДИРК: Я-  
РОУЗБОТ: Ладно, не обижайся, я отвлеклась.  
РОУЗБОТ: На самом деле, я хотела поговорить о реальности.  
ДИРК: Не уточнишь?  
РОУЗБОТ: О нашей.  
РОУЗБОТ: Рискуя затянуть это ещё сильней, из-за чего в следующий раз мне, не дай бог, придётся объяснять тебе "Семейную вражду", я просто хотела с тобой поговорить, Дирк.  
ДИРК: Я знаю про "Семейную вражду".  
ДИРК: Ну, так что, хочешь выпустить пар?  
РОУЗБОТ: Если настаиваешь на такой фразе, то конечно.  
РОУЗБОТ: Я хочу поговорить, и я не стану говорить об этом с Терези, а Джон не хочет говорить со мной. Мне кажется, я его смущаю.  
ДИРК: Да, довольно сильно.  
РОУЗБОТ: Джон Эгберт всё продолжает быть загадкой.  
РОУЗБОТ: Ой, и не строй из себя гения, раз уж заметил тот факт, что в данное мгновение я прошу тебя исполнить довольно отцовскую роль. Это не так уж и глубоко зарыто, и мне бы хотелось, чтобы ты и твои мозгодирки поняли это прежде, чем начнёте свою круговую мастурбацию.  
РОУЗБОТ: Уверена, ты понимаешь, что располагаешь ограниченным количеством собеседников, а также я уверена, что ты понимаешь, что тебе предоставлена последняя надежда.  
ДИРК: Будут ещё какие-нибудь едкие замечания в мой адрес, или уже поедем этой сумасшедшей кривой дорожкой?  
РОУЗБОТ: Взгляни, мои руки уже на руле, готовые резко свернуть влево.  
РОУЗБОТ: Эта поездка...  
РОУЗБОТ: Ну, будет, конечно, сложно описать мои ожидания, потому как в тот момент они, так сказать, точно совпадали с твоими.  
РОУЗБОТ: Но теперь, когда мне любезно была предоставлена некоторая автономия, я нахожу себя несколько разочарованной.  
РОУЗБОТ: Я устала от этого корабля, и я устала быть порознь со своей женой, Дирк.  
ДИРК: Стоит ли мне готовиться к перевороту?  
РОУЗБОТ: Нет, я не настолько глупа, чтобы рассчитывать, что ты позволишь мне так далеко зайти.  
РОУЗБОТ: Но я просто решила дать тебе знать.  
РОУЗБОТ: Я невероятно по ней скучаю и не сомневаюсь, что это чувство взаимно.  
РОУЗБОТ: Знаешь, она будет очень злой, когда доберётся.  
ДИРК: Уверен, она не будет единственной.  
РОУЗБОТ: Подозреваю, что ты мог списать её угрозу со счетов, потому что у неё нет достаточного "повествовательного веса", чтобы гарантировать нашу каноничность, но брось ты. Зрители любят мстящих лесбиянок.  
ДИРК: Справедливо.  
ДИРК: Но зачем же поднимать этот вопрос сейчас?  
ДИРК: У тебя не получится вызвать у меня вину и заставить вернуться назад или ещё что. Прости, малая, я не стану разворачивать эту машину.  
РОУЗБОТ: Я так и подумала.  
РОУЗБОТ: Просто решила, что было бы неплохо сообщить тебе. Ты не такой злой, каким себя считаешь.  
ДИРК: Знаешь, в последнее время как-то много людей говорит мне такое.  
ДИРК: В следующий раз, тогда, украду ещё больше людей у их жён, как насчёт такого?  


На лице Роуз прорезается лёгкая улыбка.

РОУЗБОТ: Звучит как отличный план.  
ДИРК: Да.  
ДИРК: ...  
РОУЗБОТ: ...  
РОУЗБОТ: ...?  
ДИРК: Раз мы тут выпускаем пар, не возражаешь, если я тоже немного поделюсь?  
РОУЗБОТ: Тебе слово.  
ДИРК: Я знаю, что не такой уж и плохой, ладно. Я просто-напросто играю роль, которую нужно кому-то играть.  
ДИРК: ...  
РОУЗБОТ: Но тебе едва ли не хочется, чтобы тебе не приходилось её играть, потому что это не очаровательно, не приведёт ни к чему хорошему, а всеведенье, полу- или ещё какое, лишь утомляет.  
РОУЗБОТ: Ты Атлант, и тебе это страшно надоело.  
ДИРК: Твои слова, не мои.  
РОУЗБОТ: Хм.  
РОУЗБОТ: Ну, знаешь, если бы космос не был вакуумом, я бы сказала, что лучшая вещь для поддержки планеты - это воздух.  
РОУЗБОТ: Похоже, единственный способ получить помощь - это быть где-то ещё.  
ДИРК: Мне не нужна помощь, и не нужны мне твои псевдо-эльфийские "подсказки", ладно?  
ДИРК: Иногда тебе просто нужно посетовать на свою нарративную ношу, вот и всё.  
РОУЗБОТ: Хорошо, вполне справедливо.  
РОУЗБОТ: Могу ли я взять что-нибудь за 200?  
ДИРК: Что такое спокойной ночи, Роуз?  
РОУЗБОТ: Увидимся завтра.  


Она соскальзывает со стола и уходит, не сказав больше ни слова. На корабле тихо, и нет, больше тебе я ничего не скажу.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> [1] "...don’t act surprised when you start noticing a sexuality crisis leaking out from that literal closet you’ve put him up in." - игра слов и настоятельные намёки Роуз в одном: кладовая на английском - storage closet, а "be in the closet" означает, что кто-то ещё не раскрылся как гомосексуал.  
> [2] Jeopardy! (с англ. — «Рискуй!») — американская телевизионная игра-викторина. Суть игры заключается в том, что участники отвечают на вопросы из области общих знаний: каждый вопрос представлен в виде утверждения о некоем предмете, а игрок должен дать свой ответ в форме вопроса, назвав искомый предмет. ("Своя игра" является русским аналогом, сделанным по образу и подобию.)


	4. Chapter 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> От автора: "<…> знаете, хотели написать какой-нибудь супер эмоциональный кусочек о джоне, но затем начали писать и вот мы здесь. может в следующем году <…>  
> приятного чтения <3"

Ладно, я, наверно, прошу прощения за предыдущую концовку. Иногда для таких вещей просто необходим обрыв на самом интересном, знаешь? Такие люди, как я - не то чтобы я в принципе являюсь личностью, да и не то чтобы кто-либо во все времена был хотя бы немного близок к моему уровню, - понимают такого рода повествовательные приёмы. Да и, кстати говоря, почему бы нам не попробовать немного in medias res, если для такого ещё не слишком поздно. [1] Этот параграф может, конечно, аннулировать его, но, серьёзно, кто вообще следит?

ДЖОН: вот именно поэтому ты не так уж и хорош в видеоиграх.  
ДИРК: Эй, я лучший в видеоиграх.  
ДИРК: Электроника - это как бы моя фишка.  
ДЖОН: мхм.  
ДЖОН: и поэтому ты только что проиграл в "mario kart" четыре раза подряд, да?  
ДИРК: Я позволял тебе выиграть.  
ДЖОН: о, ну конечно.  
ДЖОН: ты определённо производишь впечатление чувака, что умеет проигрывать.  
ДИРК: Заткнись.  
ДИРК: Тогда беру реванш, и на этот раз я не позволю тебе выиграть.  


Ухмылка Джона так похоже на Джейка, однако чем чаще я её вижу, тем больше различий находится; он вновь поднимает свой контроллер.

ДЖОН: ну как скажешь!  


Я не удостаиваю его ответа. Я выиграю его, ладно, и да, для этого мне даже не понадобятся мои нарративные силы. Я просто был с ним мягок. Очевидно.

Джон начинает игру и, что ж. Слушай. Мне бы хотелось сказать, что я тяну время, оттягиваясь на втором месте, но как только мы доезжаем до конца третьего круга, и моя попытка обогнать его проваливается - ёбанные зелёные снаряды, чел, кто-нибудь вообще знает, как в них целиться-то, блять? - наверно, становиться немного очевидно, что "Mario Kart" просто не один из моих лучших навыков. Ничего страшного, хорошо? Я вдоволь компенсирую это _всем остальным_ , знаешь ли.

Джон, конечно же, злорадствует.

ДЖОН: видишь, чувак!  
ДЖОН: ты просто сосёшь в этой игре.  
ДИРК: М-да, ну что ж, по крайней мере, я ещё и сглатываю.  


В ответ я частично ожидаю какого-нибудь "фу, Дирк, я не гей", так что, когда Джон просто ухмыляется, это сильно меня удивляет. Ухмылка ему совсем не идёт, учитывая, что на его лице от рождения застряло некое бестолково милое выражение, но он правда старается. 

ДЖОН: тогда может, заткнёшься и сглотнёшь своё поражение?  
ДИРК: Слушай, давай просто, не знаю, поиграем в шахматы.  
ДЖОН: фу, нет.  
ДЖОН: я, может, и ботан, но не настолько.  
ДИРК: Да, я так и подумал.  
ДИРК: Тогда чем хочешь заняться?  
ДЖОН: не знаю.  


Он ёрзает за месте, потягивается, и его колено врезается в моё. Полагаю, огромная блядская благодарность моим очкам за то, что скрывают, как мой взгляд метается в точку прикосновения, хотя в этом совсем нет ничего странного. Во всём этом, очевидно, нет ничего странного. Просто два бро, оттягивающихся в космосе и играющих в видеоигры. Это было обыденным делом уже на протяжении где-то недели: Джон появлялся в середине дня, явно только проснувшийся, я соизволял сделать перерыв от своей важной работы, и мы садились на пол и играли, пока он не устанет, или пока Роуз не потребует моего присутствия на ночи аниме. Это... что ж, лучше, чем было до того, как я его оживил, хотя это не то чтобы о многом говорит. 

ДИРК: Тони Хоук?  
ДЖОН: не, надоело.  
ДЖОН: охотники за привидениями?  
ДИРК: Точно нет.  
ДИРК: К тому же она могла быть слегка... перемещена.  


Джон поворачивается на меня со злобным прищуром в глазах. В каком-то смысле даже забавно, что в отношении ко мне это - самое кровожадное, что когда-либо только проявлялось в его взгляде, в отличие от того, что было, о, давай посмотрим, когда он узнал, что я стал нарративным злодеем. Может быть, это как раз-таки то, что, наконец, заставит его перешагнуть через грань правосудия или что-нибудь такое. Ну, разве это не идеально соответствует этой глупой истории: подойти к её финальным взрывам благодаря копии дерьмовой ММО "Охотников за привидениями".

ДЖОН: в смысле, перемещена?  
ДЖОН: разве ты не должен знать практически всё практически обо всём?  
ДЖОН: и разве это не будет включать в себя местоположение определённой игры?  
ДИРК: Погоди, позволь мне связаться со вселенной.  
ДИРК: ММО "Охотники за привидениями" знамениты своей сильной и легко отслеживаемой чакрой, так что найти её не займёт много времени.  
ДЖОН: дирк.  
ДИРК: Тсс, тсс, я прямо Джоди Фостер из "Контакта", потому что, кажется, я получил сигнал?  
ДЖОН: (ха. так и знал, что ты не спал, когда мы смотрели это.)  
ДЖОН: но тем не менее. *дирк.*  
ДИРК: Думаю, нашёл.  
ДЖОН: и где она.  
ДИРК: В пустоте космоса, бесцельно дрейфует где-то в трёх световых годах от нас. Упс.  
ДИРК: Я правда не знаю, как она туда попала.  
ДЖОН: а ты действительно худший в розыгрышах!  
ДЖОН: да блин, чувак, я так долго её алхимизировал!  
ДЖОН: и вряд ли у меня остался код.  
ДЖОН: угх!  
ДИРК: Прости, Джон, думаю, высшие силы просто-напросто пытаются тебя защитить.  


Джон драматично падает на спину, не отрывая при том от меня взгляда. Это, по правде говоря, довольно впечатляющий ход, хотя новый угол преобразовывает его хмурость от "по устрашению может соседствовать с муравьём" до "заставляет уголок моих губ немного приподняться, потому что, проклятье, он выглядит как идиот".

ДЖОН: ну ты и хуй.  
ДЖОН: и только попробуй сказать то, что вот-вот собираешься сказать!  
ДЖОН: твои шутки про члены не такие смешные, как ты думаешь.  
ДИРК: Они охуеть какие смешные, заткнись.  
ДИРК: А ещё, наличие у меня хотя бы чуточки вкуса не делает меня хуем.  
ДЖОН: почему ты просто не мог играть в это иронично?  
ДЖОН: я думал, в этом буквально была вся твоя фишка.  
ДИРК: Это не моя "фишка".  
ДИРК: И некоторые вещи просто выходят за рамки иронии, ладно? Это искусство с тонкими нюансами.  
ДИРК: Точно так же, как и искусство подлости, по правде говоря, что для меня являлось ещё одной чертовcки хорошей причиной вышвырнуть твою говёную игру за борт.  
ДЖОН: да плевать.  
ДЖОН: разве мы уже не прошли всю ту стадию, где выяснили, что ты не по-настоящему плохой, а просто хуй, который слишком много обо всём думает?  


Я пожимаю плечами, прежде чем лечь на спину, уберегая тем самым свою шею от необходимости изгибаться, чтобы поддерживать псевдо-зрительный контакт с Джоном.

ДИРК: Ну да, я не злой. Это то, что можно объективно сказать.  
ДИРК: Не понимаю, зачем мы опять перемываем этому кости. Всё, что я сказал - это то, что я злодей. Мораль тут ни при чём.  
ДЖОН: надеюсь, ты понимаешь, что эти бредовые психологические словечки больше меня не пугают. я дружу с роуз уже годы напролёт, чувак.  
ДЖОН: мораль-шмораль.  
ДИРК: Мощное заявление.  
ДЖОН: ты вообще слышишь, как ты говоришь, типа, хоть иногда?  


Улыбка Джона появляется лишь на мгновение, а затем тут же исчезает, и внезапно, он начинает выглядеть измученным.

ДЖОН: боже, я устал.  
ДИРК: Хочешь пойти в кровать?  


Так. Чёрт. Это прозвучало не совсем так, как я хотел, но блин. Мы все понимаем, что я имел в виду кровать Джона, которая в другой комнате. И я имел в виду, что он пойдёт туда. Один. Закрой свой ёбанный рот.

ДЖОН: да, мне, наверно, скоро уже стоит пойти.  
ДЖОН: ...  
ДЖОН: хотя я бы лучше пошёл домой.  
ДИРК: Ага, ну что ж, деваться некуда, как бы сказал Джейк.  
ДЖОН: ...  
ДЖОН: но деваться есть куда!  
ДЖОН: есть куда? звучит глупо, не знаю.  
ДЖОН: суть в том, что ты можешь развернуться.  
ДЖОН: в смысле, на самом деле, ты мог бы просто нанять кого-нибудь, чтобы он время от времени угрожал нам, и бум, актуальность.  


Теперь настаёт моя очередь злобно прищуривать глаза, хоть и, естественно, очки аннулируют любой эффект, который мог бы от этого быть. Таково уж бремя крутых мудаков, вроде меня. Но это не относится к делу. Джон... не звучит как Джон. С каких это пор он стал называть Землю С "домом"? С каких это пор ему плевать не так сильно, чтобы прийти к, конечно, тупорылому, но всё-таки решению?

ДИРК: Роуз тебя к этому подговорила, да?  
ДЖОН: что? нет!  


Роуз подговорила его к этому. Интересно. А я думал, они не разговаривают. 

ДИРК: Это был не вопрос.  
ДИРК: Роуз сказала тебе поговорить со мной, и она попросила тебя попросить меня вернуться назад. Я не тупой, чувак, я знаю, как ты говоришь, и я знаю, что это точно не тот бред, что ты только что ляпнул.  
ДИРК: К этому она тебя тоже подговорила? Она тебе сказала, какой из персонажей "Mario Kart" сможет сильнее всего расшатать мою беспокойную психику?  
ДЖОН: чувак, что?  
ДЖОН: нет! я проводил с тобой время, потому что это весело.  
ДЖОН: за исключением тех моментов, когда ты выкидываешь какое-нибудь такое говно.  
ДИРК: О, да, вот уж кто бы говорил.  
ДЖОН: и как это понимать?  
ДИРК: Знаешь, иногда я, блять, снисхожу до того, чтобы сидеть тут с тобой на полу и играть в видеоигры, а затем ты решаешь превратить это в урок этики для детей или что-то такое.  
ДИРК: Это надоедает, особенно когда ты, чёрт подери, ясно даёшь понять, что это единственная причина, почему ты со мной разговариваешь.  
ДИРК: Можешь сказать Роуз, что мне нужна твоя жалкая компания или ещё чего, и что у тебя не получится смягчить меня или какой там тупорылый план она себе напридумала.   


Перебарщиваю ли я? Возможно, но опять-таки, я говорю с Джоном Эгбертом. Думаю, я могу позволить себе немного дать слабины. Просто... хреново, честного говоря, думать о том, насколько я правда наслаждался временем, проведённым с Джоном, хотя бы раз не беспокоясь о других обитателях корабля, и всё только чтобы обнаружить, что это бессмысленный заговор Роуз. Мне нормально и одному, я уже справлялся с таким в достаточной мере, поверь, но я никогда не видел ничего привлекательно в том, чтобы окружать себя бредом.

Я встаю и отворачиваюсь от Джона, который издаёт возмущённый звук куда менее тихий, чем ему бы хотелось. Я могу заставить его уйти. Эта ситуация отстой, и я признаю, что ясно вижу, как она ускользает из-под моего контроля, но это, по крайней мере, хоть какое-то занятие. Кроме того, я думаю, это именно то, что мы с Джоном должны обсудить вдоль и, блять, поперёк, ради отношений и всего такого.

ДЖОН: роуз не подговаривала меня к этому!  
ДЖОН: да, мы обсуждали с ней это, и да, она предложила мне с тобой об этом поговорить.  
ДЖОН: но мы пришли к этому вместе. я не глупый, дирк.  
ДЖОН: знаю, что пробыл здесь минимум времени, но меня уже тошнит от этого корабля так же сильно, как и всех остальных.  


Я вновь оборачиваюсь на Джона и обнаруживаю его, стоящего в опасной ко мне близости.

ДИРК: Так, а ну всем стоять, Джона Эгберта тошнит от этого корабля. Наверно, нам лучше сразу же развернуться, да?  
ДИРК: Не дай *бог* мистеру Главному Персонажу будет некомфортно хотя бы одну секунду.  
ДЖОН: это не то, что я имел в виду!  
ДЖОН: хотя знаешь что? вообще, да.  
ДЖОН: я работал усерднее, чем, вероятно, кто-либо другой, чтобы выиграть эту тупую игру и только посмотрите, к чему это меня привело.  
ДЖОН: может быть, я заслуживаю ёбанного перерыва!  
ДИРК: Welcome to the club, buddy. [2]  
ДИРК: Я тут тоже как бы не развлекаюсь. Думаешь, я хочу этим заниматься?  
ДЖОН: ты не особо-то и сопротивляешься, знаешь ли.  
ДЖОН: и если тебе это так не нравиться, давай тогда просто, блять, полетим назад!  
ДЖОН: там я, по крайней мере, мог бы депрессовать в собственном доме, а не в кладовке.  


Ему действительно удаётся разозлить меня - это было бы впечатляюще, если бы, знаешь, я на него не злился. Я оживил его, дал ему место, где остаться, играл с ним в видеоигры, не контролировал его, не вышвыривал с корабля, даже когда он бесил, и _вот_ что я получаю взамен?

ДИРК: Джон, просто убирайся.  
ДЖОН: нет!  
ДЖОН: я останусь здесь, пока ты действительно не ВЫСЛУШАЕШЬ!  


А затем он толкает меня, прижав ладони к груди в манере такой, которая могла бы значить что-то совершенно иное, если бы не сила, стоящая сейчас за этими руками. Я недостаточно застан врасплох, чтобы у него действительно получилось меня куда-то толкнуть, и лишь достаточно настолько, чтобы через мгновение поднять руки и толкнуть в ответ. Излишне говорить, что я намного сильнее Джона. Он падает на пол с глухим звуком, что заставил бы меня поморщиться, будь кто-либо из нас кем-то другим. 

ДИРК: Ты ведь понимаешь, что это глупо, да?  
ДИРК: Я, блять, создал ту душу, с которой ты тут носишься, и если я решу её уничтожить, мне много усилий не потребуется.   
ДЖОН: ага, да как скажешь.  


Он вскакивает с пола, подготавливая себя так, словно бы вновь собирается толкнуть меня, и, что ж. Я злодей. Он герой. Он испытывает моё терпение. Что ещё я должен делать?

Я взываю к силам, сжимая кулак у своего бока, пока моя мысленная ладонь сжимается вокруг души внутри него. Она сопротивляется слабее, чем я ожидал, словно бы она вовсе узнаёт меня, словно бы она не та же самая душа, с которой он начинал. Это неудивительно. Я создал эту душу, конечно же, на ней остался мой отпечаток.

ДЖОН: ...  
ДЖОН: ты что, блять, делаешь?  


Я не утруждаю себя ответом. Не зло ли это, Джон? Я достаточно внимательно слушаю, Джон? Это лучше, чем провести ещё один день на корабле, играя в "Mario Kart", Джон?

Джон открывает рот, словно бы собираясь сказать нечто глупое, но всё, что выходит - это резкий вздох, как только я сжимаю душу сильнее - да, я знаю, как это звучит, заткнись, - сильнее, сильнее и затем что-то трескается.

По правде говоря, "трескается" не совсем подходящий глагол - это больше схоже с объективно мерзким хлюпаньем, покуда комнату освещает, словно Hello Kitty рейв, и я, Принц, разрушаю душу, что создал для Джона. Глаза Джона вспыхивают ярким аниме-подобным розовым, и затем он валится на пол. На комнату опускается мрак, тишина и, рискуя прозвучать клишировано, холод.

МЁРТВ.  


Ну что ж. Пиздец. Это... определённо то, что я сделал. И уж определённо не то, что я планировал делать, когда проснулся этим утром.

Я приседаю рядом с телом, потому что вот и всё, это теперь точно просто тело. Опять. Его глаза закрыты, очки слегка скошены из-за соприкосновения с полом, когда Джон упал, и он ужасающе неподвижен. И да-да - ужасающе. Вид (вновь) мёртвого Джона... ужасающ в той манере, в которой я искренне не ожидал. Совершенного того не предполагая, я полностью опадаю на пол, так что теперь сижу рядом с телом. Единственные звуки, слышимые в комнате - это мягкое жужжание подключённой игровой консоли, что мы с Джоном алхимизировали на днях, и моё странное аритмичное дыхание. 

Я не хотел опять его убивать. Ну. На самом деле это ложь. В тот _момент_ , когда я держал и душил его душу, я определённо знал, что делаю. Я просто играю свою роль, удерживаю всех на правильном пути, я злодей, я плохой парень. ( ~~Ну конечно.~~ ) Но до этого момента я просто... хотел напугать его. Дать ему понять, что он пиздец как бесит и что я не из тех не-то-чтобы-людей, с которыми можно торговаться, что не только его одного тошнит от всей этой ситуации, и не пойти ли мне нахуй, я начинаю уж слишком сильно пиздострадать на этот счёт.

Да, хорошо, я убил Джона. Кто-то должен был это сделать, и, право, кто-то правда считает, что это долго продлится? Если и есть нечто, что я уже выучил, так это то, что у таких ебланов как он есть некий способ не оставаться в мёртвых. Даже несмотря на то, что мы, судя по всему, находимся вне распространения чего-либо хотя бы отдалённо напоминающего свод игровых правил богоуровня, я уверен, пространство парадоксов найдёт способ вернуть к жизни своего драгоценного героя. И, конечно, я, вероятно, буду тем, в чьи руки вложат их ёбанный тупорылый инструмент или что-нибудь такое.

В смысле, оживить Джона, вероятно, не будет так уж сложно. Я уже делал это раньше, так? И может в этот раз ему не придётся идти и разъёбывать всё к чертям собачим, хотя кто знает, это может стать моим новым хобби. И так бы вероятно и произошло, если я был чуть хуже, чем я и так есть. Но ладно, признаю, мне, если честно, не нравится убивать. Я... ещё никогда не убивал кого-то, кого знаю. Это странно, и моя ментальная рука чувствуется тёплой и липкой. Прочь, проклятое пятно, прочь, и всё такое. Хм. Я всегда ассоциировал себя с Гамлетом, но, возможно, Леди Макбет подходит мне немного лучше. Думаю, это не имеет большого значения - они оба умирают в конце.

В дверь моей комнаты раздаётся стук. Это странно - ни один из моих компаньонов не склонен беспокоиться о достаточном уровне социальных способностей, коих требует вежливость. 

ДИРК: Что.  
РОУЗБОТ: Что там происходит?  
РОУЗБОТ: Нечто теперь кажется другим, и не думаю, что есть необходимость сообщать тебе, что у нас с Терези не произойдёт дефицита мятежных махинаций, если мы обнаружим, что ты убил последнее сносное существо на этом корабле.  


Блять. Иметь на борту Провидца... затруднительно, мягко говоря.

ДИРК: Эй, махинации - это как бы моя фишка. У вас могут быть уловки, хитрости и всё такое.  
РОУЗБОТ: Ох, приношу свои извинения. Не поняла, что ступила на занятую территорию.  
РОУЗБОТ: Могу я войти?  
ДИРК: Ты обычно не спрашиваешь.  
РОУЗБОТ: Тогда прошу прощения, что веду себя вне персонажа. Просто подумала, что побуду вежливой и уберегу себя от необходимости восстанавливаться от увиденного того, что там происходит.  
РОУЗБОТ: К слову, не хочешь посвятить меня в это?  
РОУЗБОТ: Поверь, меня довольно сильно раздражает необходимость спрашивать. Когда ты впадаешь в такое настроение, то начинаешь создавать странные, скажем, затемнения в моём Взоре.  
РОУЗБОТ: Естественно, сложи всё вместе, и начнёт казаться, что вполне вероятно в данный момент ты имеешь на руках труп Джона Эгберта. Буду очень признательна твоему подтверждению этой теории.  
ДИРК: Да ладно, мы с тобой вдвоём знаем, что "теорема" в данном контексте было бы лучшим словом.  
РОУЗБОТ: Ты заглатываешь наживку и продолжаешь уходить от ответа. Хм. Неудивительно.  
РОУЗБОТ: Ты уже успел пересмотреть "Выходные у Берни" у себя в голове, или мне ещё подождать?  
ДИРК: Попридержи своих ёбанных коней, я занят.  
ДИРК: И вообще-то Джон не мёртв.  
ДЖОН: да, роуз, я здесь!  
ДЖОН: мы с дирком просто играли в "mario kart". если ты видела что-то странное, то, вероятнее всего, это был просто я, разрушающий жопу дирка.  
РОУЗБОТ: ...  
РОУЗБОТ: Стоит ли мне вообще обращать внимание на формулировку?  
ДИРК: Скорее нет.  


Ты решаешь, что удовлетворена. Ты слышала голос Джона и ты правда предпочтёшь не думать о своём экто-отце в ситуациях неудачного формулирования.

РОУЗБОТ: Что ж, тогда прошу прощения за прерывание разрушение жопы. Развлекаетесь там.  
ДЖОН: обязательно!  


Пока Роуз не заворачивает за угол в конце коридора, я сижу совершенно бездвижно, а затем вздыхаю и смотрю вниз на Джона. Да уж, это уже отстой. Самое время (опять) оживить его. 

Я закрываю глаза, чтобы сосредоточиться - не то чтобы мне было нужно, но благодаря этому я чувствую себя круче, - и связываюсь силой со сломанным, похожим на банановую кожуру остатком души. Я беру его, на этот раз осторожно, и останавливаюсь. Прискорбно признавать, но я понятия не имею, что делаю. Я не целитель, и, уверен, ты никогда бы не догадался, но когда я впервые возвращал Джона к жизни, я тоже не знал, что делаю.

ДИРК: (Блять.)  


Ну что ж, наверно, я всегда могу уничтожить то немногое, что осталось от этой души, и дело с концом. Но в таком случае я рискую уничтожить воспоминания Джона, что тот получил вместе с этой душой. Я... не хочу начинать с самого начала. Это бесит, ладно? И да, да, воспоминания хранятся в мозгу, но мне не верится, что в этой вселенной хоть что-то может работать не в наиболее разочаровывающей и драматичной манере из возможных. Может это конечно и эгоистично исключать такой способ только потому, что я не хочу, чтобы Джон опять показывал мне "Воздушную тюрьму", но эй, я злодей. Разве я не заслуживаю немножко эгоизма? 

Ладно. Я самая умная сущность из когда-либо существовавших, что-нибудь придумаю. Вот, как насчёт классики:

Джон: Проснуться.

Ничего.

Джон: Открыть глаза.

Веки трупа раскрываются, обнажая полностью закатившиеся назад налитые кровью глаза. Хм. Вообще, это интересно.

Джон: Сесть.

Подобно марионетке из дерьмового ужастика 90-х годов, торс трупа неспешно движется и замирает в положении, близком к перпендикулярному полу. Его голова откидывается набок, ещё и с этими глазами всё это просто... пиздец. Да, знаю, не мне говорить, но... это пиздец.

Джон: Прекратить быть мёртвым.

Снова ничего. Ну что ж, как бы это всё ни было интересно, я не Ягами Лайт, и я правда не получаю удовольствия от проведения странных экспериментов над мёртвыми и почти мёртвыми. И как бы я не любил марионеток, есть в настоящем трупе, дёргающимся словно бы от верёвочек, нечто такое, делающее это всё лютым пиздецом, и это правда всё, что можно сказать по данному поводу. 

Джон: Закрыть глаза и лечь.

Как только тело Джона возвращается в его естественное положение сна, я закидываю нарративные команды обратно в свой бесполезный пояс с инструментами и вздыхаю. Один из немногих моментов в моей жизни, когда я в растерянности. Таким образом, разрушение души не работает, нарративные команды просто-напросто превращают идиота в Терри Кисера, всё движется, но нет никакого дыхания и... нет дыхания. Нет дыхания, нет Дыхания. Хм. Под конец глаза Джона были полностью розовыми, не оставалось и следа синего.

У меня появляется предчувствие, что я до чего-то здесь докопался - это дерьмо, кажется, обладает конкретно той спецификой махинаций, которую пространство парадоксов с любовью бы сюда впихнуло. И если Джон мёртв потому, что был подвластен Сердцу, без какого-либо Дыхания, то, судя по всему, всё, что я могу сделать, это немного с ним им поделиться. (Обязательно вставь сюда шутку про мою способность перехватывать у него дыхание. Знаю, ты такого ждёшь не дождёшься.) 

Так вот, помнишь того ребёнка, которого ты представлял главу или две назад? Он, естественным образом, вырос окружённый водой, и, как и большинство людей, коим выпадало такое (не?) счастье, он довольно рано освоил базу искусственного дыхания. Пилозуб и Квадраволн были оба запрограммированы на подобное, просто на всякий случай. Я, конечно, всегда был превосходным пловцом, так что их навыки никогда не пригождались, но... сейчас знания могут оказаться полезными. Очень жаль, что всё дошло до такого так быстро, но тебе ведь надо хоть как-то ухватить свой кусок удовольствия, да?

Я прикасаюсь к уже успевшей охладеть коже трупа, кладя пальцы под челюсть, чтобы обнаружить неудивительное отсутствие пульса. Ладно. Тогда сделаем это, сделаем это случаться. Сука, после всего этого я заставлю Джона адски жёстко меня благодарить, и если это эвфемизм, то нам всем просто придётся с этим смириться. 

Я убеждаюсь, что никто не войдёт, а затем сплетаю пальцы вместе и устраиваю их в центре груди Джона, основанием ладони к грудине. Я частично ожидаю, что он двинется, но, естественно, он не движется.

ДИРК: (Повезло тебе, что я хороший, Эгберт.)  
ДЖОН:   


Я приостанавливаюсь, даю себе последний шанс подумать, действительно ли это то, что я хочу сделать, а затем начинаю надавливания. Так, расклад такой: думаю, многие знают, как делается искусственное дыхание. Я не собираюсь тратить своё бесконечное время и энергию на детализацию того, как я отсчитываю тридцать надавливаний, не утруждая себя никакой песней, чтобы держать ритм, потому что мои внутренние часы охуеть какие точные, а затем наклоняю голову трупа и выдыхаю ему в рот. Да, я прикасаюсь к губам Джона своими, успокойся нахуй. Целовашки-обнимашки с трупом не то чтобы вообще хоть как-то вписываются в концепцию романа, во-первых, а ещё это даже близко не стоит в сфере Чего-то Такого. Я не хочу ничего Такого. Просто один всемогущий бро помогает другому тупому ёбанному бро, которого он только что убил. Я и не ожидал, что ты поймёшь. 

Короче, смысл в том, что я не собираюсь подробно описывать тебе этот процесс. Я делаю искусственное дыхание, и примерно минуты так через три, поскольку в этой вселенной всем, очевидно, плевать на реализм, грудь Джона поднимается, встречаясь с моими руками, что уж начали опускаться для ещё одной серии нажатий. Его глаза встречаются с моими, примерно того же обыденного оттенка синего, широко распахнутые и непонимающие, практически сразу же прищуривающиеся до того уровня подозрения, коим был бы горд каждый частный сыщик. Ну что ж, он вернулся. Похвалы принимаются. 

ДЖОН: дирк.  
ДЖОН: ты что, только что целовал меня?  
ДИРК: Я делал искусственное дыхание, долбоёб. С возвращением к жизни.  
ДЖОН: спасибо.  
ДЖОН: ПОДОЖДИ.  
ДЖОН: ты убил меня! ты не... ты *убил* меня!  


Он резко садится и отползает от меня. Я не пытаюсь его остановить, просто сажусь на пятки и придаю своим чертам лица лучший покер-фейс, что у меня когда-либо выходил.

ДИРК: Ну да, я злодей, если ты ещё не заметил.  
ДИРК: И я вернул тебя к жизни.  
ДЖОН: после того, как *убил* меня!!  
ДЖОН: чувак, это не круто!  
ДЖОН: похоже, ты хуже, чем я думал, м-да.  


И он практически выглядит... преданным, если бы меня попросили это как-нибудь выразить. Словно каким-то образом его вера в присущую мне доброту внезапно пошатнулась, или словно бы он только что узнал, что Джон Кьюсак всю жизнь жалел о роли в "Воздушной тюрьме", пока не умер под горой пылающих метеоритных обломков. Что ж. Не знаю, почему это вообще заставляет меня чувствовать нечто вроде... нет, не обиды, но чего-то вроде извиняющегося чувства, и какого хуя, это мерзко. Кем я, блять, себя возомнил? Кем меня, блять, возомнил Джон? Почему мне _не плевать_?

Сука, мне нужно заткнуться. Моя бесполезная "эмоциональная" чушь никуда меня не приведёт.

ДИРК: ...  
ДИРК: Похоже.  
ДИРК: ...  
ДЖОН: ...  
ДИРК: Могу я кое-что попробовать?  
ДЖОН: что? опять убить меня?  
ДЖОН: вообще, я бы предпочёл, что нет.  
ДЖОН: думаю, я просто пойду спать.  


Он пытается встать, но затем останавливается. 

ДЖОН: отпусти!!  
ДИРК: Дай мне одну секунду, хорошо?  
ДИРК: Я пытаюсь тебе помочь.  
ДЖОН: убивая?  
ДЖОН: (опять?)  
ДЖОН: слушай, чувак, меня до этого уже убивали друзья, и обычно я не обижаюсь, но...  
ДЖОН: они обычно не такие хуесосы, как ты!  


Сейчас нет времени думать о том, что Джон, по-видимому, считает меня другом; это кое-что, с чем ему (и, вероятно, Роуз) надо будет позже поработать. 

ДИРК: Если бы я хотел опять убить тебя, зачем мне тогда тебя возвращать?  
ДЖОН: откуда мне знать? не я здесь плохой парень, если ты забыл.  
ДИРК: Поверь, я знаю.  
ДИРК: Слушай. Скажу как можно проще.  
ДИРК: Я считаю, что в тебе всё ещё осталась частичка той души, что создал, когда впервые оживлял тебя, и я думаю, что тебе будет лучше без неё.  


При условии, что удаление этой частички не убьёт его, конечно. Но я в этом сомневаюсь.

ДЖОН: ...  
ДЖОН: а разве это не убьёт меня опять?  
ДИРК: Я так не думаю.  
ДИРК: Я считаю, что пространство парадоксов пытается преподать нам пару уроков о том, как вливаться в свой аспект или как-то так, и я думаю, что с тобой всё будет нормально, поскольку теперь у тебя твоё Дыхание и всё такое.  
ДИРК: С заглавной буквы, обозначая тем подарок от бога и, наверно, бред с Аспектом.  
ДЖОН: ...  
ДЖОН: ладно.  
ДЖОН: но если это убьёт меня, и ты меня не возродишь, я буду преследовать твою жопу целую вечность.  
ДИРК: Да-да.  
ДИРК: Может быть неприятно.  


Я вновь связываюсь силами с остатками души и осторожно, словно бы в игре "Операцию" зажимая в щипца Коня Чарли, тяну. [3] Лицо Джона кривится в тот момент, когда оно отстаёт от того, за что оно там, блять, держалось. Как только я убеждаюсь, что у него ничего лишнего больше не осталось, я посылаю одиночный заряд розовой молнии, соединяющий мою руку с грудью Джона, и отправляю душу распадаться в ничто. Комната затаила дыхание (со строчной буквы для двусмысленности). 

Становится так тихо, что слышится какое-то биение. Джон не валится на пол, так что это хорошее начало. Когда я перевожу на него взгляд, его глаза возвращаются к их первоначальному пронзительному синему цвету, и он выглядит... нормально. У меня появляется чувство, что если бы я сейчас заглянул под его футболку, то обнаружил бы, что рана от Лорда Инглиша пропала.

ДИРК: Ты в порядке?  
ДЖОН: да.  
ДЖОН: ...  
ДЖОН: что только что произошло?  
ДИРК: Как я уже говорил, я забрал из тебя то, что осталось от той души. Признаюсь, я не совсем уверен, как ты дышишь вне своего Аспекта/может, богоуровнего бреда, но раз альфа таймлайн хочет, чтобы ты был жив, кто я, чтобы спорить?  
ДЖОН: хм.  
ДЖОН: спасибо игровому бреду, наверно.  
ДИРК: ...  
ДИРК: Да.  


Ещё одно биение. Мы могли бы собрать ёбанную группу. Когда я смотрю на Джона, его взгляд направлен куда угодно, только не на меня.

ДЖОН: если я теперь попытаюсь уйти спать, ты станешь меня останавливать?  
ДИРК: Не.  
ДЖОН: ...  
ДЖОН: круто.  
ДЖОН: увидимся, тогда.  
ДИРК: "Mario Kart" завтра?  


Это было нашей прощальной фразой уже на протяжении нескольких дней подряд, и обычно он встречал её радостным "да". Но сегодня лицо Джона лишь чуть перекашивает, покуда он встаёт и кладёт ладонь на дверную ручку. Да я и не виню его, честно говоря, я только что убил его.

ДИРК: Точно. Штука с убийством.  
ДИРК: ...  
ДЖОН: ...  
ДЖОН: спасибо, что забрал из меня ту душу.  
ДЖОН: спокойной ночи.  
ДИРК: Ночи.  


Он уходит прежде, чем окончание моего слова сотрясает затхлый воздух комнаты. Что ж. Мне не привыкать к неловкости, но твою мать.

Я поднимаюсь с пола и пересекаю комнату, чтобы постоять и задумчиво поглядеть на мчащуюся по ту сторону окон темноту, вырисовывая тем идеальное изображение ангстового аниме злодея. Я мог бы лучше вписываться в этот архетип, если бы ангст ситуации не решил родиться из этого глупого, глупого выражения предательства на лице Джона. Если ты позволишь мне минутку эмоционального самоанализа, я скажу, что это... отстой, по какой-то неведомой причине. Мне откровенно плевать на чьё-либо одобрение, не заикаясь уж об одобрении _Джона Эгберта_ , но, наверно, я всегда был падок на подобное. От своего Бро, от Рокси, от Джейн, от Джейка, и о, нет. О, нет, нет, нет, нет. Я _не_ эмоционально привязался к Джону Эгберту. Мне похуй, что он обо мне думает, потому что в те времена, когда меня заботило, что обо мне думают люди, меня заботило только мнение тех людей, о которых я беспокоился, и я _не_ беспокоюсь о Джоне Эгберте. 

Только если. Что ж. Я вернул его к жизни, так? Я убил его, но убийство в наших социальных кругах, как правило, не имеет того же веса, что и в большинстве других. Чёрт, может, это даже было бы романтично для особенно развращённого тролля и, о, нет. О, нет, нет, нет, нет. Блять. "Романтично" и "Джон Эгберт" не должны существовать на одной волне, только если там не стоит какой-нибудь отрицающий элемент, но... а вот и все они. Вот оно это выражение на его лице и леденящее чувство у меня в животе. Вот они его глаза, которые я буквально описал как "пронзительные" не более пяти абзацев назад, вот они наши руки, практически соприкасающиеся во время "Mario Kart", и-

Мои мне поздравления, полагаю, с тем, что являюсь худшим человеком из всех, кого я знаю. (И, поверь, это кое о чём говорит.) Я отказываюсь использовать слово "влюблённость", ладно, не надо рассказывать мне о "симпатии" к людям, но... это выражение на его лице. То, что его возрождение вообще не стояло под вопросом. Физический контакт, подобный искрам, что намного более интенсивные, чем те, что обычно приносит с собой тактильное голодание. Блять, блять, блять. Я должен был знать. Наверно я знал уже тогда, когда знала Роуз. Блять. Роуз точно знает. 

Я становлюсь куда меньшим ангстовым злодеем, и бесконечно б _о_ льшим идиотом, когда опадаю лбом на укреплённое стекло окна с глухим стуком. Так вот, может, я и не ненавижу Джона. Я... смогу с этим справиться. Я Дирк Страйдер, кончено я смогу с этим справиться. Проклятье, теперь, когда я убил его и забрал из него душу, Джон наверно больше никогда не захочет со мной разговаривать, потому что, по правде говоря, учитывая всю ту произошедшую в последнее время хуйню, кто сможет с точность сказать, что он хотел быть рядом со мной не только из-за этого крошечного кусочка меня в этой души, который мог действовать подобно магниту. Блять. Наверно теперь я просто стрёмный гей-Волдеморт. Хорошо, что никто больше не сможет этого подтвердить пока серия не будет завершена. 

По ту сторону проносится пространство, идеальное зеркало для моих мыслей. Я не ненавижу Джона, но возможно я случайно манипулировал им, заставив его невзлюбить меня, и ~~возможно~~ это ситуация отстой, и ~~возможно, не случись всего этого дерьма, я был бы не против прямо сейчас вернуться на Землю С~~. Сожаление - это не моя стезя. Моя стезя - это... движение вперёд, что бы это сейчас не значило, или, что более вероятно, что бы это не значило завтра, потому как я отказываюсь позволять своему бодрствующему разуму располагать этими мыслями ещё хоть на одну секунду. 

На Тесее царит тишина, в постели царит уют, в воздухе царит холод. Дирк прикрывает глаза, покуда покидает окна ради своих простыней, и он не откроет их вновь, пока нечто вроде утра не проскользнёт под его дверь. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> [1] In medias res (рус. — «в середине дела») — термин традиционной поэтики, обозначающий начало действия или вариант композиции произведения, при котором, читателя/зрителя изначально кидают в самую гущу событий, без различных предысторий или пролога.  
> [2] Это не пропущенное предложение, нет, если вы поняли отсылку и без этого, то я с глубоким почтением снимаю перед вами шляпу, а если нет, то... я просто оставлю это здесь https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=rCCVbwB6Vhk&ab_channel=Rumeister  
> [3] Конь Чарли - популярное разговорное английское выражение для болезненных спазмов или судорог в мышцах ног, также использованное как одна из фигурок в игру "Операция".
> 
> От автора: "fun fact! цвет, использованный, когда дирк говорил за джона, это середина градиента между синим джона и оранжевым дирка! а ещё, цвет для "МЁРТВ", это середина градиента от синего джона к цвету аспекта сердца! <…> "


	5. Chapter 5

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> От автора: "наконец-то. диркджон в моём диркджоновском фике."

На этот раз я не позволяю Джону избегать меня на протяжении целой недели. Ему даётся один (1) день, а затем я иду его искать. Да-да, к данному моменту я уже полностью понимаю важность предоставления людям пространства, конечно, и я не обязательно хочу увидеть его только из-за своего довольно неудобного осознания, что было у меня после того, как я убил его, но... я буквально убил его. И хоть это было глупо с моей стороны, этот дерьмовый мост в стиле "Mario Kart", соединяющий меня с Джоном, не является тем, что мне бы хотелось обернуть в пепел. Конечно, он практически объят пламенем, учитывая штуку с убийством, но мне бы хотелось верить, что во всём этом дерьме ещё осталась какая-нибудь структурная целостность. В конце концов, половина выстроена моими руками, так что это что-то да значит. 

Ладно, суть в том, что я не впал в отчаяние или ещё что. Я не бегаю по коридорам, крича его имя, я определённо не упоминаю ничего из этого в разговоре с кем-нибудь ещё, и я не составляю плейлист и/или бумбокс (нет, даже иронично, спасибо большое). Я просто собираюсь с ним поговорить. 

И я это делаю. Прямо сейчас. Я стою у его двери с кулаком, вознесённым для стука, и я делаю это прямо здесь, прямо сейчас, нет смысла плясать вокруг да около, особенно когда пляшешь ты вокруг чего-то ужасного и устрашающего, а пейзаж вокруг, если честно, довольно миловидный. 

К примеру, если разговор с Джоном Эгбертом - это то, вокруг чего пляшем - и если ты этого ещё не понял, то я правда не понимаю, зачем утруждаю себя, - то вокруг этого располагаются все те осколки, с которыми я в последнее время пытался справиться. Те, что с ним. И я. Все вместе. И да, на этот раз я имею в виду как раз то, о чём ты думаешь. Ну что могу сказать? Не то чтобы у меня был большой выбор, и ладно, да, даже если бы он был, нельзя отрицать, что он обладает привлекательностью в некой глупой нердовской манере. Но это не то, что беспокоит меня в осколках. Если альтернативный я хочет съехаться с Джоном Эгбертом, то скатертью ему дорога, понимаешь? Многие из моих осколков были в отношениях со многими разнообразными людьми. (Да-да, я говорю по крайней мере об одном бывшем президенте Соединённых Штатов. Но не будем вдаваться в подробности.) Всё из-за этих ленивых вечеров, из-за этих домов в городках, и из-за этих ужасно переплетённых жизнях и то, что в них я счастлив. Они, конечно, самое дальнее от канона, что вообще есть, но почему-то, даже не смотря на неактуальность, я там искренне счастлив.

Я не пытаюсь зарыться носом в свою травму или ещё что, и это не только потому, что мы уже были там, но и потому, что публичная мастурбация, честно говоря, не является одним из моих кинков, но вся суть в том, что фразы по типу "искренне счастлив" определённо не из тех, на которые я могу претендовать. Да и не нельзя назвать это новостями - я ангстовый ублюдок, и всегда им был. Это вроде как идёт в комплекте с, так сказать, моей шкурой, и я даже не могу винить в этом специфические обстоятельства Альфа Дирка, потому как моё несчастье стоит чертовски близко к универсальной константе, прямо как ромкомы, апельсиновая газировка и клуоны.

Конечно, нельзя сказать, что я счастлив только в этих жизнях с Джоном - он недостаточно крут, чтобы быть хоть чем-то даже отдалённо близким к маниакальному мальчику мечте или чему-то такому, но он точно приложил руку (обязательная шутка про дрочку) ко многим глупым счастливым Диркам Страйдерам, которых я предпочитаю прятать в свой самый дальний ментальный карман. Не могу притворяться, что иногда мне не кажется, что было чудесно, если бы я мог сделать такое, не напарываясь при том на каноничную херню, по которой я в любом случае, так или иначе, взрываю все тикающие бомбы своих межличностных отношений. Но есть и обратная сторона медали: каноничность.

Вот некоторые факты. Мифический герой Тесей был ответственен за то, что Википедия называет "крупным культурным переходом", и его часто считают великим реформатором. В основе его имени лежит греческое "θεσμός", что означает "правило" или "заповедь". Делай с этой информацией, что хочешь, и не забывай учитывать мою роль. Злодей. Я нахожусь в самом центре лабиринта, я же его создатель, и теперь я начинаю задаваться вопросом, не пытаюсь ли я также найти из него выход, потому как, ну, выражение на лице Джона. Тот факт, что Роуз не говорила со мной с тех пор, как пыталась столкнуть меня лицо к лицу с моими чувствами, и тот факт, что тело, которое я для неё создал, в скором времени потребует обслуживание. Тот факт, что это даже к лучшему, потому что я не могу допустить того, чтобы все провалились в неактуальность и её дальнейшее неизбежное разрушение. Тот факт, что все несчастны. Тот факт, что я должен быть счастлив на этот счёт, но при этом тот факт, что даже воспоминание о эмоциональном разрушении Джейка, когда я покинул Землю С, больше не приносит мне ничего схожего с триумфом. 

Так что, возможно, я Минотавр, возможно, я Дедал, возможно, я Тесей. Проклятье, да возможно я Эгей, или, по крайней мере, возможно, был им в другом таймлайне. Одна из немногих вещей во вселенной, где я не знаю, имеет ли это хоть какое-нибудь значение. Мой самопровозглашённый родственник из греческой мифологии не сразу разъясняет, с чего это я начинаю считать, что каноничность меня больше не особо-то и заботит. Что это мне дало? Актуальность, правдивость, мотивацию, ~~друзей~~ людей, мотивации которых выходят далеко за рамки белых заборчиков, и которые действуют как боги, пиздатый прикид, целая куча раздражения и мордобоев, что теперь почему-то звучат не так привлекательно, как раньше. 

И действительно, кто знает. Может я просто оттягиваю неизбежное. Если я продолжу отыгрывать плохого парня, если Дейв, Джон, Канайя или кто-то ещё, кого сочтут наиболее повествовательно значимым, наконец-то обезглавят меня за всё хорошее, ничто не помешает таймлайну скатиться в небытие, либо же под контроль херувима, если между этими двумя вещами вообще есть какая-то разница. Я не хочу сказать, что оно того не стоит, но... что ж.

Да не то чтобы всё это имело хоть какое-нибудь значение, не то чтобы всё это было чем-то, кроме предлога оттянуть момент столкновения моих костяшек с дверью Джона. Даже если я решу, что актуальность не так уж важна, как о ней принято думать, не то чтобы у меня была возможность вернуться назад. Не важно какого цвета будут мои паруса, люди всюду будут прыгать с крыш, и здесь не о чем и говорить, я присоединюсь к ним как только с ног до головы буду усыпал пылью огромных столбов. Смысл в том, что я в этом надолго. Другой дороги нет, не когда я нахожусь так глубоко в Лабиринте. 

ДЖОН: я слышу, как ты там бубнишь, дирк.  
ДЖОН: что тебе надо?  


Да блять. Разве это не

ДИРК: (вопрос тысячелетия.)  
ДИРК: Поговорить. С тобой, в смысле.  
ДЖОН: это такой уёбский способ сказать "снова убить тебя"? потому что я, блять, не в настроении.  
ДИРК: Нет, это значит, что я хочу поговорить.  
ДИРК: Вот и всё.  
ДЖОН: ну, мы уже разговариваем, так что, как по мне, напротив этого пункта уже можно поставить галочку.  
ДЖОН: это мой уёбский способ сказать "ты можешь идти".  
ДИРК: Это не то, что я, блять, имел в виду, и ты это прекрасно знаешь. Да ладно тебе, Джон.  
ДИРК: Может, откроешь дверь прежде, чем мне придётся сделать это самому?  
ДЖОН: нет.  
ДИРК: Джон.  
ДЖОН: если только у тебя есть нечто, что действительно стоит сказать, в чём я крайней сомневаюсь! проваливай.  
ДИРК: И что, по твоему скромному мнению, стоит мне сказать?  
ДЖОН: хм, даже не знаю!  
ДЖОН: может быть, было бы неплохо начать с извинения за убийство.  
ДИРК: Я вернул тебя к жизни, разве этого недостаточно?  
ДИРК: Слушай, просто... пройдись со мной.  
ДИРК: Чтобы поговорить с тобой, мне не обязательно вторгаться в твоё личное пространство.  
ДЖОН: ...  
ДЖОН: это не в счёт.  
ДЖОН: но ладно.  


По ту сторону двери слышится шорох. Мои нарративные способности подсказывают мне, что Джон лихорадочно натягивает толстовку и пытается хоть немного привести волосы в порядок (спойлер: это не срабатывает) в течение пары секунд, прежде чем дверь распахивается и из-за неё вырисовывается его ворчливое лицо. 

ДЖОН: если попытаешься что-нибудь сделать, я тебя ударю.   


Он поднимает кулак, словно бы говоря нечто вроде: "этим кулаком я ударил вриску серкет!", но для меня это вообще ничего не значит. Я закатываю глаза с достаточным раздражением в утончённом наклоне головы, чтобы, несмотря на преграду очков и явно заметную новоприобретённую неспособность Джона смотреть мне в лицо, сообщение было доставлено. 

ДИРК: Да-да, понял.  


Не дожидаясь его ответа, я направляюсь ниже по коридору. Что, думал, что теперь, когда я осознал своё влечение к нему, я буду хорошо с ним обходиться? Хуй там. Он всё тот же Джон, а я всё тот же... я. Не стану делать вид, что это не оказывается приятным сюрпризом, когда Джон продолжает идти рядом со мной, пока мы спускаемся по лестнице на один из этажей корабля с лентой окон во весь коридор. Может быть, он хотел быть рядом со мной не только из-за слегка-моей души. 

Сейчас, похоже, нечто вроде ночи, потому как на корабле царит тишина, а свет люминесцентных ламп на потолке чуть приглушён. Через стеклянные панели во весь рост мягкое освещение позволяет различить некоторые из проносящихся мимо звёзд; они проецируются на отражения меня и Джона, когда мы проходим мимо. Наши силуэты отличаются практически до нелепого: мой аниме плащ стелется по полу позади меня, концы моих очков остры столь же, сколько и волос, а мои шаги плавны и целеустремлённы, и всё это покуда Джон волочится рядом в толстовке, у которой нет права быть такой потрёпанной, учитывая, что он алхимизировал её только на прошлой неделе. Однако линия напряжения в наших телах позволяет им идеально сочетаться. Это вероятно могло бы что-то сказать о нас обоих, если бы меня это беспокоило достаточно, чтобы попытаться разобрать что именно.

Пару минут мы идём в тишине. Свою речь я продумываю тщательнее, чем обычно, пытаясь определить лучший способ высказать Джону то, что мне кажется, я высказать должен, а Джон просто... молчит. Мне не нравится, что он злится на меня. Злящиеся на меня люди это, конечно, не новинка, но его злость другая. Она не такая язвительная и пассивно-агрессивная, как у Роуз, не такая резкая и практически сразу сожалеющая, как у Рокси, не такая взрывная и слезливая, как у Джейка. Пожалуй, она напоминает мне о той тихой боли, которую посылала мне Джейн, когда я реально проёбывался, и, естественно, которая задевала меня сильнее всего. Прибавь ко всему этому тот факт, что мой тупой ебучий гениальный мозг решил, что он хочет обнять Джона или что-нибудь такое, а всё, чего хочу я, так это исправить ситуацию, как бы со стороны это не выглядело. 

ДИРК: ...  
ДИРК: Итак.  
ДЖОН: ...  
ДИРК: Ты знаешь про парадокс Корабля Тесея?  
ДЖОН: нет?  
ДЖОН: но этот корабль назван "тесей", да?  
ДИРК: Да. Я слежу за тем, чтобы названия моих машин были тематически соответствующими. Помогает с повествовательным резонансом, понимаешь?  
ДИРК: Но да ладно, этот парадокс является древней философской темой.  
ДЖОН: (о нет.)  
ДИРК: Не беспокойся, я не собираюсь пересказывать древний Диалог или ещё что.  
ДИРК: Тут, на самом деле, всё довольно просто.  
ДИРК: Предположу, что раньше ты уже слышал о мифическом герое Тесее, возможно о Лабиринте, Минотавре, Ариадне, обо всём этом?  
ДЖОН: да.  
ДИРК: Круто. Так вот, да, говоря по существу, Тесей взял и пробился через Лабиринт, победил Минотавра и сбежал с помощью Ариадны.  
ДИРК: Когда он направил свой корабль домой, он забыл сменить паруса с чёрных на белые, и его отец так обезумил, увидев чёрные паруса, которые должны были означать, что Тесей умер, что спрыгнул с крыши. Но это не так уж важно, смысл в том, что его корабль вернулся.  
ДЖОН: ладно?  
ДИРК: И все те греческие чуваки были просто по уши в Тесея, и они решили, что сохранят эту лодку плюс-минус навечно. Они делали всё, что было в их силах, но, поскольку это было чертовски давно, и корабль был сделан из дерева, его части стали гнить, изнашиваться и вся хуйня.  
ДИРК: Как только дерево сгнивало, его заменяли. Но потом люди начали задаваться вопросом: а сколько осталось от оригинального корабля? Всё тот же ли этот корабль? Перестаёт ли он быть кораблём Тесея, как только ты заменяешь одну доску новой? А при замене 50%? Сохраняется ли его идентичность при наличии всего лишь одно маленького кусочка дерева, оставшегося от оригинального корабля?  
ДИРК: О, а вот и хороший вопрос: лучше иметь отремонтированный корабль, который, в крайнем случае, является чертовски хорошей репликой, или оставлять оригинал "чистым" и "нетронутым" и всё такое, но позволять ему разрушаться?  


Для большего драматического эффекта я останавливаюсь и кладу руки на перила перед окнами. Джон тоже останавливается, стоя так близко ко мне, что я практически могу чувствовать тепло его тела. Его ладонь располагается на перилах в опасной близости к моей, но он никак не показывает, что замечает.

ДЖОН: ...  
ДЖОН: я не знал тебя до всего этого.  


Хм. Признаю, это действительно застало меня врасплох. Я, конечно, знаю, что Джон не дурак, но иногда он начинает так сильно намеренно тупить, что вспоминать о том, что он в состоянии улавливать такие вещи, как подтекст и/или чрезвычайно очевидные аллегории, приходится большим сюрпризом. 

ДЖОН: я встречал одного глючного дирка в обречённом таймлайне, но мы разговаривали буквально минуту.  
ДЖОН: этого дирка - тебя - я знаю ближе всего.  


Да, конечно, если не учитывать то бесчисленное множество альтернативных реальностей, где мы встречаемся или ебёмся или женимся или что тебе, блять, больше нравится. 

ДЖОН: а ты... в смысле. ты не мой самый любимый во вселенной чувак!  
ДЖОН: я всё ещё довольно обижен за то, что ты убил меня.  
ДЖОН: но и я, наверно, не мой самый любимый во вселенной чувак. и я изменился со времён игры или с тех пор, как был ребёнком, раз это то, к чему ты, полагаю, ведёшь.  


Мне хочется пожать плечами, но мои плечи, похоже, больше не работают. Большая часть моей физической энергии, чем мне бы хотелось признавать, сейчас сосредоточена на куске металла между рукой Джона и моей, а также на куске ментального пространства, что всё ещё пытается притворяться, что сокращение этого разрыва не кажется худшей в мире идеей. Ну что я могу сказать? У меня пиздец какое тактильное голодание, а мой уёбский мозг хватает те три сантиметра, что я этому выделил, и бежит ёбанное десятиборье.

ДЖОН: ты, наверно, сильно изменился, потому что, без обид, но я не могу представить кого-нибудь вроде рокси твоим другом, когда ты вот такой.  
ДИРК: Спасибо.  
ДЖОН: я сказал без обид! кроме того, ты так много говоришь о том, каково это быть злодеем, что я практически уверен, что ты понимаешь, что неприязнь со стороны других - основная часть пакета "злой чувак".  
ДЖОН: но, в смысле, может это потому, что я не знал тебя раньше, но, наверно, я бы счёл тебя за друга.  
ДЖОН: в крайнем случае, ты достойный кино-приятель.  
ДЖОН: так что даже если ты не "тот же" дирк или ещё что, это не значит, что ты хуже или типа того.  
ДЖОН: ты хуже только потому, что убиваешь своих товарищей по видеоиграм и всё то говно, что ты натворил на земле с или что-нибудь такое.  
ДИРК:  


Я ничего не говорю. Я не знаю, что сказать, честно говоря.

ДЖОН: ты, наверно, нечто вроде лив тайлер!  
ДИРК: Что?  
ДЖОН: ну, знаешь, лив тайлер?  
ДЖОН: она была моим кроликом, и, полагаю, ты сделал с ней что-то в своём таймлайне?  
ДЖОН: но когда я только получил её, она была настоящим кроликом из "воздушной тюрьмы", что было невероятно круто. а затем произошла куча махинаций, и она получила апгрейд со всеми этими клёвыми гаджетами, что тоже было невероятно круто, даже несмотря на то, что она больше не была на сто процентов тем кроликом, которого ник кейдж в образе камерона по касался своими потными золотыми руками.  
ДИРК: Знаешь, я честно не понимаю, как ты можешь называть себя натуралом, при этом описывая руки чувака как "потные золотые".  


Джон смеётся, но в том есть нечто странное. Его рука соскальзывает с перил к его боку. Неужели Джон... не натурал? Блять. Это значит, что возможно, он может быть... да нет, блять, да это полный бред. Просто потому, что прямо сейчас он хорошо ко мне относится и сравнивает с какой-то альтернативной версией Малыша Себастьяна, не значит, что он во мне заинтересован или что-нибудь такое.

ДЖОН: эй, это ник кейдж! разве можно меня винить?  
ДИРК: Да.  
ДЖОН: слушай, проехали. я хочу сказать, что ты похож на лив тайлер потому, что ты изменился по сравнению с тем, кем ты был прежде, но лично я прежде не знал тебя, так что мне не с чем сравнивать.  
ДЖОН: конечно, ты наломал просто дохуя дров. но, честно говоря, считай все, кого я знаю, имеют за душой то же самое.  
ДЖОН: одна из моих старых подруг к тому времени, когда ей исполнилось тринадцать, убила уже тысячи людей! и ещё одна из моих подруг разыграла меня так жёстко, что я умер.  
ДЖОН: быть убитым - не здорово, но если ты не станешь делать это снова, то я, наверное, справлюсь.  
ДЖОН: из тебя довольно приятная компания, когда ты не ведёшь себя, как мудак.  
ДИРК: ...  
ДИРК: Спасибо, наверное?  
ДИРК: Ты тоже. В плане хорошей компании.   


Я снимаю руку с перил тогда же, когда вновь начинаю идти. Джон следует за мной только через секунду. Где-то в моём горле зарождается ещё один вопрос, и я не уверен, стану ли я его спрашивать, пока он не вываливается наружу в голосе, очевидно, охуенно ровном, потому что это говорю я, но... тихом, может быть, более торопливом, чем обычно.

ДИРК: Как думаешь, если бы они каким-то образом сохранили старое дерево и нашли способ вернуть его в отремонтированный корабль, может лишь слегка подправленный при помощи современных технологий или чего-нибудь такого, может ли он в таком случае вновь стать настоящим оригинальным кораблём?  
ДЖОН: хм.  
ДЖОН: не знаю, будет ли он в принципе когда-либо считаться именно тем же, но, думаю, он будет максимально приближенным к оригиналу.  
ДЖОН: ...  


На этот раз Джон останавливается первым. Я полуоборачиваюсь и вижу, как он пялится на меня широко распахнутыми глазами, слишком уж наблюдательными за этими слегка кривыми очками. 

ДЖОН: если хочешь вернуться назад, тебя ничто не останавливает.  


Я хочу на него крикнуть. Хочу хлестнуть плащом воздух и умчаться назад по лестнице так быстро, что он в итоге здесь и потеряется; хочу, чтобы он понял, что я Минотавр, что я не могу покинуть Лабиринт, только не на этом этапе игры, но... точно так же я не могу вынести мысли о том, что он вновь посмотрит на меня тем полным боли взглядом. И я устал от корабля, устал быть оторванным от единственных людей, о которых я вообще когда-либо заботился.

ДИРК: Я не могу просто вернуться на Землю С и вести себя так, будто ничего не было. За мной уже летит группа.  
ДЖОН: ну да, вероятно да.  
ДЖОН: но я всё равно не считаю, что уже слишком поздно!  
ДЖОН: если ты перестанешь блокировать сообщения извне, я смогу сказать им развернуться. не думаю, что кто-то правда хочет с тобой сражаться, дирк.  
ДИРК: Да-да, скажи это Канайе, когда она увидит, что я сделал с её женой.  
ДЖОН: дирк. хочешь сказать, что у тебя где-то здесь не хранится тело роуз?  
ДИРК: ...  
ДИРК: Хранится, ладно, но я никогда прежде не переносил из робоформы обратно в человеческую. Я бы предпочёл не рисковать нанести вред своей экто-дочери ещё больший, чем, блять, уже нанёс. Видит бог, я, блять, уже предостаточно навредил Дейву.  
ДИРК: И послушай, ничего из этого не будет иметь ёбанного значения, если, знаешь, *ничего не будет иметь ёбанного значения*.  
ДИРК: Без злодея это не будет даже чем-то напоминающим канон.  
ДЖОН: опять эта хуйня с каноном! да почему всё обязательно было бы так плохо-то?  


Всего на одно краткое мгновение кажется, будто вселенная немного сдвигается влево. Физически ничего не меняется, но это сильно похоже на то, словно бы кто-то где-то выдохнул с непомерным облегчением. Джон делает шаг ближе, и Дирк не отступает, не делает ничего, кроме того, что выглядит как рыба, впервые за долгое время брошенная обратно в воду, наконец вспоминая, каково это. 

А затем вселенная вновь встаёт на место. Я поворачиваюсь таким образом, что теперь опираюсь поясницей на перила, но всё так же смотрю на Джона. Свет с потолка, вероятно, засвечивает мне лицо, но звёзды, проносящиеся позади слишком драматичны для того, чтобы от них отказаться.

ДИРК: В том таймлайне, где ты не пошёл убивать Лорда Инглиша, я повесился на колокольне. Ты женился на Рокси, завёл с ней ребёнка и развёлся, Джейн использовала своё положение в КрокерКорп, чтобы буквально завоевать контроль над всем и вся, клоун получил арку искупления, Дейв и Каркат так и не разобрались со своим говном, а Земля С погрязла в гражданской войне в виду кучи всякой хуйни, во основном сосредоточенной вокруг репродуктивных прав троллей.   
ДИРК: Ты отдалился от своей семьи, и чувак, ты думал, ты был в депрессии в этом таймлайне? Ебать.  
ДИРК: Вот почему всё было бы так плохо.  
ДЖОН: хм.  
ДЖОН: это... и правда отстой.  
ДЖОН: но теперь такого больше не случиться, да?  


Он, вероятно, спрашивает про гражданскую войну. Про приход Джейн к власти. Про мой суицид. Но он пробегается рукой по своему левому безымянному пальцу, смотря на меня с той же странностью во взгляде, с какой чуть ранее смеялся.

ДЖОН: мы с рокси, в смысле.  


А. Хм.

ДИРК: Нет, я так не думаю.  
ДИРК: Не думаю, что карты лежат в конкретно той же конфигурации для того, чтобы конкретно это говно смогло произойти, но ещё я не думаю, что моё возвращение будет означать "долго и счастливо" или что-то такое.  
ДЖОН: почему нет?  
ДЖОН: мы ведь боги, так? у нас есть целая вечность для того, чтобы исправить любые наделанные нами ошибки.  
ДИРК: Ведь до этого это прямо-таки отлично работало.  
ДЖОН: ну, так-то нет.  
ДЖОН: но мы здесь не так уж и долго, если честно! что, неужели пара лет и всё навечно летит в пизду? да ладно.  
ДЖОН: по крайней мере, ты мог бы дать этому шанс.  


В это мгновение мы встречаемся взглядами, словно бы "это" не то местоимение, что Джон хотел использовать, и я напоминаю себе, что даже если я пиздец какой горячий, Джон на это не обязательно западёт.

ДИРК: Я... подумаю об этом. Хорошо?  
ДЖОН: ...  
ДЖОН: ладно.  
ДЖОН: ...  
ДЖОН: так вот, эм. я тут думал.  
ДЖОН: что именно ты сделал? вчера, в смысле.  
ДИРК: О чём ты?  
ДЖОН: типа, я понял, что ты сделал искусственное дыхание или как там, но я до сих пор не понял, почему это сработало. или как у тебя вообще получилось вернуть меня.  
ДИРК: А.  
ДИРК: Ну, когда я возрождал тебя в первый раз, я провернул какой-то бред с классаспектом, который, по сути, разрушил отсутствие твоей души, если это имеет смысл.  
ДИРК: А затем, вчера, я повредил эту душу, что тебя собственно и убило. Насколько я могу сказать, искусственное дыхание сработало, потому что вселенная хочет, чтобы ты был как-то связан с Дыханием и прочее.  
ДИРК: Вот почему я вынул остаток повреждённой души.  
ДИРК: Не знаю, как у тебя сейчас там, блять, обстоит ситуация, но ты здесь, так что.  
ДИРК: И я говорю о том, что не был полностью уверен, была та душа, что я создал, той же, что и была у тебя изначально, или это был просто очередной ёбанный осколок, что я породил.  
ДИРК: Так что. Да.  
ДЖОН: хм.  
ДЖОН: звучит как полный бред, но ладно?  
ДИРК: Ага, ну, наверно, это канон для тебя.  
ДЖОН: хм.  
ДЖОН: ...  
ДЖОН: хотя не думаю, что это был ты. не то чтобы я король самоанализа или ещё чего, но я вполне уверен, что заметил бы, если бы внутри меня носился буйствующий дирк!  


Я не стану прикасаться к этой фразе даже шестиметровым шестом или ещё каким-нибудь длинным фаллическим предметом. 

ДЖОН: я вполне уверен, что это был я. и это я.  
ДЖОН: эм.  
ДЖОН: думаю, ты был чем-то вроде опоры?  
ДИРК: Хм.  
ДИРК: Странно.  
ДЖОН: ...  
ДЖОН: да.  


За неимением лучшего слова, окутывающая нас тишина странная. Я могу чувствовать холод металла перил сквозь плащ и кофту, и внезапно и чрезвычайно сильно осознаю расстояние между Джоном и мной. Он стоит передо мной несколько смущённо, ближе расстояния вытянутой руки, выше, чем, наверно, я раньше думал, и смотрит на меня с выражением, что я, бог или нет, не могу, блять, разобрать. 

Тишина затягивается. Я позволяю себе посмотреть на него из-за укрытия своих очков, и, честно сказать, я не знаю, что ранее говорил о его сходстве с Джейком. У него другая линия челюсти, даже неуверенная улыбка, коей он меня одаривает, пытаясь разорвать непонятное напряжение, выросшее между нами, выглядит по-другому. 

ДЖОН: эй, хочешь просто пойти посмотреть фильм?  
ДЖОН: можешь выбрать в этот раз.  
ДЖОН: или можем просто посмотреть "охотников за привидениями", если так будет проще, хехе.   


Я удивлён даже сильнее, чем следовало. Из того, что я знал и видел, Джон Эгберт мог всё что угодно, кроме того, чтобы предлагать оливковую ветвь, или в этом случае, клубок ниток. Ну что ж. Всё вполне ясно. Все же мы знаем, что Ариадна была настоящим героем истории.

ДИРК: Конечно?  
ДИРК: Похуй, давай просто посмотрим "Охотников за приведениями". А завтра я алхимизирую какое-нибудь действительно зачётное говно и мы сможем посмотреть его.  
ДЖОН: хорошо!  
ДЖОН: знаешь, уже предвкушаю посмотреть, как ты попытаешься алхимизировать свои претенциозные аниме-фильмы, или что ты там собираешься создать.  
ДЖОН: знаешь, уже предвкушаю посмотреть, как ты попытаешься алхимизировать свои претенциозные аниме-фильмы, или что ты там собираешься создать.  
ДИРК: Фактически, большинство из них начала 21 века-  
ДЖОН: не-а! завтра расскажешь.  
ДЖОН: сегодня только "охотники за приведениями".   
ДИРК: Это тупое, блять, правило, но ладно.  


Джон одаривает меня этой глупо выглядящей улыбкой, что в то же время казалась прощением грехов, и затем он начинает идти по коридору обратно к нашим комнатам. Я следую за ним, а символизм хитросплетения коридоров, в которых мы оказались, не ускользает от меня. Проклятье, а я куда лучше в подборе символических имён своим судам, чем я думал.

В конце концов, мы оказываемся на диване в моей комнате. Я сижу на одной части, строго на одной, в то время как Джон разлёгся как засранец с головой, лежащей в опасной близости к моему бедру. С такого ракурса он ~~практически~~ милый, со всеми этими мягкими очертаниями тела, размеренным дыханием, подсвеченный окутывающим светом расцветки 80-х, покуда... бормочет каждую строчку себе под нос. Я знал, что он нерд, но не настолько же. 

ДЖОН: (если там стабильная зарплата, я поверю всему, что ты скажешь.)  
ДИРК: Ты серьёзно знаешь весь фильм наизусть?  
ДЖОН: ...возможно.  
ДЖОН: он хорош, ладно?  


Я одариваю его одним из десяти моих самых пренебрежительных взглядов всех времён, но он слишком занят залипанием на Билли Мюррея, чтобы заметить.

ДИРК: Это определённо то прилагательное, которое некоторые люди приписали бы этому фильму, да.  
ДЖОН: не, типа, он правда хорош.  


Джон садится, передвигаясь так, что теперь сидит ко мне лицом, по-турецки скрестив ноги. Его волосы примяты с одной стороны, а очки съехали набок, и, честно говоря, он не имеет права выглядеть так, блять, мило. Господи.

ДЖОН: ладно, признаю, что "воздушная тюрьма" не является кинематографическим шедевром. но она весёлая!  
ДЖОН: и "охотники за приведениями" не так уж и плохи. они просто правда... хороши.  
ДИРК: Фильм, в котором Билла Мюррея "обливают слизью" "хорош". Сильное заявление.  
ДЖОН: эй, глупые вещи могут быть хорошими.  
ДЖОН: шуточные вещи могут быть хорошими, дирк.  
ДИРК: Но мы не шутим с каноном, ещё раз.  
ДЖОН: ладно, ладно, хорошо.  
ДЖОН: но я перемотаю, чтобы мы могли нормально посмотреть, что ты только что проболтал.  
ДИРК: Разве ты уже не знаешь всё, что произойдёт?  
ДЖОН: конечно знаю! но ты-то пропустил.  
ДИРК: Я Вознёсшийся, чувак, думаю, я смогу уловить сюжет ёбанных "Охотников за приведениями" даже если пропущу пару минут. Кроме того, ты так много о нём говорил, что, думаю, у меня уже всё схвачено несмотря ни на что.  


Не говоря уже про то бесчисленное множество раз, когда Джон показывал этот фильм моим осколкам. Подобно Нику Кейджу, такие ночи кажутся вселенской константой. Я, по правде говоря, понимаю почему. Если игнорировать шум корабля и разговоры, что привели нас к этому, это практически... приятно просто сидеть здесь и смотреть глупые фильмы. Небольшое пространство между нашими с Джоном ногами заряжено в ранне-подростковой манере, тёплое и захватывающее сильнее, чем имеет право быть, а погруженная в сумрак комната кажется лучшим аспектом того, как я сворачивался калачиком тогда, ещё в своей квартире, смотря КБиТД фильмы до тех пор, пока не засну под звук Клёвого Бро, два часа подряд поднимающегося в небо на самом дерьмовом скейте. Слушай, суть в том, что это зд _о_ рово, хорошо? Не то чтобы я когда-нибудь признаюсь в этом Джону.

ДЖОН: я всё равно перемотаю.  
ДИРК: ...  
ДИРК: Ладно.  
ДЖОН: знаешь, а это зд _о_ рово.  
ДИРК: Ага.  
ДИРК: ...  
ДИРК: Зд _о_ рово.  


Псевдо-тишина вновь заполняет комнату. Когда я перевожу взгляд на Джона, я ожидаю, что он будет смотреть на экран, но вместо этого он смотрит прямо на меня. Не уверен, что вылетит у меня изо рта, если я его открою, так что ограничиваюсь тем, что вздёргиваю бровь.

ДЖОН: мне опять придётся отматывать, но...  
ДЖОН: ты когда-нибудь думал о, типа, что если бы всё произошло по-другому?  
ДЖОН: это зд _о_ рово, но было бы ещё лучше, если бы мы были на земле с, а не на корабле.  
ДЖОН: и мне интересно, произошло ли такое на земле или ещё где-нибудь, а не здесь, в какой-нибудь другой вселенной.  
ДИРК: Ну, у меня есть все эти ёбанные осколки, и скажу тебе, что это не единственный раз, когда Джон Эгберт заставил Дирка Страйдера смотреть "Охотников за приведениями".  
ДЖОН: хах.  


Он всё так же смотрит на меня. Фильм ебётся в глаза и не может прочувствовать атмосферу в комнате, продолжая болтать свои диалоги на фоне.

ДЖОН: должно быть зд _о_ рово.  
ДИРК: Что?  
ДЖОН: не знаю. узнать тебя не только потому, что ты стал злым или без присутствия того факта, что ты убил меня, или что-нибудь такое.  
ДИРК: ...  
ДИРК: Ага.  
ДИРК: Но... это всё равно зд _о_ рово. В каком-то смысле.  
ДЖОН: ...  
ДЖОН: ага.  


В комнате слишком темно, чтобы Джон мог видеть сквозь мои очки, и всё же я не могу избавиться от ощущения, что мы смотрим друг другу прямо в глаза. В пространство между нашими коленями усаживается нечто вроде сожаления и нечто вроде разделённого знания, что всё это - чем бы оно ни было, да и не то чтобы это что-то вообще, да ладно тебе - могло бы быть таким, если бы я не нырнул рыбкой на самое дно или с колокольни или ещё что, блять. Или, может быть, разделённое знание о чём-то вроде того, что, несмотря ни на что, дела обстоят именно так. Это странное зыбкое знание, и я его практически наверняка полностью выдумал его.

Джон зевает слишком внезапно, практически слишком внезапно, чтобы быть правдоподобным, и сдвигает ноги вбок, словно бы вновь собираясь лечь рядом с моей ногой... вот только вместо того, чтобы положить голову прями рядом с моим бедром, он опускает её мне на плечо слишком уж медленно, чтобы быть чем-то кроме намеренного. Я пытаюсь не коченеть и терплю жалкую неудачу. Эм. Ладно. Всё нормально. 

ДИРК: Эм. Джон?  
ДЖОН: цыц. я смотрю фильм.  


Я, исходя из милосердия, а не из-за внезапной потери дара речи, "цыц". Фильм идёт. Волосы Джона касаются моей шеи, и он так близко, что я могу и слышать и чувствовать его дыхание. Гарольд Рамис говорит что-то глупое. Джон Эгберт пытается со мной _пообниматься_? Блять, блять, блять.

Мы сидим вот так, Джон иногда ёрзает, но ни разу не отодвигается, а я сижу полностью застыв от страха спугнуть его или воодушевить придвинуться ближе, пока фильм нет подходит к концу. ”Cleaning Up The Town” от Bus Boys прорежает комнату. 

ДЖОН: эм.  
ДЖОН: мне, наверное, пора идти спать.  
ДИРК: Эм. Джон?  


Я двигаюсь, чтобы взять пульт в тот же момент, когда Джон садится, и в итоге мы застываем лицом к лицу, лишь случайно избегая мгновения неловкого столкновения очков. Его ладонь ложиться рядом с моим бедром, моя рука находится позади него в уже-забытой попытке взять пульт, а на заднем плане всё так же играют ёбанные титры "Охотников за приведениями", когда я ~~глупо глупо глупо~~ наклоняюсь практически того не осознавая, и обнаруживаю, что Джон сделал то же самое в тот момент, когда его губы встречаются с моими.

Всё заканчивается, не успев и начаться. Это едва ли считается за поцелуй, если честно, особенно учитывая мой нетривиальный опыт и... ладно, хорошо. Кого я пытаюсь наебать? Я много целовал Джейка, наверное, я целовал Рокси, если учитывать её труп или трикстер мод, я целовал бесчисленное множество людей в бесчисленном множестве жизней, и я не хочу вести себя так, словно бы эти две секунды могут сотрясти мир или ещё что, но... это _что-то_. Каким-то образом.

Джон отстраняется ровно настолько, чтобы мне не пришлось наклоняться, чтобы снова его поцеловать. Я ненавижу то, что хочу этого так сильно, и ненавижу то, что этого не делаю. 

ДИРК: ...Эм.  
ДИРК: Итак, это произошло, да.  
ДЖОН: это, эм. произошло.  
ДЖОН: эм.  
ДЖОН: это было...  
ДЖОН: ты поцеловал в ответ.  


Это не вопрос.

ДИРК: Да.  


И затем, поскольку у меня нахуй отсутствует самоконтроль, я кладу ладонь ему на щеку. Его дыхание укоряется на выдохе, моё сердце бьётся всё чаще.

ДИРК: Я... ты ведь знаешь, кто я, да? Что я?  
ДЖОН: да. знаю.  


Его взгляд перескакивает на покоящуюся на его щеке руку. Я хочу завести её назад, вплести ему в волосы и просто прижать его к себе, но я понимаю, насколько неожиданно может быть осознание в манере, что заставляет чувствовать тебя плохо и словно бы взрослее, и я не хочу всё испортить. Не хочу настаивать. Не хочу давить на него, учитывая, что: эй, идиот, он натурал. Возможно.

ДЖОН: было ли это ДИРК: Ты  
ДИРК: Эм. Ты... почему?  
ДЖОН: захотел?  
ДЖОН: в смысле. не знаю. я сейчас много вещей понять не могу, наверно.  
ДЖОН: но... это было приятно, знаешь.  
ДИРК: Да.  


А затем я вновь целую его. На этот раз он длится дольше; я приоткрываю губы, а рука Джона появляется на моей талии, прикасаясь так легко, словно бы её там вовсе нет. И нет, я не стану поэтично распыляться насчёт вкуса его губ или ещё чего, блять, за кого ты меня принимаешь?

Когда мы отдаляется, ладонь Джона падает с моей талии, и он немного откидывается назад, выглядя каким-то контуженым. Ах. Гей паника, вероятно. Благодарю тебя, Земля 21-го века за внутреннюю гомофобию, преследующую практически всех, кого я знаю. 

ДЖОН: я...  
ДЖОН: эм. воу.  
ДИРК: Ты в порядке?  
ДЖОН: да! это не то, что я ожидал от сегодняшнего вечера.  
ДИРК: Чересчур гомосексуально для тебя?  


Он застенчиво смеётся, пробегаясь ладонью по волосам и избегая моего взгляда. 

ДЖОН: не уверен насчёт *слишком* гомосексуального, но да.  
ДЖОН: воу.  


Я так много хочу ему сказать, но... я не собираюсь всё портить. Не собираюсь настаивать. Это отвратительно сентиментально с моей стороны, но по ощущениям, сейчас это, считай, единственное, что я не хочу разрушить.

ДЖОН: я не- это было приятно. и, думаю, было бы приятно сделать это ещё раз.  
ДЖОН: если захочешь.  
ДЖОН: но, думаю, сначала мне нужно пойти... подумать.  
ДИРК: Оу.  
ДИРК: Эм.  
ДИРК: Да, конечно.  
ДЖОН: можем завтра поговорить?  
ДИРК: Да.  
ДЖОН: знаешь, ты сейчас совсем по злому не звучишь.  
ДИРК: ...  
ДИРК: Заткнись.  
ДЖОН: хехе.  


Титры "Охотников за приведениями" наконец-то подходят к концу, и нас атаковывают ярко-зелёные молнии и громкая музыка экрана меню. Наверно, это столь же хороший убийца настроения, как и все остальные, даже если я всё ещё не совсем уверен, какое именно, блять, настроение сейчас царит в комнате.

Джон одаривает меня улыбкой, что пляшет где-то между извиняющейся, благодарной и надеющейся, а затем он уходит. Я нащупываю пульт и выключаю телевизор, прежде чем вновь упасть на диван. Блять. Блять, блять, блять, что я _делаю_? Слащавые даже-толком-не поцелуи с Джоном, сука, Эгбертом - и неважно насколько они мне понравились или не понравились, - это не то, чем занимаются такие сущности, как я. Я Дирк Страйдер, я управляю этим ёбанным цирком, и...

Дирк подсовывает руки под очки и трёт глаза. Он устал до такой степени, в которой не признавался себе долгое-долгое время. Корабль гудит вокруг него, звук практически столь же громкий, как и его мысли.

Ему нравится Джон? Это не так чтобы вопрос, если честно. Но что значит то, что он ему нравится? Роман между злодеем и героем может придать повествованию остринку, но Дирк не дурак. Он знает, чем обычно это заканчивается. Но хочет ли он этого?

Это и есть настоящий вопрос, конечно же. Актуальность, что имеет статистически больше шансов на счастье, чем он сейчас видит, или некая невообразимая комбинация обоих? Что благороднее: страдать от пращ и стрел неистовой удачи или взяться за оружие и пойти против моря проблем, положив всему этому конец? Это не то чтобы вопрос суицида, если только другой, мчащийся к Тесею корабль не был зол слишком долго, и тем не менее, всё равно.

Как бы выглядело возвращение назад? Не беря во внимание практическую часть этого вопроса, акт возвращения обратно через бездну, в которой он так отчаянно пытался потеряться в виду потребности чего-то незнакомого, чего-то кроме лиц. Джон легко отпускает обиды, но Дирк сомневается, что другие к нему в этом присоединятся, и хоть реткон и выглядит заманчиво, Дирку не кажется, что он сможет из этого выбраться. Если он вернётся, то он вернётся как чувак, который пытался быть злодеем, но не смог справиться. 

Он полагает, что наверняка существуют ярлыки и похуже. Конечно, вероятно, есть и получше, и он уверен, что некоторые из тех, что он сейчас себе представляет, являются не более чем побочным продуктом его очевидной неспособности поддерживать отношения в благоразумном темпе. 

Дирк перекатывается набок, притягивая колени к груди настолько близко, насколько только может, как он обычно делал раньше, когда шторм проносился над океаном, а его квартира заходилась дрожью и грохотом на своих высоких опорах. Сейчас всё тоже словно бы дрожит, и не только из-за Джона, на самом деле. Из-за нарастающего разочарования, пустоты космоса, нетерпения Терези и Роуз, а ещё чувства одиночества от пребывания единственным, кто пытается выполнить квест, что день ото дня кажется все менее и менее значимым. Джон просто оказался подходящим катализатором.

Дирк закрывает глаза, но сон его недолог. 


	6. Chapter 6

Когда Дирк просыпается на следующее утро, он не так одинок, как ожидал. Роуз стоит в дверном проёме его комнаты, руки сложены под углом словно бы прямиком из зловещей долины, а лицо пусто. Она взором провожает то, как он садится, потягивается и старательно сдерживает себя от вздрагивания, когда его взгляд цепляется за неё.

РОУЗБОТ: Доброе утро.  
ДИРК: Какого хуя ты здесь делаешь?  
ДИРК: Предупреждай в следующий раз, блять.  


Он спускает ноги на пол, но встать даже не пытается, вместо этого решает небрежно откинуться назад, смиряя взглядом свою роботизированную экто-дочь. Комната вздрагивает, скручивается, кренится по неустойчивой оси.

Я позволяю своим очкам соскользнуть на кончик носа ровно настолько, чтобы Роуз могла в полной мере лицезреть мой хмурый раздражённый взгляд через тонко проглядывающую полоску глаз, что ей теперь видна, но она никак не реагирует. Угх. Я сейчас правда не в настроении возиться с этим, особенно учитывая пульсирующую головную боль, так любезно оставленную всеми моими вчерашними экзистенциональными размышлениями.

ДИРК: Серьёзно, что тебе надо?  
РОУЗБОТ: Сказать: а я же тебе говорила.  
РОУЗБОТ: Джон не натурал, и он тебе нравится.  
РОУЗБОТ: Насколько мне помнится, я тебе об этом уже говорила, и всё равно, похоже, что для вас обоих это оказалось большим открытием.  
ДИРК: Слушай, это не-  
ДИРК: Может ты и была права, но это неважно.  
ДИРК: Да что ты там вообще знаешь?  
РОУЗБОТ: Я знаю, что Джон нашёл меня вчера вечером, сразу после того, как вернулся от тебя. Он сообщил мне, что вы поцеловались и что он ушёл "подумать".  
РОУЗБОТ: Естественно, затем мне пришлось учить его преодолевать кризис сексуальности.  
РОУЗБОТ: Я устала быть преуменьшенной до статуса терапевта, Дирк.  
РОУЗБОТ: Мне бы хотелось верить, что всё моё тяжким трудом завоёванное развитие персонажа не было небрежно вышвырнуто в ту выгребную яму, что ты называешь "миссией".  
ДИРК: Да-да, это полный бред. Мы оба знаем, что тебе нравится говорить о его эмоциях и всяком таком.  
ДИРК: Ты мне так и говорила. Я понял. Была ли реальная причина, почему ты пришла сюда?  
РОУЗБОТ: Я также хотела напомнить тебе, что ты абсолютный долбоёб.  


Она полностью вступает в мою комнату и начинает незаинтересованно перебирать какие-то записи на столе.

ДИРК: Пояснишь?  
РОУЗБОТ: Не думаю, что это стоит разговора в стиле "только попробуй ему навредить, и вот тогда...", грозно качая кулаком. Ты уже, судя по всему, более чем спокойно относишься к убийству его, и, к сожалению, я сомневаюсь, что ты позволишь мне убить тебя.  
ДИРК: (Не с таким ко мне отношением.)  
РОУЗБОТ: Дирк.  
ДИРК: Роуз.  
РОУЗБОТ: Я понимаю, что Страйдеры понятия не имеют о социально приемлемых вещах, что можно говорить в любой момент времени, но серьёзно.  
РОУЗБОТ: Я хочу сказать, что ты долбоёб, и Джон тоже долбоёб, и я дружу с ним достаточно долгое время, чтобы не быть счастливой, если ты поведёшь себя с ним как урод.  
ДИРК: Точно, ты ведь знаешь, мой приоритет - делать тебя счастливой.  
РОУЗБОТ: Ну, действительно, с чего ещё ты бы снизошёл до того, чтобы даровать мне это чудесное и совсем не ограниченное тело?  
РОУЗБОТ: Послушай, главная суть в том, что вы оба идиоты, а я устала.  
РОУЗБОТ: Я так рада, что вы оба бросаете вызов и получаете наложение от гомосексуальной любви. В конце концов, в этом повествовании давненько уже не бывало ничего подобного.  


Взгляд, которым она меня одаривает, мог бы резать сталь, если бы меня это как-то задевало. Хотя, если учитывать, что она и так сделана из металла, вот тебе и капля ебучего символизма.

РОУЗБОТ: Я скучаю по своей жене, Тейлз.  
ДИРК: Не смей делать отсылки на ёбанного Соника, когда ты-  
ДИРК: Погоди.  


Она не должна скучать по Канайе. Или, скорее, она не должна скучать по Канайе до такой степени, чтобы говорить об этом псевдо-напрямую. Что ж. Блять. И ещё раз блять для полного счастья, потому что я... я не так расстроен, сколько должен быть. Роуз завоёвывает некоторую автономию, или, возможно, это я подсознательно возвращаю её обратно, если тебе правда необходимо всё так тщательно проговаривать. Между этими вещами, вероятно, не так уж и много различий - хотя если разница есть, то это, безусловно, интересно. В каком-то смысле.

ДИРК: Неважно, просто... ты скучаешь по своей жене. Ладно.  
ДИРК: Что ты хочешь, чтобы я с этим сделал?  
РОУЗБОТ: Ну что ж, раз уж я полагаю, что предлагать развернуться - бессмысленно, почему бы тебе тогда не попытаться сделать эту поездку стоящей?  
РОУЗБОТ: Мы уже на протяжении месяцев не видели никаких признаков чего-либо хотя бы отдалённо напоминающего жизнепригодную планету.  
РОУЗБОТ: И в ближайшее время я не Вижу ничего подобного. Если быть до конца откровенной, я в последнее время в принципе много чего не Видела, и мне это уже более чем недоело.  
РОУЗБОТ: Я даже не могу попытаться попасть в пузырь сна, в виду того, что не могу спать в этой штуке.  
ДИРК: Ещё что-нибудь хочешь снять с души?  
ДИРК: Я как бы планировал попытаться поговорить с Джоном, но право, если тебе нужно выговориться, я во все уши.  
РОУЗБОТ: И ты всё по-прежнему игнорируешь слона в комнате.  
РОУЗБОТ: Знаешь, а ты куда более хороший актёр, чем я раньше думала.  
ДИРК: Что?  
РОУЗБОТ: Ты действительно умеешь притворяться умным, несмотря на то, что беспросветно глуп.  
РОУЗБОТ: Ты теряешь контроль, Дирк.  
ДИРК: И как это, блять, понимать?  


Роуз берёт с моего стола одну из бумаг и машет ей в моём направлении в манере какой угодно, только не сдающей позиции.

РОУЗБОТ: Ты хотел, чтобы я оставила твои драгоценные записи в покое.  
РОУЗБОТ: И всё же.  
ДИРК: Это ничего не значит.  


Но значить может.

Я медленно вздыхаю, и ~~Роуз кладёт бумагу на место~~. Вот только нет, она не кладёт, потому что когда я выдыхаю, она всё ещё у неё в руках.

РОУЗБОТ: Интересно, не правда ли?  
РОУЗБОТ: А ты не думал, что это может происходить из-за того, что ты больше этого не хочешь?  
ДИРК: Не хочу звучать как заевшая пластинка,  


(Ха.)

ДИРК: но как это, блять, понимать?  
РОУЗБОТ: Ты слышал.  
РОУЗБОТ: Ты устал держать факел, но тебе никогда не хватало сил выбросить его в пустоту.  
ДИРК: Тебя Джон подговорил к этому?  
ДИРК: Слушай, можешь просто-  


Роуз уходит.

Проклятье. Ладно. Что ж, мне, вероятно, следовало бы чуть больше паниковать из-за подобного поворота событий, но весь мой тупой, тупой мозг хочет сосредоточиться на том, чтобы найти Джона. Подождать, пока Джон не напишет мне. Без разницы. Думаю, мне стоит прогуляться.

Я покидаю свою комнату и начинаю следовать тому же пути, по которому мы с Джоном ходили прошлой ночью. Рискуя прозвучать клишировано, у меня кружиться голова, но это не то чтобы прям юла или что-нибудь такое, скорее планета, размеренно вращающаяся вокруг своей оси. В конце концов, как сказала Роуз: я Атлант и да, я устал от этого.

Я вступаю в тот же коридор, что и прошлой ночью, и ощущается это так, словно бы играю в "Mario Kart" в режиме, где ты соревнуешься со своим же призраком. Свет с потолка и темнота в окнах точно такие же, что и прошлой ночью: тяжёлые контрастом и отягощённые застоем. Где-то вдали пикает кондиционер, но мягкий гул ничего не меняет. Я перехватываю взгляд своего отражения в стекле и держу его до тех пор, пока не перестаю узнавать, на что смотрю. Я вновь стал демиургом, и мысль о том, чтобы тащить этот груз во второй раз холодом отяжеляет мне живот.

Удобная метафора, не правда ли? С Атлантом, я имею в виду, если ты затерялся в той прекрасной ёбанной картине, что я только что тебе обрисовал. Герой, держащий небо на плечах, герой, окружённый лишь небом, морем и тяжестью всего этого, герой, стоящий в шкуре злодея. _Ладно, выходит, я - дракон. Подумаешь._ [1] А разве тяжесть таких масштабов не становится неподъёмной?

Leitwortstil. Ты обращал внимание? А? [2]

Атлант. Представь его мне. Он притаился за тёмными дождевыми облаками, лицо его скрыто тенью. Представь планету в своих руках. Покрытую тёмными дождевыми облаками, одинокую в вакууме космоса. На ней нет ветра.

Я могу вернуться. Это единственное место, куда, я уверен, Джон бы за мной последовал, чего бы это ни стоило. Уверен, всё бы прошло хорошо. Доброе утро, милый принц, добро пожаловать домой, а вон и твоя голова, лежащая на весах, хочешь узнать, сколько она весит? Ебать я сегодня претенциозный.

Если отбросить в сторону метафоры и отсылки, суть в том, что я мог бы вернуться назад. И даже если небо и упадёт, никто ведь никогда не говорил, что это обязано должно быть чем-то плохим, проклятье, если ты позволишь мне ещё одну аллюзию, возможно, всё это время я был Цыплёнком Цыпой. И если ты позволишь мне сделать ещё один шаг вглубь: иногда я возможно могу впадать в трусость.

Но речь ведь не только об этом, да? Речь идёт о том, под каким цветом парусов мы отправимся домой, о том, является ли дом концепцией, на которую я могу претендовать и к которой я когда-нибудь смогу проложить маршрут, и ещё это о пустоте пространства рядом с моим отражением. Если я буду предельно откровенным - а я думаю, что быть таковым могу, ведь нет особого смысла вести себя так, будто я не был очевидным всё это время, - речь также о том, что я не могу перестать думать о поцелуе с Джоном с тех самых пор, когда это случилось.

Случилось, говорю я, словно бы это было совпадением, а не выбором. Словно это был разовый случай, вспышка, и эй, если он говорил с Роуз, то он либо понял, что это плохая идея, либо его заверили, что целоваться с чуваками - нормально. Надеяться на последнее - лучшее, что я, наверно, могу сделать. 

Я закрываю глаза, моргая вновь открываю. Они выглядят как планеты, отражённые по другую сторону пустоты за окном, а затем я заставляю себя перестать выпендриваться и они вновь становятся глазами. Я закрываю глаза, вновь моргая открываю, и иду искать Джона.

Он в блоке Терези. То, что они говорят, глушится препятствием закрытой двери между ними и мной, и на сей раз, я останавливаю себя прежде, чем успеваю настроить на них свои силы. На то, чтобы постучать, уходит куда больше времени, чем я бы хотел признавать.

ТЕРЕЗИ: ДЖОН, ХОЧ3ШЬ Д4ТЬ ЭТОМУ МУД4КУ ВОЙТ1?  
ТЕРЕЗИ: (ЭТО Д1РК)  
ТЕРЕЗИ: П4ХН3Т ОН К4К Д3РЬМО  
ДЖОН: да, заходи!  


Я открываю дверь и обнаруживаю Джона и Терези, сидящими на полу, Терези разлеглась каким-то образом лёжа вниз головой, а Джон прислонился спиной к двери.

ДЖОН: хей, эм.  
ДЖОН: как ты?  
ДИРК: ...  
ДИРК: Хорошо.  
ДИРК: Как ты?  
ТЕРЕЗИ: БОЖ3  
ТЕРЕЗИ: ЭТО ПР4КТ1Ч3СК1 Т4К Ж3 ПЛОХО, К4К ВСЁ БЫЛО С РОКС1  
ТЕРЕЗИ: ТЫ СО МНОЙ 1Л1 МН3 М3ЛК4М1 Н4Р1СОВ4ТЬ, К4К ОБЫЧНО  
ДЖОН: о боже мой.  
ДЖОН: ты смотрела "воздушную тюрьму"! так и знал.  
ДЖОН: тебе понравилось?  
ТЕРЕЗИ: ЧТО  
ТЕРЕЗИ: Н3Т, Н3 ПОНР4ЛОСЬ  
ТЕРЕЗИ: ЭТО ТО, ЧТО Я БЫ СК4З4Л4, 3СЛ1 БЫ ЗН4Л4, О ЧЁМ ТЫ ГОВОР1ШЬ  
ДЖОН: погоди, ты что, смотрела это из-за, что была  
ТЕРЕЗИ: З4ТКН1СЬ  
ДЖОН: хехе. это довольно мило, терези. :В  
ТЕРЕЗИ: З4ТКН1СЬ!!  
ДИРК: Мне уйти?  
ТЕРЕЗИ: Д4  
ТЕРЕЗИ: ПОШЁЛ ВОН 1З МО3ГО БЛОК4  
ДИРК: Это мой корабль, знаешь.  
ТЕРЕЗИ: ТОЧНО  
ТЕРЕЗИ: НО ТОЛЬКО ПОТОМУ, ЧТО ТЫ ПОЛУЧ1Л 3ГО ОТ ДЖ3ЙК4  
ДИРК: А тут вообще есть какая-то разница?  
ТЕРЕЗИ: ПРОСТО УБ1Р4ЙСЯ  
ДЖОН: терези, подожди.  
ДЖОН: дирк, что ты хочешь?  
ДИРК: Поговорить с тобой.  
ДИРК: Если хочешь, в смысле.  


Бровь Терези взмывает к самой линии роста волос, а затем медленно опускается. Джон пихает её локтем в живот, словно бы здесь закралась какая-то локальная шутка, что я полностью упускаю, и она толкает его в ответ.

ДЖОН: конечно.  
ДЖОН: хочешь опять прогуляться?  
ДЖОН: или я могу показать тебе ещё один фильм. думаю, у терези уже есть парочка алхимизированных.  
ТЕРЕЗИ: Н3Т  
ДЖОН: (нет, есть!)  
ДЖОН: у неё есть.  
ДИРК: Может, мы могли бы просто прогуляться пока что. Не думаю, что смогу вынести ещё один из твоих так называемых "фильмов", пока мы не посмотрим аниме ли хотя бы КБиТД.  
ДЖОН: ты что, только что сказал "кбитд"?  
ДИРК: Клёвый Бро и Типа Джефф.  
ДЖОН: хехе.  
ТЕРЕЗИ: ВЫ ПРОДОЛЖ1Т3 З4Н1М4ТЬСЯ ЭТ1М У М3НЯ В БЛОК3 1Л1 УЖ3 НАКОН3Ц СВ4Л1Т3  
ДЖОН: ладно, ладно.  
ДЖОН: но потом мы обязательно поговорим про "воздушную тюрьму".  
ТЕРЕЗИ: Я ВСЁ 3ЩЁ Н3 ЗН4Ю, ЧТО ЭТО  
ДЖОН: ну как скажешь.  
ДЖОН: хехе.  


Джон встаёт, устраивает целое представление из потягиваний и зевков, а затем поворачивается ко мне с улыбкой на лице.

ДЖОН: готов?  
ДИРК: Да?  
ДЖОН: круто.  


Он глуповато машет в сторону Терези рукой, на что она фыркает, а затем я следую за ним в коридор подобно какому-нибудь ёбанному школьнику, которого только что довезли до кинотеатра для его первого в жизни свидания.

ДЖОН: итак...  
ДЖОН: как дела?  
ДИРК: Мы делаем это?  
ДЖОН: что "это"?  


Я останавливаюсь и оборачиваюсь на него. Мы стоит в каком-то длинном невзрачном коридоре, что я не совсем узнаю, но который, кажется, находится в опасной близости от комнаты Роуз. Здесь нет окон, просто пустые стены, из-за чего лицо Джона - единственное, на что я могу смотреть. Он выглядит в каком-то плане уставшим, и, вот хоть убей, не могу прочесть взгляд, коим он меня одаривает.

ДИРК: Ведём себя пиздец как неловко.  
ДЖОН: хех.  
ДЖОН: да, наверно, это именно то, что мы делаем!  
ДЖОН: ...  
ДИРК: ...  
ДИРК: Так вот, я тут думал.  
ДЖОН: о нет.  
ДИРК: Я не уверен если...  
ДИРК: Если они заменят корабль другими частями, я не уверен, будет ли он таким же, как и прежде.  
ДИРК: Если они так сделают, но сохранят всё старое дерево и затем вернуть оригинальное на место, будет ли это вновь первоначальным кораблём?  
ДЖОН: ...  
ДЖОН: не знаю.  
ДИРК: Да.  


Мы ведь уже не перешагнули аллюзии, не так ли? Теперь мы можем снять очки, добро пожаловать в страну Оз, я тот самый человек за ширмой, и это всё я без конца разбрасываюсь псевдонимами.

ДИРК: Я не уверен, тот же ли я человек, или смогу ли когда-либо им стать.  
ДЖОН: если мы вернёмся, ты имеешь в виду.  
ДИРК: Да.  
ДЖОН: хм.  
ДЖОН: думаю, я понял.  
ДЖОН: в смысле. я умер!  
ДЖОН: типа, в натуре, блять, умер.  
ДЖОН: и теперь я... наверно, я схлопотал эффект гей-бабочки, и теперь мне просто приходится с этим справляться.  
ДЖОН: знаю, что это не то же самое, что и, типа, то, чем занят ты, но...  


Он пожимает плечами. Это до боли мило.

ДЖОН: не знаю.  
ДИРК: Не, я понял.  
ДИРК: Очевидно, что, типа, никто не остаётся тем же человеком, после переживания какого-то определённого опыта, так?  
ДИРК: Так что я не уверен, тот же ли я человек, что и прежде, кем бы я до этого ни был, или являюсь ли более "реальным" Дирком, чем все остальные Дирки или их комбинации, или является ли это тем званием, что я потеряю, если вернусь назад, но...  
ДИРК: Наверно, я пытаюсь сказать, что я не уверен, действительно ли важно то, является ли этот корабль реальным или нет.  
ДЖОН: а ты и правда плох во флирте.  


Ненавижу, но при этом фыркаю в ответ.

ДИРК: Что, не находишь метанарративные философские комментарии горячими?  


На этот раз Джон смеётся. Опять-таки - до боли мило. Краешек моих губ приподнимается, как только мы вновь начинаем идти вглубь - или это путь на выход? - лабиринта.

ДЖОН: хочешь, чтобы я нашёл это горячим?  
ДИРК: Хочешь, чтобы я хотел, чтобы ты нашёл это горячим?  
ДЖОН: не знаю.  
ДЖОН: я прямо сейчас правда не был готов к целому кризису сексуальности, знаешь.  
ДИРК: Ха.  
ДИРК: Справедливо.  
ДЖОН: это... это было зд _о_ рово.  
ДЖОН: прошлой ночью было зд _о_ рово.  
ДИРК: По-прежнему наше любимое слово, да?  
ДЖОН: есть что получше?  
ДИРК: Ещё больше философских размышлений?  
ДЖОН: выкладывай.  


Коридор оканчивается внезапно выросшей стеной с маленьким иллюминатором. Я выглядываю в него - пространство, пространство и, неожиданно, ещё больше пространства, - и вздыхаю. 

ДИРК: Не знаю.  
ДИРК: Думаю, я устал от этого.  
ДЖОН: тогда почему бы тебе просто не бросить?  
ДИРК: Всё не так просто.  
ДЖОН: а ты пробовал?  
ДИРК: ...  
ДИРК: Не уверен, что знаю как.  
ДЖОН: хм.  
ДЖОН: не думаю, что могу помочь тебе с этим.  
ДИРК: Да уж, скорее нет.  


Его ладонь ложиться мне на локоть, истекая при том такой осторожностью и нежностью, словно бы я какая-то прекрасная леди на своём празднестве в честь совершеннолетия, и я определённо ~~не~~ вздрагиваю.

ДИРК: Хорошо, я просто-  


Я закрываю глаза и представляю катану, тяжёлую, но удобно вкладывающуюся мне в руку, представляю нити, бегущие от моей груди к голове, и провода, из которых состоит так много людей, что я люблю, представляю тяжесть в форме планеты, возложенную мне на плечи, корабль, концепт актуальности, всем телом склоняюсь к согнутой в локте руке и рассекаю.

Где-то когда-то что-то щёлкает. Дирк падает на пол, но когда его колени касаются пола, они не единственные. Корабль заходиться в качке, пустота содрогается, голос замолкает. Роузбот встаёт, Терези поднимает голову, а Дирк сваливается в неловкую хватку рук Джона.

ДЖОН: эм. дирк?  
ДЖОН: ты в порядке?  
ДИРК: Я...  
ДИРК: Думаю, да.  


Дирк слегка выпрямляется, и его рука тянется поправить очки, только для того, чтобы обнаружить, что на месте их нет. Вместо этого его ладонь ловит руку Джона, и, на мгновение, оба их взгляда метаются в сторону соприкосновения.

ДИРК: Ты когда-нибудь читал Харлоу?  
ДЖОН: что?  
ДИРК: Гарри Харлоу.  
ДИРК: Он был довольно бесчеловечным типом, но ещё он провёл исследования, посвящённые тому, что происходит с детёнышами обезьян, если тех поместить в изоляцию.  
ДЖОН: ещё раз, что?  
ДЖОН: если ты пытаешься мне что-то сказать, можешь, просто будешь говорить прямо?  
ДИРК: Ну разве не было бы это прекрасно для всех.  
ДИРК: Нет, думаю, я просто...  
ДИРК: Я рад, что ты здесь.  
ДЖОН: ...  
ДЖОН: я тоже.  


Джон неуверенно притягивает Дирка в объятие, и Дирк застывает лишь на мгновение, прежде чем нырнуть в них с головой. Он обнимает Джона, уткнувшись ему лицом куда-то между плечом и подбородком, и выдыхает, долго и медленно.

ДЖОН: теперь мы вернёмся на землю с?  
ДИРК: Я, по правде говоря, не знаю, смогу ли вернуться туда, но если Роуз сможет что-нибудь придумать, то... да.  
ДИРК: Наверно, нужно сказать другим, которые за нами гонятся, что им больше не надо, знаешь, останавливать моё злодейское буйство.  
ДИРК: Да и я понятия не имею, что буду делать дома, я  
ДЖОН: эй, мы что-нибудь придумаем.  
ДЖОН: если я тебя не убил, то и они, вероятно, не станут.  
ДИРК: А я в этом сомневаюсь.  
ДЖОН: хех.  
ДЖОН: ну, если они будут пытаться, мы может просто пойти посмотреть фильмы у меня дома.  
ДЖОН: если ты по-прежнему хочешь, эм, проводить вместе время.  
ДИРК: Да.  
ДИРК: Звучит неплохо.  
ДИРК: Но, серьёзно, в таком случае я буду выбирать ёбанный фильм.  
ДЖОН: ладно.  
ДЖОН: однажды я смотрел наруто, так что можем посмотреть его.  
ДИРК: Я  
ДИРК: Да. Хорошо.  
ДЖОН: можно я ещё раз тебя поцелую?  
ДЖОН: я не- я всё ещё немного. это довольно тяжело.  
ДЖОН: и я знаю, что ты, скорее всего, пытаешься понять, каково это - больше не быть богом или что-то такое.  
ДЖОН: но я вроде как хочу.  


Единственным ответом Дирка служит поцелуй. Он мягкий и кроткий, как и все вещи в данный момент, наполненный обещанием чего-то большего, что придёт в лучшее время, в лучшем месте, и когда он отстраняется от Джона, каким-то образом весь мир словно бы возвращается на своё законное место. Тесей скрипит, жужжит и успокаивается, и небо спускается к земле, Минотавр закрывает глаза, Ариадна ждёт у выхода из лабиринта, где светит прекрасное солнце, а квартира мирно стоит посреди волн океана. Не на все вопросы найдены ответы, но и их время придёт.

Дирк: Отправиться домой.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> [1] Цитата из "Литания, из которой кое-что вычеркнуто" из сборника "Crush" Ричарда Сайкена  
> [2] Leitwortstil (нем. - «стиль ведущего слова») - метод выделения повествовательной темы, представляющий из себя повторение формулировки, часто с определённой темой, в повествовании, чтобы убедиться, что она привлекает внимание читателя.
> 
> От автора: "большое спасибо за прочтение!! <3 <…>"
> 
> И от меня я также хочу выразить вам большую благодарность за прочтение! Если для вас это не будет слишком затруднительным, было бы чудесно, если бы вы зашли на оригинал этого фф и лайкнули или, может даже, написали комментарий автору оригинала! (они чудесное солнышко, и без них этот перевод никогда не был бы закончен!!)


End file.
